High School GxG
by Because I'm so Original
Summary: To make a long story short I died and while I'm foggy on the details I know it involved cancer, bad weather, and a really big bear, as to which one did me in I'm not sure. Needless to say ending up in the world of one of my favorite series with the Gamer ability was a boon. Now if only the game itself didn't hate me and I could raise my stats naturally to survive this crazy world.
1. Chapter 1

**Life: 00**

* * *

What is this? What is this place? Where am I? Where's my body? This feels weird...this feels wrong…

**Hello and welcome to the Game!**

In front of my...vision? I don't really have eyes to see anything but somehow I was able to "see" these words. Although I'm certain that to say that I'm seeing them is incorrect given my lack of a body.

**Nobody cares! Now be quiet! As I was going to say, due to "unfortunate circumstances" you suffered a horrible bloody death and died cold and alone! It was such a pathetic way to die that some cosmic entity actually took pity on you! Or something like that!**

If I had eyes I'm sure they'd be twitching in irritation at the blatant cheerfulness of my alleged death. Wait…? I'm dead? And this thing is talking about a game….is this like those Gamer fanfics I read?

**Ding ding ding! You guessed that right!**

**For whatever reason you have been selected to be reborn into a new world with the Gamer ability! Rather if this is due to that entity taking pity on you or sheer dumb luck is unknown! So just tell yourself whatever excuse you want that helps you sleep at night!**

Is it really necessary to tell me all that?

**Now if you'll please stop interrupting me, I can get on with giving you the basics afterall I have other things I much rather be doing then wasting breath on a pathetic waste of flesh like you!**

Jesus what did I do to you?

**What did I say about interrupting me?**

Sorry sorry. Please continue on…

**Good! Now to start off please access the 'Status Screen' by saying or thinking "Status"! Note it is highly suggested that while in your new life that you think the command unless you want everyone to think your crazy in which case go for it!**

Once again I'm finding myself wishing I had a body so I could show my disdain and annoyance for the UI I was given.

"Stats." I spoke if that was even possible in my current state.

**Here is a brief explanation on what everything is and what it does! If it were up to me I wouldn't bother giving you the rundown since it's pretty straightforward and you'd have to be an idiot to not figure it out...actually I see why you'd need this so nevermind!**

Enough with the snark please!

**Level: A basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up! Unlike most variants on the Gamer ability that you are familiar with, this one has a level cap, but I'm sure you'll figure out what that cap is!**

**HP: A representation of your life force and health, when your HP reaches zero you die, again!**

**MP: A representation of your magic energy which is used to perform skills!**

**STR: Measures physical power so the higher the number the harder you hit!**

**DEX: Measures agility, reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy!**

**CON: Measure your endurance and increases your HP capacity!**

**INT: Measures the skills of one's reasoning and memory but I'm sure you didn't need me to tell you that! Also increases your MP pool for some reason!**

**WIS: Measure your perception and insight! Increases your regeneration rates...because why not!**

**CHA: Measures the force of your personality and not much else!**

Well that is rather simple. Hmm, I wonder what my current stats are?

**Would you like to see?**

Yes I would.

**Are you sure?**

Yeah, I'm positive.

**Are you really sure? Because it's not like your stats will be the same when you start your new life!**

Just show it to me already!

**Okay! But don't say I didn't warn you!**

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: S̴̡͜͜͠Ỳ̛S̶͢T̵̶̶̛͜E̡͡M̀̀ ̨̢̕͘͝É̶̕͘Ŕ́͢͏̕R̕͠͠O̵͞R̨̕͡͝͠**

**Age: 21**

**Level: 10**

**Affiliation: N/A**

**Tittle: N/A**

**Race: Human: +50% EXP gain**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 110**

**STR: 12 - You can carry heavy objects for short distances good for you!**

**DEX: 7 - You're either a klutz or just really slow to react it's kinda hard to tell!**

**CON: 10 - You are incapable of a full day's hard labor rather if its due to being lazy or being unfit is anyone's guess!**

**INT: 12 - Congratulations you know a bit more than is necessary but not much else!**

**WIS: 9 - Rather if you forget to choose or just ignore other options before taking action is unimportant but also explains how you got here!**

**CHA: 13 - Well at least you know what to say to the right people too bad it didn't help you a whole lot in life!**

**Skills:**

**N/A: Nothing worth keeping!**

**Perks:**

**N/A: What perks?**

What the hell! Are you telling me I was that bad?

**Yes! Yes you were!**

Shut up! What the hell is going on? Why are you so happy about all of this? WHY ME? Why why why!

**You are clearly feeling distress! Quite frankly I'm surprise you managed to get this far before freaking out! System will now activate safety measure 10010502.**

A calming feeling filled my mind as all the confusion and terror left me.

**Yeah I don't actually care! Now that you've been given the basics it's time that I drop you off into your new life! The world in which you shall be reincarnated into has been randomly selected! Enjoy your new life and remember not to die again!**

Wait what?

**Have a nice trip!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life: 01**

* * *

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 5**

**Level: 0**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 110**

**STR: 12**

**DEX: 10**

**CON: 10**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 13**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

I looked over my stats again for what must've been the thousandth time or at least close to it. Either way I felt conflicted given that as it stood my starting stats were by no means horrible, a 10 in each category was better than having having eights or fives. However I also had no means of increasing my stats, something that had been confirmed by the gamer system itself.

Which has led me to believe that even my stats have a cap like my level. The only question is what is that cap? This shitty game won't tell me anything only giving me snide remarks.

**Tell me what's the point of playing a game if you are told everything about it? Doesn't that just make it boring?**

"Quiet you!" I shout out loud earning the stares of those around me.

"Isn't that boy the heir of the Sallos family?" I heard the distinct chatter of one noble.

"Yes, rumors say he spends most of his time hauled up in his room talking to himself." Another spoke in hushed tones.

"I feel pity for the Sallos clan." Once more someone said causing a tick mark to appear on my forehead.

"Yes these are truly desperate times and with such a person as the heir I fear they may be weakened in the future." Again I feel the urge to scream off my head but refrained from doing so.

I should probably explain. You see I was reincarnated into the world of Highschool DxD, as a Devil of all things, which I won't complain, especially since I was born into one of the remaining 72 Pillar families. So, I was basically immortal with a magic system that was based around my imagination giving me limitless possibilities, and I would also be getting my Evil Pieces in a few years.

**Get to the point!**

Right right, sorry. Anyway right now I was at some party that my parents forced me to go to. They had said something about me needing to be more social or something...I don't know I wasn't really paying attention.

**You damn neet! No wonder you died alone last time!**

"I resent that!" I yelled pointing a finger in the direction of the gossiping nobles...which I guess given the circumstances wouldn't seem too out of place.

"Barisol!" My 'father' grabbed me by the shoulder and ushered me away giving his apologies to the guys that had been talking about me behind my back...openly no less!

Having brought me to a more private place he looked me in the eyes. His name was Khazak Sallos, my new father, he had white hair with a long strand that he tied in the front. His eyes were crimson red and had a calming effect that I would call supernatural if not for how on the nose it was.

"Look, I know it's not easy for you to hold back your...distaste for others, but I implore you to try and make a good impression with the other young devils while we are here. Your future could very well depend on it." Khazak spoke in one of the most calming voices I had ever heard that made me feel at ease.

I have to force to keep myself from shivering from the tingles I get in my head. Damn I still can't get over how effective the Sallos family power is….wish I could unlock it already…

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Make the old man Proud!**

**Due to your anti-social behavior your new and only father has grown worried that you'll never make friends! Ease his worries by actually interacting with someone and get them to be your friend, it's as easy as that! Why does this have to be a quest? Are you really that socially inept that you need to be given a quest before you try? What a loser!**

**Objectives!**

**Make one friend!**

**Rewards!**

**50 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Khazak Sallos!**

**Increase reputation with ?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Taking a deep breath so that I don't make an even bigger fool of myself due to how much I hate the UI, I accept the quest. I turn to my father and give him a smile, that simple gesture was all he needed to know that I would do my best. With that I took off in search of a friend...wow that does sound pathetic…

**Exactly!**

Ignoring the source of many a headaches, I walk to a group of young devils who seem to be having a good time laughing and talking among themselves. However that ends the moment I was within earshot of them, at which point they all put on sour faces.

"Hi, my name is Barisol, Barisol Sallos. Wanna be friends?" I asked the group.

"We already know who you are." One boy had said in a tone that already told me that this wasn't going to work.

"Why would we want to be friends with a weirdo freak like you?" This time a girl had spoken, man I am killin this quest.

"Weirdo freak? Really that's all you have to offer in terms of insults?" My perplexed looked seemed to catch them off guard as if I had done something truly insane.

"And so what if it is?" The first boy had asked getting right into my face, I just kinda sighed at the display and stayed silent.

"What got nothing to say?" Another one of the boys had spoken out no doubt feeling secure with his friends at his back.

"Not really, I just realized how utterly pointless this all is. Now if you don't mind I think I'll take my leave." I walked away and was pleasantly surprised when none of them tried to fight me or taunted me.

This was fine as far as I was concerned, I mean let it be known that I tried.

**Giving up already?**

Never said that, as a matter of fact I'd say that just made my job a lot easier. With that in mind I made my way to the very back of the room were I spot a boy with black hair and violet eyes standing in a corner all alone.

Ah, just the person I was hoping for, Sairaorg Bael. It's hard to believe that one day this kid would become the strongest of the young Devils with brute strength alone. I'd always been a fan of his since he was introduced into the series proper, he struck a chord with me and if I'm being completely honest he should've won in his fight against Issei. If not for the fact that he pulled out the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, which just kinda come out of nowhere, our perverted protagonist would have lost.

But with that miniature rant out of the way, I do the only thing I knew I could do. I approached him, gave a smile, and held out my hand for a handshake.

"Hi, my name is Barisol, Barisol Sallos. Wanna be friends?" I asked and he gave me a suspicious look.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked with a distrusting tone, guess he's had his fair share of people acting friendly only to stab him in the back, guess I shouldn't be too surprise kids can be real assholes.

"Because, you looked lonely and I'm lonely. And the other kids are idiots, I don't know about you but I can't stand idiots." I say as honestly as I could.

"Yeah right…" He rolled his eyes clearly not buying into what I had to say.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I acted dumb and tilted my head to the side to try and look as innocent as I could.

"Sairaorg, Sairaorg Bael. Now go away." He crossed his arms with an annoyed huff.

"It's nice to meet you Sairaorg, I hope we can be the best of friends." I increased the cheerfulness of my smile in the hopes that he'd be easier to convince into being my friend...because I'm not a manipulative bastard at all….

"Why do you want to be my friend?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I already told you, I was lonely, you looked lonely. You also don't interact with the other kids, which means you don't like them. I figured if we're both lonely and don't like the idiots around us then maybe we'd have a few things in common and would get along." My explanation made him stop glaring at me, instead he started to ponder.

"You do know that I'm defective right? I can't use my families power so I'm completely worthless, knowing that you still want to be friends?" Sairaorg's body started to relax slightly.

"Yup. I honestly don't care about that type of stuff, I think everyone should be judged based on their actions not their innate talents. Besides I'm a Sallos who isn't popular with anyone, if anything I'm the defective one." I jabbed a finger into my chest for emphasis.

He started to fidget a bit, clearly thinking over what I had said. But despite his hesitance he eventually held out a hand that I graciously shook.

"Sure let's be friends, Barisol Sallos." The Bael heir smiled as he spoke.

**Quest Complete!**

**You made one friend and lets face it you weren't going to make anymore!**

**You gained 50 EXP!**

**Your reputation with Khazak Sallos has increased!**

**Your reputation with Sairaorg Bael has increased!**

**You gain 3 perk points! Aren't I nice to give you something like that!**

And so I made my first friend in my new life as a Devil all the while being bullied by my own power. So this is my life now?

* * *

After the party I was brought back to the Sallos estate where I immediately went to my room and closed the door. The room was spacious, I had a large bed and shelves filled with books. There was an assortment of potted plants that kept around for the sake of running my experiments or grinding the few skill I had at my disposal. The rest of the room was filled with a few dressers and a closest that housed my various clothes that were given to me by my parents.

In one of the corners of the room was a full body mirror that allowed for me to check my appearance. Much like Khazak I had white hair and red eyes, although my hair was more moppy in comparison. Not only that but despite being born a male my face made me look androgynous, not too the point of being labeled a trap like other characters from this series, read Gasper. As a matter of fact so long as I wear masculine clothing nobody would doubt that I'm a boy, but likewise if I wore more feminine clothing then they'd wouldn't be none the wiser.

"Skills." I said out loud pulling out my skill list.

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL 1 - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 10 points per second! COST: 100 MP**

I go to one of the potted plants and activate my skill only to have it wither away almost immediately. Something I had found out was that while it wasn't a whole lot plants their own source of HP and MP, this allowed me to get in some practice with the skill in the hopes that maybe one day I'd level it up.

"Still no level up." I mutter at not seeing the notification that I was hoping for.

I had been at this for a solid two months now and still I had nothing to show for it. I was hoping that I could grind using the plants before I make my way to larger targets but it seems I might not have a choice in the matter.

"God damn it-ow!" I felt a sharp pain as soon as I took the lord's name in vain.

"Jesus fucking Christ that hurt-ow! God fucking-ahhh, mother of fucking Chris-ow!" I continued to swear only to have that same sharp pain ravage my synapsis which caused me to swear some more thus continuing the cycle.

"It's not like I'm praying I'm literally saying his name in vain so stop hurting me Michael!" The moment the words left my mouth I felt another surge of pain that made me unleash a stream of profanity that resulted in adding the increasing agony the leader of the Seraphs was inflicting as retribution.

**Due to repeated action a new skill, Berserk, has been created!**

**Berserk - LVL 1 - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experience by the player by 10%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 20%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 20% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 10 MP**

I don't know how I feel about this. On one hand it could be very useful, on the other...I feel almost insulted by the way I received this skill.

Giving a small sigh I flop onto my bed. Although now I have to question myself. What on earth am I doing? What goal do I have in this new life of mine? I know I'm technically five but I was given a new warranty on life and I don't have the slightest clue on any long term goals I have. I mean sure I could always pursue my waifus, that's what most people would do right? But what happens after I get a harem?

Where do I go from there? I have no real desire or aspiration just a few passing whims. Maybe that's fine, I mean I am a Devil so unless I die in combat I basically live forever so I can always do a bunch of fun stuff to past the time, there was no real hurry for me. So what do I feel like doing?

"I wanna be the Emperor of the Rating Games…" It was the first thing that came to my mind...well after getting all of my waifus that is, but still it was something.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Usurp The Emperor!**

**After a short deliberation with yourself, you've decided to dethrone the current Rating Game champion Diehauser Belial! Wow your not overly ambitious are you?**

**Objectives!**

**Fight in the Rating Games and beat Diehauser and his team! Easy as that!**

**Rewards!**

**100,000,000 EXP!**

**New Title - The Emperor!**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Accepting my new quest I feel something akin to excitement as I now have a goal in mind. So first things first...I have to gain my Evil Pieces. Then I'll go from there.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts as one of the maids informed me that it was time for dinner and that my parents were waiting for me. To which I thanked her for informing me of and headed down to the dining room, which might as well have been its own house. I swear when it comes to Devils bigger seems to be better.

On that note I take my seat at the table just across from both my parents. Khazak occasionally takes a few looks in my direction to check if I was indeed eating. One perk about having the gamer is not having the need to eat, unfortunately neither of my parents are aware of that tidbit nor will they ever be.

**They probably think you have some sort of eating disorder!**

Did I ask for your input? No, I didn't think so. Anyway after they realized my habit of forgetting to eat they've been keeping an eye on me when it comes to our scheduled meals. Really I wouldn't mind it too much, but the food...I can't taste it at all. In many ways the trade off for not needing to eat is a steep one.

While in the middle of eating I took a look at my mother. She's a tall woman with long black hair which was split into parts framing her face. Her brown eyes almost looked red in the right lighting that gave them an enchanting quality. Her name was Lemrina Sallos and she was originally from the now extinct Eligos family before marrying Khazak.

"Is something a matter?" She asked giving me a simple glance.

"No, I just had a question for you and dad." I replied and she nodded her head ever so slightly.

Unlike my father who tended to be more outgoing and social, she was a person of very few words and only spoke when she felt was necessary. I guess that was a blessing in disguise since any of my own anti-social behavior could be chalked up to me getting it from her.

"And what would that be?" Khazak raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for some time now and well...I'd like to receive my Evil Pieces early." I had proposed the idea and they look to each other.

Despite the difference in their personalities there was no denying that they had a much deeper understanding of each other then what I could ever hope to have. With nothing but eye contact it was as if they were having a discussion with each other, despite never speaking. Eventually father looked back to me.

"Sure, we see no reason to say no. As a matter of fact I think it could be good for you, it'll be a chance for you to make allies. Although I am curious what brought this on?" Father inquired and I shrugged my shoulders while stabbing my fork into my food.

"I guess you could say I'm just acting on a whim, but I want to become the Champion of the Rating Games and I need to have a Peerage to do that." I answered honestly, which made the old man smile and laugh a bit.

"I'll talk to lord Beelzebub tomorrow about getting your pieces." Lemrina said looking at me in the eyes, something she rarely did.

At hearing that I would be getting my Evil Pieces sooner than originally intended I smiled. It was more for myself but both of my parents seemed to take joy from that action and who was I to ruin it for them.

Now I'll have to think about who to recruit. As tempting as it would be to fill up my ranks with waifus I think I'll only keep it to a few waifus. I should look into recruiting Longinus wielders. Hmm, maybe I could take a few of the major members of the Hero Faction? Yes I like that idea, I could 'defeat' the Hero Faction before they even form. While I'm at it maybe I should include those of Vali's team. I wonder if I could convince Sairaorg to join my Peerage, he already had his time to shine in cannon and having him as a rook could be useful.

The ideas filling my head were starting to make me all giddy.

**Due to repeated action a new skill, Mental Pollution, has been created!**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 1 - Passive - Provides a 20% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

Oh fuck off game!

And ending on that note I continued to eat dinner all the while thinking about my future plans to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life: 02**

* * *

Everyone has their vices, for some it's alcohol or cigarettes for others like a certain brunette, its porn and other lewd activities. For me my vice is rolling in a gacha game which usually wouldn't be too bad. But when you add in the gamer to the mix that can pull anything or anyone from across the multiverse of media, then it becomes problematic. So maybe I need a new vice that won't risk the premature termination of my new life. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself allow me to go back a few days ago.

It's been about a month since I asked for my Evil Pieces and in that time I've spent a lot of it with Sairaorg. I'd say that we've become close, at least as close as two kids who have known each other for a short amount of time can be. Which is just fine, I think I'll only be able to convince him to join my Peerage when we're closer, but until then it's been fun just being able to be a kid again.

As of right now it'll probably be another month or so before I get word back on my Evil Pieces, apparently while it wasn't unheard of for a Devil to get their pieces early, there was still a process that took time. This has given me time to think about the people I would be recruiting into my Peerage.

Other than the Bael clan head, I was still considering the possibility of recruiting Vali, Kuroka, Koneko, Arthur and Le Fay, Cao Cao, Georg, Siegfried, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Ingvild, and if possible Ddraig. That last one came from the idea of extracting the Boosted Gear from Issei before the start of cannon and then releasing the Welsh Dragon and reincarnating him. After all Regulus was able to become Sairaorg's pawn in cannon through the same method, however I would be putting my life at risk and it would result in the death of Issei Hyoudou.

Well, unless I found a way to remove it without taking his life. Besides Indra took the True Longinus and Dimension Lost from Cao Cao and Georg and neither died then, so there must have been a way. And if not then….I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

"Hey you alright Barisol? You look like you're lost in space." Sairaorg said nudging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something." I wave off and he gives me a look that tells me he's not convinced.

"And what would that be of?" Being ever so inquisitive Sairaorg asked me.

"Well you see I'm going to be getting my Evil Pieces early and I'm planning to one day take the title of Champion of the Rating Games." I gave a sheepish smile and Sairaorg's widened for a moment.

"That makes sense actually…" He mumbled to himself before shaking his head and giving me a supportive smile, "If anyone can do it, I believe you could. No, you definitely will!"

"Really you think so?" His determination and faith in my abilities filled me with both pride and embarrassment, something that seems like such a strange mixture to feeling but I am.

"Of course I do, I know you'll be a great King when you get your pieces." When did this happen? I know that in the world of anime lifelong relationships and bonds tend to form within the first hour of knowing someone, but I would've thought that it wouldn't be the case given that this was real life for me now.

Wait? Perks…

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

I mentally tapped the the text mentioning about the Sallos family power only to be given some hidden text.

**Those born of the Sallos family are known for their charisma and ability to rally allies! People are more likely to be friendly towards the player and their allies! In addition any person the player talks to is instantly at ease because of their presence! The player will be able to effortlessly make a target spill their thoughts to them due to the player's intense personality and is able to discern the desires of others within the course of either observing or speaking with them! Positive reputation gain is increased by 1000%! This is due to their power the Fated King!**

The Fated King, eh? Maybe a little on the nose but it works. Although that does make me wonder about the other.

"Hey, you're doing it again." Once again my friend interrupted me from mental query.

"Sorry sorry. I was just starting to wonder what you had in mind for the future." At my question his face turned dower.

"I wanna prove my father and all the old Devils they're wrong. I wanna show the entire world how far a "defect" can go." He clench one of his hands into a fist as he spoke.

"While you don't have any magical ability, you do have your body and determination. I'd say so long as you put your mind to it and put in the work you'll do just that." I say giving him an encouraging smile.

"That's like what mom said to me…" I heard him mutter.

"Well, you know the old saying, mother knows best." We both laugh at that.

Maybe now would be a good time to ask him.

"Hey, Sairaorg, I gotta ask...when I get my Evil Pieces would you join me?" The Bael heir looked shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"You'd want me to join?" He raised an eyebrow to which I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna point out that you had the same reaction when I said I wanted to be friends." I pointed out and he seemed to blush a bit from embarrassment.

"I know that!" He looked away and crossed his arms.

"Listen I wouldn't have asked unless I knew for a fact that I wanted you in. You are my best friend, I can trust you, and you'll become strong in the future I just know it." I explained and he looked at me with a mock appalled expression.

"So you mean to tell me that you only want me in your Peerage because you think I'll become strong? Here I thought you valued our friendship." He said feigning hurt.

"Oh don't get me wrong I do value our friendship, I just also understand it is to have someone you can trust at your side, and as it stands outside of my parents there is no one I trust more than you." At hearing my words Sairaorg looked to be deep in thought, "You don't need to answer me now. Take all the time you need."

"Alright, I'll think about it." He said before we both went back to playing hide and seek.

* * *

It was while I was in the woods behind the Sallos estate, hiding from Sairaorg, that I had managed to get some much needed alone time to take a look at the description for my mother's family power.

**Those born of the Eligos family are known for their ability to instantly identify the best personal course of action during combat! It is essentially in the realm of predicting the future and it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference! However unknown to most is the fact that it actually accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal! This allows the player to always have a general sense of where to go or what steps are needed to take in order to complete a goal! However it is not an omniscient power and will not outright tell the player what they need to do! For all tense and purposes you can call it Instinct!**

That was useful. Like really useful, almost stupidity so. But it does make me wonder what else is hidden within the game. I mean is there a gacha function in the game?

**Welcome to the gacha!**

You have to be kidding…

**The gacha lets you test your luck and gain anything from rare items, skills, or even other entities from across the multiverse! You get one free roll a day! You can spend money to continue rolling after your free roll!**

**Would you like to roll?**

**Y/N?**

Roll the gacha huh? It's like the game is aware of my weakness for these things. Ugh, what the hell I'll give it a roll. My vision went blank, in many ways it reminded me of the endless abyss that I had awaken to after dying. The darkness was interrupted by a summoning circle that started to shine three times only for a flashes to go off. Afterwards I was brought back to reality where I ended up staring down a terrifying sight.

It was hideous with a hunchback-like appearance and sharp teeth that were disfigured. It's limbs were longer than what a normal humanoid should have. It's skin was glossy and taut almost as if it were to small for it's frame giving it a skeletal appearance.

I had to force myself to stand absolutely still as it moved around me in search of prey. I of course recognized this thing. It was a fucking wendigo. What the literal fuck. The gacha suddenly felt much more dangerous.

The wendigo ended up running off further into the forest but I stood there as still as I could for the next ten or so minutes before I took of in the direction of the estate. Call me what you will but I wasn't even going to attempt to fight that thing. Hell I'm not even level one! How was I supposed to beat it?

Even if I killed it with fire the things spirit would roam around until it possessed somebody else. No, so I couldn't kill what I could do was leave it alone and ignore it. The woods now belong to the wendigo and that was the end of that.

**Mental Pollution has leveled up and is now level 2!**

….

I have no comment for that. As a matter of fact I wouldn't even acknowledge it.

"Master Barisol? What are you doing back so soon? And where's lord Sairaorg?" A maid had asked reminding me of the fact that he was still in the woods with the...wendigo...oh fuck!

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Friends for Dinner!**

**Your carelessness has put your one and only friend in mortal danger, wow you suck at this friend thing! Now it's up to you to save him should you accept this mission! If not then he will surely be wendigo chow!**

**Objectives!**

**Save Sairaorg Bael**

**Rewards!**

**100 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Sairaorg Bael!**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Of course accept it!

Without giving it much thought I ran out of the estate and back into the woods. Damn my lack of foresight!

It didn't take me long to find him and it seems like he hasn't ran into that thing yet. Good this will make things easier. The quest said to save Sairaorg not defeat the wendigo, so I might be able to avoid a confrontation.

"You do know the point of the game is for me to find you and for you to hide, right?" Sairaorg asked completely unaware of the danger that he was in.

"Sairaorg look we hav-" Anything I was going to say was cut short by the screech of the wendigo.

"Shit." Was all I could say when it appeared in front of us, crawling on all four legs.

"What is that thing?" Sairaorg was shaking and pointing at the thing in a panic.

God damn it….ow…

The wendigo lunged at the Bael heir, shit what do I do? What can I do? Think, think! I'm the gamer and a Devil! These things are weak to fire...so I'll just have to create a spell that conjures flames!

I ran at the beast gaining its attention and imagined a fireball, I concentrated on its details, the size, heat, color, shape, and effect.

**Skill creation failure! Insufficient MP, stats, and elemental affinity!**

So here I am within arms reach of the wendigo who is longer paying attention to the panicked Sairaorg but rather the idiot that charged it without a means of hurting it because I lack the ability to actually create a simple fireball. Well I had a short run.

It swiped at me but I managed to duck in time. Thank my Devil genes for making me faster than regular humans otherwise I would've been hit.

"Sairaorg, run and get out of here. I'll buy you sometime." I ordered and he gave me a confused look.

"But won't that thing-"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine, afterall I still have to take my rightful place at the top, remember?" I interrupted him and gave a confident smile, which did a great job at hiding how scared shitless I was right now.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was left hanging open.

"Right! I'll go get help!" He said before taking off.

The wendigo screeched and charged for Sairaorg, but I got in the way taking a direct hit.

**You took 50 damage!**

That was half of my HP gone, and with just one hit...I'm not gonna have fun here.

"Life drain." I activated the skill while wrapping my arms around the wendigo.

It thrashed about in an attempt to knock me off. However I was regenerating health now faster then it could take by just slamming me against a tree. Once my HP and MP were back to full, I activated my Berserk skill.

Immediately I felt a sort of haze fall under my vision, as if I was looking at everything through a filter. The wendigo tried to bite down on my shoulder but with a squeeze of my arms it roared in pain.

**You did 1 damage!**

The notification didn't bother me as I was too busy increasing my hold on the beast all the while sapping its HP and MP. It screamed and hissed at me as it fought for its freedom. Despite its best efforts I continued to hold it back and once again tried crushing its body with all my might.

**You did 1 damage!**

Even if my attacks did the barest of damage my life drain was still in full effect. So when it managed to free an arm and slashed at my back I didn't care too much.

**You took 25 damage!**

The pain didn't register thanks to the effects of Berserk. It continued to attack and dealt consistent damage, but I didn't care about that. Right now I was buying my friend enough time to get to safety and to get help. Besides any damage that it dealt I would manage to heal back from in no time.

The wendigo once again tried to break from my hold, only to be dealt a singular point of damage in return. It bit into me as a form of revenge.

**You took 50 damage!**

In that moment it managed to free its other arm from my grasp. It went to grab me and throw me off but I managed to swing myself around onto its back were I continued to drain more of its vast pool of life.

Having grown irritated with the parasite keeping it from its meal the wendigo slammed its back against a large tree. Why it went back to resorting to this method I am unaware, however regardless of the amount of damage I took, I refused to let go.

Although I am left to wonder just how much did this thing have in terms of HP? I had been draining it for quite sometime now and it still has yet to show any sign of tiring. Was it possible that its HP value was so high that not even me being able to drain 10 HP a second for ten minutes would do anything? Had it even been that long? It certainly felt like it.

**Warning HP at critical levels! Continual damage will result in death!**

"Get away from him!" I heard someone yell out.

The next thing I know I was being held by Khazak who looked both worried and pissed. There was someone besides him that I hadn't seen before but looked familiar. I heard the screech of the wendigo and a few reassuring words from father before I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was expecting to be back in the abyss that represented my death. Instead I was in my room, lying on my bed with Lemrina looking over me.

"What are you doing mom?" I asked her and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Just making sure you're still alive." Was all she had to say.

"Oh, is that it?" At my question she nodded her head.

"You've been out for three days." She then turned her attention onto the book she had in her hands.

I see so I'm still alive...that's good…

"Wait is Sairaorg okay?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt something tackle me down.

"Barisol!" The aforementioned boy cried.

"Hey now I'm alright." I tried sounded as carefree as I could.

"You were really hurt! They said it was a miracle that you were still breathing with your injuries!" He looked at me with his tear ridden eyes.

I was about to say something when two more individuals walked in. The first was my father, the other was the one that had been with him when I was holding back the wendigo. Now getting a good look at him I recognize him immediately, Diehauser Belial.

"Good to see your awake." The emperor had said to me, "Your parents told me that you were planning on taking my spot. I have to say after witnessing your tenacity against that creature, I'm quite eager to see you grow."

I was completely speechless at the words of the grey haired man. Khazak cleared his throat to gain my attention.

"I thought I should let you know that after this event involving that creature, I have spoken with the Four Maos and Lord Bael and they all agree that you have proven yourself worthy of obtaining your Evil Pieces early. So congratulations son, I'm proud of you!" He smiled widely at me which made me feel...happy.

**Quest complete!**

**You saved Sairaorg Bael from being eaten by the wendigo that you unleashed unto the world! Nice going hero!**

**You gain 100 EXP**

**Your reputation with Sairaorg Bael has increased!**

**You have guaranteed your Evil Pieces!**

**You have unlocked the Fated King and Instinct!**

**You have cleared the tutorial stage! And it only took you five years!**

**You have level up!**

**Berserk has leveled up!**

**Life Drain has leveled up!**

Tutorial? You have to be kidding me! This entire time I've been in the tutorial stage! What even?

Whatever. I think I've learned a very valuable lesson here. And that's not to roll in the gacha.

* * *

**AN: I had meant to respond to the reviews I had gotten for the first chapter last time but I kinda forgot about it and by the time I remembered there had already been a review for the new one. So I figured I'd just do a big chunk of them here.**

**Guest-Questioner: Well I due hope you enjoy what I've done so far and continue to do so in future installments.**

**akasuna123: I don't have a luck stat because I feel that its kinda a boring state to have, and because knowing myself I'd poor all of my future stat points into luck. Besides I like to leave things up to chance, for example I rolled a dice to see if Barisol would have to face off against the wendigo when he went to get Sairaorg.**

**Guest 1: Eh, I never said it was god but if that's your interpretation go for it.**

**Guest 2: I can see why a Peerage of nothing but girls would seem preferable, but I also realize the value of certain characters in terms of what they are capable of. For that reason I'm not going to go full waifu mode here. You have some really good suggestions and I won't lie one that you mentioned is guaranteed a spot, but I won't say which one.**

**AscheriitXL: Yes, yes he is.**

**Oblivious IJ: I mean who doesn't want to be friends with Maito Gai, let alone a sane one. But yeah Sairaorg is one of my favorite non-waifu characters in the series so I couldn't resist.**

**Guest 3: No worries I intend to continue. And don't worry he won't, I have no intention or having Barisol be weak but I also don't want him to be overpowered from the get go, which can be hard given the nature of the gamer and the pure power creep that is High School DxD.**

**Well that's all I have for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing which makes a huge difference since it lets me know what you guys like/want or anything I need to work on. See you guys next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life: 03**

* * *

Four years have come and gone since the wendigo incident. About a day went by before I decided to roll in the gacha again. Nothing really happened which was good since it meant that I didn't get another surprise like the wendigo again. But it also meant that I didn't get any good loot from it either. But I couldn't help but feel as if I was tempting fate here and not the good Fate either.

To give an example of what my current luck with gacha looks like, I've gotten everything from figurines of Rin Hoshizora, a gas mask, a few arcade coins, and a long coat that looks suspiciously like the Captain's from Hellsing. Oh! I also got the infinity gauntlet, but only the gauntlet no stones so there would be no balancing the universe for me any time soon.

The only news I know concerning the wendigo is apparently despite both my father and Diehauser fighting it they failed to actually kill it, instead it managed to flee into the woods. A search party was sent but there had been no sign of it. It might be a bit morbid but every now and again I like to think its off somewhere causing mischief for somebody else.

Although I heard that Ajuka had a desire to study the creature, so I guess it's possible that the Super Devil had it carted away to some lab in secret. But I like my idea more. I feel an odd kinship with the cannibalist monstrosity. We were both pulled from our respective worlds and thrust into a situation neither of us had asked for without any real knowledge going in. I doubt I'll ever see it again, but I'm going to call it Mittens.

"Are you paying attention?" I heard my mother asked in her dry voice.

"Of course." I answered and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then what did I say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That you and dad were going to be heading off to the human world to attend some business and that you two think I should go along to better understand what it is I'll need to do in the future when I'm head of the family." I had thrown out my words and she had just sighed.

"Close, but I recall saying that you'd be staying here while we go, and that Jaime would be watching you." She corrected with the same blank expression on her face.

"Well I thought I might as well give it a try." My shoulders slumped a bit.

"Hmm, maybe when your older and stronger. It would be a pain to have to save you if something happened in the human world." Her stone cold words cut into me deeply.

"That was four years ago." I say with a tone of indifference.

"Exactly my point. Four years is not that long, you still have a long way to go." She explained much to my chagrin.

Regardless mother doesn't seem to be aware of my dislike or at least doesn't care about it. Truly I wouldn't put it past her especially given her apparent fondness for tough love, if one could call it that.

Lemrina left via teleportation circle before I could say anything in response. Sometimes I really wonder what it looks like inside that woman's head. Oh well, she's still my mom and I love her for it.

**Instinct - LVL 5 - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 50%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 50%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 200 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 200 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 15 MP**

The Eligos power was ridiculous in how useful it was to me. For example with it I'll be able to more easily find my desired Peerage recruits. Just like the one I'm looking for now. It feels odd to suddenly have a pull in a certain direction but if it means I know where my target is then I'd say it's worth it.

**All of the King's Men!**

**As a High Class Devil, you have certain privileges! One of those being that you get to have up to 15 slaves and nobody will question it! Now why would you want slaves? That doesn't matter, what does is that you can do it! Hell it's expected of you!**

**Objectives!**

**Obtain a Peerage!**

**(1/15)**

**Rewards!**

**You get a group of superpowered servants to do your bidding!**

**500 EXP!**

**Job Class - King!**

**Depending on the Peerage you create you'll receive a special tittle!**

The quest appeared shortly after making Sairorg my Rook, now I have a working theory that since the quest requires me to have fifteen peerage members that means that anyone I attempt to reincarnate will only cost me a single piece. If that is indeed the case then that is sickly broken and I love it.

But for now I have matters to attend to, like for starters I have to get ready to attend a party hosted by the Phenex family. An occasion that I was partly excited for and also dreading. Excited to see both Ravel and Riser, dreading the masses of people that was sure show. I truly hate crowds especially crowds that have a tendency to talk badly about me and my taste in who I include in my Peerage.

Anyway the party is apparently about an engagement announcement no doubt it being the one between Rias and Riser. Which I personally can't wait to see the reaction that announcement will cause for those two.

"Barisol, I hope you are ready because we're leaving." Called the voice of my father's Knight, Jaime.

I was quick to run down and meet him by the entryway. Jaime was a man with dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders and brown eyes that always looked alert as if he was prepared for a fight at anytime. He was fairly famous in the Underworld as the only Knight to have fought on pare against Okita Souji, Sirzechs Lucifer's Knight.

Personally he was an individual that I would never want to fight in actual combat as far as training was concerned he was a surprisingly good teacher, although not as good as my mother's Pawn Chiron, yes that Chiron.

Jaime looked me over to check for any wrinkles or faults in my clothing, less I embarrass myself once again by screwing up the monkey suit my parents gave me. Once he was certain that everything was in order he activated a magic circle and transported the two of us away.

Once the light of the circle died down I took note of my surroundings, no longer was I in the Sallos estate, instead I was in a large ballroom with banners decorated with the symbol of the Phenex family. Sure enough we had arrived unscathed with no mishaps.

"Barisol, it's so good to see you again." The younger Phenex sibling greeted with a polite curtsy.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me, Ravel." At my thanks the blonde waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, it's only natural that I would invite you, we are friends after all." She spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, speaking of friends where's Sairorg?" I said out loud only to have a hearty hand slap my back in a friendly manner.

"Right here of course." Sairorg said revealing himself.

Within the last four years he had built up quite a bit of muscle, no doubt from his training which I'm sure is more intense considering that I may have sped up the time tables for a few things. Still he wasn't at the level where he could use touki just yet but he was getting close, I could feel it maybe another month or two depending on how hard he pushes himself.

"I must admit I'm surprised that you actually showed Bael." This time Riser was the one to speak up as he entered the room.

"I don't see why. It's my duty to stay at my King's side in case he requires my aid." My friend and Rook responded.

"As that may be, I thought both you and your King hated such occasions." Riser clarified and I have to admit he's right about that.

"I decided to make an exception this time, afterall Ravel was the one to invite me so it would've been rude to refuse to at least show up for a little while." I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke.

"Oh? I was unaware that my sister was the one to invite you. However it makes sense given the nature of this party." As soon as he said that some alarm bells started to ring.

What did he mean by that?

"Anyway I must be off now, I have other guest to greet." The older Phenex sibling said before heading over to a group of new arrivals ones that I recognized as Rias and her family.

I shake my head to be rid myself of the paranoid feeling that plagued my thoughts. Soon the music starts to play, the song was Sugar Song to Bitter Step, something I had managed to pull from the gacha and then introduced to the rest of the underworld. I turn to Ravel who is fidgeting while taking nervous glances at me.

"Care for a dance my friend?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

At first she was flustered but eventually gave a quiet reply of, "Sure."

I would've felt bad for leaving Saiorg alone but he gave me a thumbs up before heading to the fruit punch bowl. Ravel was shy and nervous while dancing and because of that she had made a few mistakes but I was able to compensate. It was fun, too bad it was ruined for me by a bunch of gossiping nobles, I swear that one day I will hit each and every single one of them upside the head.

"Umm, hey Barisol?" Ravel spoke interrupting my train of thought.

"What's up?" I answer and see that she's blushing, no doubt from hearing what the others were saying about us.

"Could I make a request?" She asked causing me to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.\

"Sure you can." Was all I said.

"Can I join your Peerage?" That took me by surprise, in cannon Ravel had wanted to join Issei's after she fell in...love...with...him…

**Congratulations! You something figured out that any blind man could've told you!**

Not now game! Oh man, I have to think here for a moment. I never even considered Ravel an option because of the fact that I didn't think she'd be into me. But having someone with the powers of the Phenex clan would be super useful.

"If thats what you want, then sure you're more than welcome to join." I said causing the girl to smile.

We continued to dance together for a few more songs until lord and lady Phenex appeared for the big announcement. I stared at the two of them waiting to hear the news that was sure to get a great reaction out of the Gremory heiress.

"Today we are here to celebrate an exciting announcement. As of today, one of our children will be engaged to a very close family allies." Lord Phenex started, I looked to Rias to see the expression on her face.

"Now, I'd like to welcome the parents of the groom, Khazak and Lemrina Sallos, whose son Barisol Sallos will be marrying my daughter Ravel." What!

That isn't what I was expecting at all!

**Get use to it!**

I feel something pull at my arm. I look over to see its Ravel, she has a happy smile and blush on her face, immediately any trepidation I had felt vanished. It's hard to stay mad when I see her this happy.

* * *

The party had ended shortly after that announcement in which I had received a threat from Riser to treat his sister right or pay the consequences. Not that he had to worry that badly as I had no intention of mistreating her in the slightest. Before I left for home however I did make good on a promise.

**All of the King's Men!**

**As a High Class Devil, you have certain privileges! One of those being that you get to have up to 15 slaves and nobody will question it! Now why would you want slaves? That doesn't matter, what does is that you can do it! Hell it's expected of you!**

**Objectives!**

**Obtain a Peerage!**

**(2/15)**

Now, I just had one last thing to do today, which is why I snuck out of the house and into the woods behind the estate. My Instinct was going off telling me that as I had thought tonight was indeed the night I had been waiting for.

It was while wondering inside the woods that I heard a series of spells and attacks going off from deep within. Of course what awaited me was a group of five devils hunting down a small girl with hazel eyes and white hair, a pair of cat ears on her head and a single tail sticking out quivering in fear.

Just the person I was hoping to run into.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter especially given how long I've been inactive, but let's just say something involving my health has gotten in the way and has made writing a bit more challenging than what it was before. But enough about that lets move onto the response.**

**The Last Kenpachi: I'm pretty sure it's illegal but hey it just makes things more interesting.**

**Guest: I'm glad you think its great.**

**TheJSmooth: And conquer he shall one quest at a time that is.**

**Guest-Questioner: Well at least it wasn't a bad chapter. But yeah expect things to get crazy down the line.**

**SkyLuong: The gacha is cursed I tell ya, black Keys are a blessing compared to some of the things I have in mind.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Well here you go and sorry for the wait.**

**SaberPrototype15: Won't lie that's were the idea came from that plus Eligos finds things that are lost and hidden.**

**massone22: That's a great idea, I might just have to use it.**

**D72: Well sorry that you don't care for the MC or the Gamer but good to hear you like the gacha. And thanks for the compliment. **

**Okay so that's gonna have to be it for now. I hope you guys like the chapter, please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone that followed and favorited.**

**Oh, one last thing, I've received quite a few PMs asking to make Vali a female. What do you guys think? Is that something you would like or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life: 04**

* * *

The five Devils lunged at Shirone each aiming for the kill, that is until I intercepted them with an attack of my own. Mana threads descended down and in a quick movement and caught the attacks in an action that was reminiscent of Decmin when he fought against Ginti. I then activated life drain through the threads draining them of both their HP and MP until that they fell over due to exhaustion from having their life force drained.

I turned to the girl who flinched immediately upon seeing me. I just gave a reassuring smile and placed my hand on top of her head.

"There's no need to fear now for I am here." I say giving my best impression of All Might.

Upon seeing my smile and hearing my words she starts to cry. In response I quickly wrap my arms around her into a tight hug. However, the moment was ruined when another devil showed up and shot a bullet of demonic power.

I shielded the girl from the attack and took the bullet head on.

**-23 HP**

I click my tongue before activating the Berserk skill and punching the Devil in the face. That sent the Devil flying with a trail of blood following closely behind him.

"Come on, we should get going." I say before picking Shirone up bridal style and running in the direction of the Sallos estate.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked looking up at me.

"To a safe and secure place just in case there are more after you." I say in the most comforting manner I could muster, "That is if you are comfortable staying with me until morning?"

She gave a hesitate nod signaling that she was indeed fine with the arrangement. I smiled as I continued towards my home. Luckily it didn't take long. Once inside I led Shirone to my room.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." My offer was met with resistance until I suggested an improvise.

And that's how I ended up sleeping in the same bed as one of my waifus.

The next morning I woke up with Shirone wrapping her arms around my body like a security blanket of some sort. At first I had thought of waking her up but upon thinking about the events that happened to her yesterday, I decided to let her sleep for as long as she needed.

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 9**

**Level: 3**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 300**

**MP: 341**

**STR: 14**

**DEX: 11**

**CON: 11**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 11**

**CHA: 14**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**5 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL 5 - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 50 points per second! COST: 25 MP**

**Berserk - LVL 4 - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 40%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 60%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 50% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 9 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 2 - Passive - Provides a 40% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL 3 - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 5 MP per thread**

**Fate King - LVL 5 - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 75%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 40% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 15 MP**

**Instinct - LVL 5 - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 50%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 50%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 200 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 200 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 15 MP**

I'm sad to admit but I've only leveled up twice following the incident with Mittens. As it turns out the requirement for experience to level up is absurd. So much so that the 100,000,000 EXP I'd get for beating Diehauser in a Rating Game would likely only level me up once...maybe. In all likelihood that amount might only get me a third of the way there when I hit the higher levels.

But one interesting thing I found out about the nature of my stats was how they were different for each race. At first I thought that devils had naturally higher stats than humans, but that isn't the case at all. As it turns out both humans and devils can have the exact same stats, the only difference between them was the definition of power, for example if my 12 points in STR meant I could carry heavy objects for short distances as a human, than 5 points in STR would mean the same thing for me as a devil. This also extended to the Evil Pieces, Rooks would not gain points in STR and CON, rather the value for the preexisting points and future points simply changed. The reason I bring this up is a simple one, what does that mean for Super Devils?

The game already confirmed my theory a year ago about the difference in stat points, and I know that at level 15 I have the opportunity to take the Super Devil perk thus upgrading my race. Now this posed a big problem for me, it meant that even at max level with maxed out stats I would never be stronger or even on par with beings such as Ophis, Great Red or Trihexa which is problematic for its own reasons because as it stands I could very well have to fight one if not all three in the future.

As it stood, I don't have any solutions for that unless I can evolve further than a mere Super Devil. Something far more godly, perhaps a Devil God...name to be decided. But still it was a goal I felt was worth striving for after my already set goals that is.

**Or you could sit back and enjoy the ride! Give the cat to Rias and let canon events unfold and let the others worry about the issues that are sure to pop up!**

No...

Something about the games suggestion about just letting things transpire the way they did before left a bad taste in my mouth. The idea to just sit back and allow someone else to do all the work as I just watch uselessly on the sidelines irked me in ways I didn't even know that it would.

No!

I would not allow that to happen. I will not simply sit by and let canon take its course, if anything I'll derail it so badly it won't even be recognizable by the time I'm done with it. I don't care if I have to fight fate itself I will not give up any chance at a modicum of happiness that I could achieve with this new life of mine.

If someone tries to get in my way of my goal, I don't care who they are, I'll defeat them. I'm Barisol Sallos and I won't lose to anyone or anything. Let the fates try and stop me, let the predestined events try to occur I'll crush them under my foot if need be.

This is a declaration of war against canon, against both the heroes and villains of the original story. I will not live a miserable life were I let others decide for me again, I will live the life I choose for myself.

"Hmm." Shirone sturs next to me as she begins to awaken.

"Morning sleepyhead." I greet causing her to jump up with wide eyes until the memories of the events of last night finally catch up to her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a guarded manner.

"My name is Barisol, Barisol Sallos, let's be friends." I answer in a cheery way with a wide smile on my face and an outstretched hand.

She looked between me and her own hand a few times before eventually grabbing a hold of mine.

"I used to be called Shirone." She said in a monotone.

"Use to?" I asked playing dumb, she nodded her head.

"I don't want to be called that anymore. Not after my sister…" She paused mid sentence no doubt not feeling comfortable with revealing that bout of information just yet with me.

"Okay then how about I give you a new name?" She looks at me for a few seconds before nodding again.

"Alright. Hmmm, how about Koneko? It means kitten in Japanese, plus kittens are cute so I think it fits you perfectly." I suggest and she thinks it over a bit before giving me another nod.

"My name is Koneko now." She said accepting the new name alot easier than what I would've thought.

"Okay then, let's go eat some breakfast, I think my friends are coming over." I say holding out my hand for her to take, sure enough she took it.

As soon as Koneko and I got down to the dining room we were greeted by Sairaorg and Ravel who both took notice of the girl whose hand I was holding onto. This of course caused Ravel gave the girl a jealous look that she quickly hid.

"Barisol, who is your friend here?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"Oh this is Koneko, I found her last night after she was attacked. I thought it best to bring her back here where it's nice and safe." At hearing that Ravel smiles.

"Yes, that does sound like you quite a bit." It does?

"Wait attacked? You don't mean by that thing from four years ago, do you?" Sairaorg asked clearly feeling worried.

"No it wasn't Mittens." Was all I said in reply causing my oldest friend to sigh in relief and causing the other two to look at us as if we both grew a second head.

"Mittens?" Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"It's what I named this monster that attacked me and Sairaorg when we were younger." Somehow that didn't seem to satisfy the two girls as they still gave us strange looks.

"It was a horrible create with crooked teeth and skin that looked too tight for its body. I still have nightmares." Sairaorg shivered as he spoke about Mittens.

"Why call it Mittens?" Ravel inquired and I shrugged.

"It kinda looked like a Mittens to me." I said lamely.

"So is Koneko going to join your Peerage?" Ravel asked shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts revolving this odd conversation.

"That's more up to her." I said setting a plate for Koneko, "I prefer to give people the choice to join as opposed to forcing it upon them."

Everyone looked to Koneko who had decided that the ground was way more interesting, or was feeling embarrassed either way.

"I'll have to think about it." Was her only reply.

"No worries. Now let's get to eating shall we!" I declared.

* * *

Following breakfast the four of us went into the library to kill some time when my father walked in along with Sirzechs and Grayfia. I looked between the Satan and his Queen to try and guess what it was that they wanted but it became clear when their eyes landed on Koneko.

"Barisol! You have some explaining to do young man!" My father growled angrily.

"What did I do this time?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"You attacked six devils last night." He said sternly.

"Only because they were attacking Koneko." I said in my defense.

"Who?" He quirked an eyebrow, and I pointed to the white haired nekomata.

"Is this true?" He asked Koneko who quickly hid behind me and gave a shaky nod.

"I see…" Father didn't seem to know how to respond.

"If that's the case then I should be thanking you young Barisol." Sirzechs said kindly before turning his attention to the girl behind me, "However I will need to take the girl with me."

At that I could see Koneko's face turn to terror.

"And why is that?" I asked and Lucifer gave me a forlorn look.

"The girl's sister killed her master and the other devils want justice for it." So he wants me to hand over koneko so they can execute her huh?

"Sorry but I can't let you take her. If they want justice so badly then how about they take it out on the one that actually committed the deed." I glare down the man earning me surprised looks from everyone.

"You do realize who your talking to right?" Ravel asked and I grinned.

"Of course I do. I just don't care. Koneko is under my protection so unless you intend to kill me I won't falter even for a second." At my declaration Sairaorg and Ravel stood by my side.

"If that's the will of my King then I shall make it a reality." He said with a grin of his own.

"Hmm, what sort of person would I be if I didn't stand by my finance?" She too smiled as she stood at my right.

Sirzechs laughed at that, "It seems you did a good job picking your Peerage barisol. Fine I won't take her today, but unless she joins your Peerage I can't guarantee her safety." Sirzechs said and I turn to Koneko who could only stare.

"That's fine because so long as there is breath in my body I swear to keep her safe. Besides I have no intention of being a lair." My words were met with a series of smiles.

"Very well, I suppose with that out of the way I shall take my leave." Sirzechs said leaving via teleportation circle.

Strangely enough Grayfia stayed behind and gave me an impressed look.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting that from you. The rumors make always made you sound like a passive person that just allowed people to walk over you. It's good to see that isn't the case, I can't wait to see how far you go." She said to me before following her King.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Let's Cuck Lucifer!**

**You managed to gain the attention of Lucifer's wife, you sly dog! See if you can get her to fall in love with you and join you in your quest!**

**Objectives!**

**Make Grayfia Lucifuge fall in love with you and leave Sirzechs Lucifer!**

**Rewards!**

**50,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Grayfia Lucifuge!**

**You get to say you cucked the Devil himself!**

Why do I not get the option to decline this quest? Damnit game stop trying to screw me over!

"Why did you do that for me?" Koneko asked from behind me.

"What was the first thing I said to you? Do you remember?" I questioned and she shook her head, "I said that there was no need to fear because I was there. As far as I'm concerned that still stands true."

Koneko began to cry and ran into my arms for a hug. While it was a touching moment I could see that Ravel had puffed out her cheeks. Looks like I'll need to do some damage control later. Still though I'd say things went just as good as I could've asked for.

* * *

**AN: Well it seems I was able to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than I originally thought. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**AzureSoulReaper: Glad you think so.**

**massone22: It seems to be heading that way.**

**S0UL-essen: Thank you! Also your vote has been counted.**

**Dr. Gale: An oc huh? Maybe I will. Thanks for the vote.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Here you go.**

**grimmouse197: I'll try, no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life: 05**

* * *

Somehow I knew it would come to this, I'm not sure how but I knew. Maybe it was due in part to my warped psyche? Maybe it was due in part to the game messing with me on some deeper level? Regardless of the reason it doesn't change the current situation.

**Would you like to roll?**

**Y/N?**

I should probably try to get better impulse control. Afterall I said that I wouldn't roll today, but I just can't help it! I need to roll!

Ever since the escapade today to the human world I've been feeling a familiar itch gnawing away at me. It doesn't help that we passed by a few folks playing a gacha game on their phones.

Not wasting any time, I hit yes only to enter the void that was broken up by the summoning circle and three familiar lights. At the end of the roll what lay in my hands was a skill book with three words written on it.

Stand - [Killer Queen].

Immediately I froze. Somehow, through some fluke of logic instead of getting something horrible like a second Mittens like I thought I would. Instead I was given my favorite Stand from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

It takes all my willpower to not just learn the skill immediately. Instead I take a Pawn piece and watch as the newest member of my Peerage comes worth entering the world in a glorious pose. The muscular cat like stand looked at me with its wide eyed stoic expression.

**(4/15)**

"Killer Queen, welcome aboard." In response Killer Queen disappears into me much like how a Stand would its user.

I had to wonder about the legality of reincarnating a Stand into a devil but ultimately I decided not to question it. Afterall there was no rule saying that I couldn't. Although since Killer Queen is a Stand it does beg the question if anyone can see or damage it. This will require testing at a later date.

For now I should focus on something else, a new distraction something to fill in the time but what? I can't train given how late into the day it is and I just used my free gacha roll. I'm running out of ideas here.

**How about some music?**

Like what kind?

**What kind do you like?**

An excellent question, I wish I knew. In my old life I would listen to just about anything but since reincarnating into this world I find it hard to enjoy much of anything, to feel much of anything. Everything is either fleeting or a whim of some sort.

"What exactly do you plan on doing once you gain a full Peerage?" Koneko asked me out of the blue having entered my room.

"Me? Well, I want to become the Champion of the Rating Game, and after that I guess I don't really know what I'd do afterwards. I tend to follow my whims more than I do any super long term plans so perhaps I'll continue doing that." I chuckled nervously at the end of my sentence.

"Okay, in that case I'll do my best to make all of your whims a reality." She said, her voice still in a monotone.

"I'm glad you said that."I gave a bright smile and placed my hand on top of her head as I started to scratch around where her cat ear would be at.

"Hmm, not fair." She purred out.

"I know." I say not bothering to stop.

I had no intention of stopping and given how much my adorable little Rook seemed to enjoy the experience. However this moment was interrupted by the arrival of my mother who didn't bother to knock.

"Dinner is ready. I suggest you both go downstairs now before everything is gone." She drones out before sauntering away before either of us could react.

"Well, let's go." I say getting up.

"..." While she didn't say anything she was noticeably disappointed by the end of the contact.

Downstairs both my parents sat at the table already eating the spread of food before them. I took a seat to my father's left while Koneko took the seat next to me. We both looked at each other before we dug in ourselves.

Father looked between the two of us before clearing his throat.

"So, Barisol, Jaime tells me that you've been having Chiron train your Peerage." He says and I nod my head.

"That's right. I figured it was a better idea to have him do it given his experience." I answer.

"Good idea, but how do you feel about it?" He asked turning to Koneko.

"I have no problem with it. Chiron is a great teacher and if it means I can get stronger then I don't care who it is that teaches me." She answers surprising my father.

"Really? Is becoming stronger that important to you?" Khazak asked.

"It is. If I become stronger than I can protect Barisol and make his dreams a reality." Was her straight to the point answer.

"I see. I must admit I was nervous at first but I think I can put it on hold for now." He said making me roll my eyes in an overly sarcastic matter.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that otherwise your eyes will get stuck like that." Lemrina warned in her usual emotionally dull tone.

"I like her." Koneko whispers to me.

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?" I sweatdropped.

"So tell me, is Ravel okay with you creating a harem?" Lemrina asked without so much as blinking.

I coughed and Koneko's cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

"I believe she said no more than five." Khazak said stepping in.

"You were eavesdropping!" I shouted back.

"Only five?" Mother tilted her head to the side.

"I think its a healthy amount, besides there's nothing saying that they can't readjust in the future." Khazak said taking a bite of his steak.

"I suppose not." Lemrina nodded.

"Can we please not have this conversation! It's really freaking awkward!" I shouted out causing both to look at me.

"Why?" They both questioned at the same time.

"What do you mean why?" I asked eyes wide, secretly motioning to koneko who looked embarrassed, at least as embarrassed as her poker face would allow her to.

"Ah, I see." Khazak clears his throat, "My apologies for assuming."

"It's fine." Koneko said before scarfing down her food, "I think I'll head to my room for the night."

Koneko took off as fast as she could.

* * *

The next day found Ravel and I lounging around outside in the garden. I had decided now was the best moment to test something out.

"Hey Ravel can you do me a favor?" I ask and she nods.

"What is it?" The youngest child of lord Phenex questioned.

"Killer Queen." I bring out the stand who once again takes a pose, "Now can you see him?"

"Of course I can. Now what is it exactly?" Ravel asked clearly never having seen something like this before.

"My Pawn, I call it Killer Queen." I say proudly.

"Like the song?" Ravel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the song." I wonder how she'd react to Sheer Heart Attack or Bites the Dust, it's probably a good idea to not mention the latter and to only use the former at a later date.

"And how did you meet exactly?" Ravel asked.

"By complete chance, I'm pretty sure he's an avatar type Sacred Gear of some sort." I said telling the partial truth, after all I couldn't just tell her about the gacha otherwise I'd have to reveal the gamer, something I hope to never do.

"Return." I commanded and Killer Queen recalled himself back into me.

**Phrasing!**

Not now.

"So, I was wondering…" Ravel began swaying from side to side lightly, "Are you looking forward to our wedding?" She asked a sense of worry lacing her voice.

I gave her a smile, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that sometimes you have this forlorn look on your face as if you're thinking about the worst thing ever, and I'm afraid that it might be-" I silenced Ravel by kissing her on the cheek, an action that made her blush a deep crimson.

"Y-You idiot! You shouldn't just kiss someone like that out of nowhere!" She stuttered out.

"But how could I resist? You are my cute fiance after all so it's only natural that I would be affectionate from time to time." I say with a large grin on my face.

"Hmm!" Still Ravel blushed and couldn't keep herself from looking embarrassed.

"I love it when you get so flustered like this!" I exclaimed happily.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore of you doubting yourself." I say and she looks at me with dazed eyes.

"Whenever I have that look on my face because of other things not you. Trust me our arrangement is the last thing that would make me unhappy." I said before wrapping my arms around the poor girl and bringing her into a hug.

When I let her go, Ravel looked at me and then turned to leave while speaking faster then I almost didn't catch.

"SorryIhavetogorightnowIhavetohelpmymotherwithsomethingI'llseeyoulaterorsomething!" She said taking off.

While running out of the garden she bumped into Sairaorg.

"Hey, Ravel how are you doing?" He asked and she just looked back at me, her face reddening and she then ran away without answering.

"I take it you did something that really made her feel embarrassed." My oldest friend asked and I nodded my head.

"And it was so worth it." I say with a shit eating grin on my face.

"I'm sure it was." He gave a hearty laugh.

"So what brings you by?" I asked my oldest friend who looked to me.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my mom and also that I think I'm ready to take on your offer from before." Sairaorg said making me grin.

"Alright then, let's get going." I say smiling to him.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm thinking after this chapter I'll skip to when cannon starts unless everyone else prefers for me to continue with this childhood arc and build up Barisol's Peerage or just skip ahead? Either way hope you all enjoyed it.**

**JustAShadow4: (:**

**Dr. Gale: That is an idea I've been playing with since I first pulled the wendigo from the random generator if I'm being honest, either that or to have it be his familiar.**

**Guest: He might be chaotic stupid but its fun to write.**

**Also I swear the gacha is completely random.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life: 06**

* * *

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 12**

**Level: 10**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1001**

**MP: 1101**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 13**

**CON: 13**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

Another three years have passed and I've made some progress on leveling up now being at level 10 something I thought would be next to impossible a few years ago given the grind I've had to put myself through with all the trivial quests that were worth between 10 and 100 exp each. But that hard work was about to pay off soon as I obtain a certain perk I've had my eyes on for a while.

**Perk Selection!**

**Soul of Lucifer! - You possess the soul of the original Lucifer! +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient! Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects! Gain skill Demonic Resistance at MAX level!**

It was a perk I knew I needed but for now it'll have to wait as I have more important matters to attend to.

"I'm still peeved this place doesn't sell cheeseburgers." I say quietly as to avoid being overheard by the other customers.

"It's the most famous restaurant here in the capital city, I think the food they serve will suffice. Besides didn't already have one for lunch?" Ravel asked and I looked away with a guilty expression on my face.

"Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that they're missing out on the best meal ever." I defend and she chuckles at my statement.

"I swear if it were up to you we'd be eating at another family restaurant." Ravel smiled as she spoke.

"And what pray tell is wrong with that?" I say crossing my arms.

"Nothing I suppose." She replied still smiling as she cut into her lamb shank.

I looked at my own shank of lamb with a smile of my own present. In truth the food didn't matter to me since first I don't require it in the first place and second all food lacks any flavor to me. But what did count in my book was spending time with Ravel, hell spending time with any of my Peerage members always brought a smile to my face, they were my friends and family, I'd do anything for them.

"So tomorrow you have to attend the meeting of the young devils." Ravel reminded me from as she looked at her notepad.

"Do I have to?" My question was met with a gaze that said "Yes of course you dummy." I know this mostly because that's exactly what she said.

"All four Satans are going to be present plus this meeting could have a big impact on your future." She said in between bites.

Somehow I doubt that last part.

"You shouldn't doubt it at all." Ravel said moving closer to me.

"Wait I didn't say anything." I defended myself only to get an oh so smug look from my fiance.

"You didn't have to, it was written on your face." She spoke triumphantly not noticing a bit of sauce that was on her lip.

"And you should pay closer attention to when you eat young lady." I say before using my finger to get said meat sauce from her lip and lick my finger.

"Hmm, taste like Ravel." I tease and her whole body tenses as she blushes red like a tomato.

"Why would you do that in public?" She asked fidgeting around.

"To see you all flustered of course." Was my sing song reply.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain some composure before speaking again.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving at around seven o'clock to make it to the gathering." Ravel continued to layout the plan for tomorrow and trying her best to ignore my teasing.

"Alright, alright, I give I guess I'll go." I say raising my hands up in mock surrender which makes Ravel smile a little at my antics.

* * *

The following day could only be described as hell. All the young devils and heirs to the remaining pillars were gathered in one room with their Peerages, this made for quite a scene as most wanted nothing more than to assert dominance over the others while some sat back and started churning out rumors like wildfire. The select few, read me, who didn't partake in these particular things decided to stand as far away from the others as possible as to avoid any chance of communication with them. I wasn't completely alone as I had my Peerage at my side, Sairaorg stood at a corner and took it upon himself to overlook the rest of the "guests" and to break up any fights that may occur. Ravel stood to my left, diligently jotting down notes while occasionally observing me and the other heirs from time to time. Koneko stood at my right side and was currently holding onto my hand for support, an act that I was happy to do, despite her impressive poker face I could tell she was uncomfortable with being here.

"You alright Kitten?" Asked using the affectionate nickname.

"I'll be fine." Was her simple reply but I could tell something was up.

"Whats up Koneko I can tell something is bothering you?" She turned her head up to look at me before returning her gaze forward.

"The group over there think I'm your little sister." At hearing that I follow her gaze to the culprits and I'm not too surprised by what I see.

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask before putting a hand atop her head.

"Isn't it the job of the older brother to spoil the younger sister?" I start to rub the sweet spot as I've come to call it and bask as I hear Koneko to start purring in delight.

I also notice Ravel glare at the white haired girl briefly before returning to her notes. Oh boy isn't this a treat, spoiling one while making the other pout in such a cute manner I simply can't resist.

"Hey, Barisol don't you think you should be mingling with the other clan heirs? Try to form some alliances and what not?" Sairaorg asked out of the blue, making me look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I asked my oldest friend.

"No not really but it's the smart thing to do given how in a few years some of these pipsqueaks are going to be in charge it might be wise." He suggested I had no way of arguing with him.

"So where do I begin?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"How about you try talking to Mislar Berith? He seems like a good first pick." Ravel spoke up.

"I'll take your word for it." I say as I leave to approach the Berith clan heir.

"Ah, Barisol Sallos. Good to see you decided to make it for a change." Mislar said as I walked by.

"Yes, well I try as I might I still have to participate in these events every now and again." I say while giving the most charming smile I could muster.

"So what brings you over to little old me? Wouldn't happen to be the fact that your little Phenex suggested doing so, now would it?" The Berith heir question.

"It is." My blunt response seemed to be in his favor as he smiled and gave a laugh.

"I have to admit I rather like the straightforward approach you use." Mislar said which made me raise an eyebrow.

"You do?" I'm sure I looked as dumbfounded as I sound.

"Yes, most of the others try to play approaching me as a coincidence at least you admit that it's because somebody told you to." He laughed while waving his hand about.

"Well in truth I'm not one for this whole schmoozing thing." I say and he looks at me in relief.

"Oh thank Satan somebody else that gets it. You have no idea how annoying it is to have to deal with people that only talk to you because they want something out of you." Mislar gace an exaggerated sigh as he spoke.

"Tell me about, it's one of the reasons I usually avoid these damn things. The people that come here tend to be so fake it's infuriating." I ad on and he looks at me with a look of agreement.

"I wish I was able to get away with not attending but my parents insist that I have to. How do you do it?" He asked and I just shrug.

"In all honesty I just kinda don't go. My mom isn't a social person so she doesn't complain and my dad just kinda accepted that I the fact that I take after her in that regard." I admit and he gives me a jealous expression.

"I wish things worked that way for me." He said and I just gave him an uneasy look.

"I don't know because of the way I am I tend to be at the source of a lot of rumors some are fine others paint me in a bad picture others just don't make a lick of sense." At my statement he laughs.

"Who says that? A lick of sense? Where did you hear that one from?" Mislar asked.

"Just something I overheard in one of my travels to the human world." Was my answer.

"Wait you've been to the human world?" Mislar's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, a few times. Wait have you not?" I question truly interested in knowing his answer.

"No. Never, but I've always wanted to." I give him an apologetic look.

"You must tell me everything that you know! I have to hear it for myself!" He requested in an overly excited manner.

And that was how I spent a majority of my time at this gathering, tellings the tells of my less than exciting adventures in the human world to Mislar Berith. This continued until I spotted one, Ajuka Beelzebub just the devil I was hoping to see. I excused myself from the conversation with Mislar who accepted as he had someone else to talk to and I approached the super devil.

"Excuse me, sir?" I started gaining the attention of the green haired Satan.

"Can I be of some assistance to you?" He asked and I nodded my head anxiously.

"Yes, actually I had a question regarding the Evil Pieces?" At this he sighs heavily before speaking.

"Sorry but you only get the one set and no replacements for pieces you've already used." He said dismissively.

"What? No! Nothing like that. I wanted to know if it would be possible to modify an existing piece. Like for example say I wanted to reincarnate a dangerous monster named Mittens, but I didn't want to deal with it trying to kill me and the rest of my Peerage all the time so I add a spell that forces absolute commands on the piece I used to reincarnate him, could I do that?" At hearing my example Ajuka's eyes stare agape no doubt due to the lunacy that my question brought with it.

"In theory, you could but I would imagine that regardless, your Mittens would end up straying from you even with a spell like that if it is truly just a beast." Ajuka said and I gave a nod.

"Okay, speaking of strays let's say that I wanted to reincarnate a stray devil would they maintain their monstrous appearance or revert back to normal?" This time after I finished asking Ajuka rubbed his temples as if he were nursing a headache.

"If you somehow managed to convince them then their appearance would revert. However it's unlikely they'd agree to join you. Also to say that you reincarnated them is incorrect as being a stray devil means they've already been reincarnated already. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not have to talk anymore about stray devils." Ajuka stated which drew my attention.

"And why is that?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Let's just say that something unusual occurred a few days ago involving a stray devil." At hearing this, my eyes lit up.

"Unusual how?" Ajuka stared at me for a moment as if contemplating something.

"What did you say your name was?" He inquired and I smirked.

"I didn't but its Barisol Sallos." Upon saying that his eyes also lit up.

"As in the kid that fought that monster a few years back?" He question I nodded.

"Yup, that was my first run in with Mittens. Now tell me what makes this stray so unusual, I'm just dying to know." At hearing this Ajuka chuckled briefly.

"I see, if that's the case then I suppose there is a reason for all this." He muttered to himself.

"A few weeks ago a devil left their master, we were able to pinpoint their location thanks to the Evil Piece used to reincarnate them, however that changed a few days ago when the signal disappeared altogether. In essence its as if they just vanished into the void." He explained.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**I Swear It Was There A Moment Ago!**

**Ajuka Beelzebub has lost every trace of a stray devil in the human world! It's as though they never existed! A glitch in the Matrix perhaps?**

**Objectives!**

**Unleash your inner detective skills and figure out what happened to the stray! Just know that no matter how hard you try you'll never be Batman!**

**Rewards!**

**10,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Ajuka Beelzebub!**

**?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Oh screw you game I can so be Batman!

"So, where exactly was the last place the stray was before going dark on you?" I inquired and Ajuka looked at me for a few seconds before relenting.

"The last known location of the stray was in the forests of Northern Maine, near a town called Allagash. Is there a reason you're asking?" Ajuka couldn't hide the small smile I saw on his lips as I spoke.

"I might consider looking into it myself. Who knows, maybe it'll be a good way to ease some boredom." I say and he looks at me with a knowing look.

"Living your life based on whims huh? What a dangerous way to live." He commented and I just smiled back at him.

"Maybe but it tends to keep things interesting, doing it like this." I say before turning to leave.

I return to the rest of my Peerage that had seen me talking with Ajuka.

"So how did that go?" Sairaorg asked.

"Guys we're heading to Maine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Life: 07**

* * *

"The people live in Maine, of course. There's nowhere else to live. With the writer, the alcoholic, too. The adulterer and his whore. Some dumb rednecks, a disappointing resolution. Here in Stephen King's Maine!" I found myself singing the Nostalgia Critic's parody of the Gillgain's Island theme.

"We get it we're in Maine." Koneko monotone no doubt tired of me singing the same little tune over and over again.

"Oh relax Kitten, I'm just having a bit of fun is all." I say but she stares at me with the smallest signs of a glare on her face.

"Alright I'll stop." I cave almost immediately.

Currently it was winter in the human world so with the drop in temperature came the falling of snow. Koneko looked at the white flakes with curiosity, if I had to guess I'd bet this is her first time seeing snow given how we usually only visit the human world during the summer and we don't get snow in the underworld.

"Why did we have to come here again? It's so cold?" Ravel complained despite being bundled up in four extra layers of clothes.

"Because I want to investigate this missing stray that Ajuka lost and this is the last place said stray was known to be at." I say before wrapping an arm around Ravel and pulling her close to my side.

"There, hopefully you'll warm up like this." I receive a quiet thank you and a smile as an indication that she appreciates my actions and while I'm a little saddened to not see her all flustered this is fine to.

Koneko, however looks over at us and glares daggers at Ravel before walking over and latching onto my other arm.

"You cold as well? No problem." I wrap my other arm around the white haired nekoshou and pull her in close.

"Sairaorg you need to stay warm to old pal?" I call out to my first Rook who seemed to be enjoying himself while traversing the deep snow.

"No, I'm good, I find this to be quite the invigorating workout." Sairaorg said before falling flat on his face into a larger pile of snow.

"Damn ice." We heard him grumble out which earned a good laugh from everyone.

A few minutes pass before we reach the exact location that the stray was last known to be at. There was already a group of devils sent to investigate and they seemed to be working with a group of exorcists that originally were hunting the stray.

"You must be Barisol, lord Beelzebub informed me that you'd be arriving, although I imagined someone older." One of the devils said approaching me.

"That I am." I answer ignoring the second half of his statement.

"This is my Bishop Ravel Phenex and my two Rooks Sairaorg Bael and Koneko Toujou." I introduced the party minus Killer Queen as I found out that only my Peerage and I could see him.

"Well it's an honor to have one of the clan heirs here to help us in our investigation." The older devil said with one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen.

"Glad to be of assistance, Mr. Baxter." I say reading hsi badge and giving an equally fake smile.

"Here's the testimony of the exorcists that were hunting the stray before it disappeared." Baxter handed me a written document.

Going over the contents I couldn't help but notice a name that I was familiar with listed under the exorcists that were on the hunt that day. A name I didn't think I'd be seeing for a couple of years to come.

Irina Shidou.

The thought of meeting one of the church duo before the events of the Excalibur arc never really occurred to me until now. I wonder if that means she's here too? If so I should try to make a good impression. Actually I should probably try to do that regardless if Xenovia is here or not, but still I'm so nervous right now that I just don't know what to do.

"Great more devils." I hear someone grumble out only to look and see Irina.

She doesn't seem too thrilled by my arrival but I don't let it get to me. Instead I approach her and extend a hand.

"Hi, I'm Barisol, Barisol Sallos let's work together to find this stray devil." I say and she gives me a perplexed look.

"Well I'm Irina Shidou, and I don't need help from a devil like you." She stuck her tongue out.

This earned her ire from everyone in my peerage as they all glared at her exuding killing intent. This caused the girl to flinch in place.

"Hey church girl you should be nice." I heard Sairaorg say in a tone of voice so calm and even that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay enough of that." I say discharging a bit of my demonic power into the atmosphere making everyone chill.

"My apologies for that, my Peerage can be a little protective at times, they meant no harm I assure you." I give a friendly smile to try and appear nice as I spoke.

"Irina, there you are." Another voice spoke out and upon seeing the owner I have to keep the smile off of my face.

"Xenovia! Hey!" The pigtailed girl turned to the blue haired exorcist.

"Great more exorcists." I heard Sairaorg give a snide remark.

"You must be the heir of Sallos I heard that was arriving." Xenovia said facing Sairaorg.

"Actually…" I started gaining the girl's attention.

"I'm Barisol Sallos, that's my Rook Sairaorg Bael." I pointed out and she just looked between the two of us.

"My apologies." She said with a simple nod.

"Its fine." I waved my hand away to show that there was no harm done.

"Xenovia, you shouldn't apologies to some devil." I hear Irina whisper into her friend's ear.

"That's not just some devil, he was sent here by the maou Beelzebub. He has to be good at this sort of thing." Xenovia whispered back which made me sweatdrop, somehow the reality of what happened got morphed...oh well.

"So what can you tell me about what we have here so far?" I ask and both exorcists look at each other before turning back to me.

"Not a whole lot unfortunately. We found traces of blood belonging to the stray but otherwise we haven't found much of anything." Xenovia revealed.

"Blood? That'll be enough. If you two would be so kind as to show us the blood?" I requested with the friendliest smile on my face.

"Come this way." They both said in unison.

They brought us to a patch of snow that was dyed red.

"Koneko, think you can follow the scent?" I asked and she gave a few quick sniffs.

"There is a trail but its faint." She said before walking forward, we followed of course.

We walked for a solid hour into the woods before Koneko stopped in her tracks.

"This is where the trail ends." Koneko says stopping in the middle of a clearing.

Hmm...something isn't right. I take a look around and search for any tracks I could see but there was nothing.

"Irina, in the report it said you fought against the stray, what exactly happened?" I asked the pigtailed girl and she put a finger to her chin as she recalled the event.

"Well, I tried getting her with my holy sword but she was so fast that I only managed to nick her. But in the midst of battle there was a flash of light that nearly blinded me, when my sight came back the stray was already long gone." She informed and I started to scratch my chin.

"Do you have an idea?" Ravel asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing concrete. Although I suspect magic is at play." I speak with narrowed eyes as I look at the spot that Koneko said the trail ended.

"But how? The stray was a Knight and wasn't that adept at magic." Ravel was the one to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Two there should be. No more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it." I recited earning a strange look from everyone.

"What does that mean?" Xenovia asked.

"There was a second one here. An accomplice maybe even the mastermind." I inform looking at the ground intensely.

"How can you be so sure." Irina tilted her head.

Because I just got a notification that I successfully deduced that there are two.

"Sometimes the simplest of solutions is the correct one." I say before standing up.

"Can I trust that if anything new surfaces that someone will inform me later?" I asked the two exorcists.

"You would be correct in assuming so." Xenovia answered.

"Alright, I think I'll stay here and search the area some more." I say and she nods.

"In that case Irina and I will return to our people while you and your group continue to search here." She proposed and I agreed with the idea.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time passed but I do know I'm no closer to figuring this out. Damn it all I'm no detective.

"So what are you thinking?" Sairaorg asked.

"I'm thinking I might have bitten off more than I can chew." I say putting down a few of the documents I was given from Baxter.

"Well there's a great antidote for that." He said getting real close to me.

"And that would be wha-" I was cut off by a snowball being slammed into my face.

Immediately he took off running. I took a moment to process what just had happened before standing up and chasing after him. From just beyond the treeline I was greeted by a volley of snowballs being thrown at me.

**Side Quest Unlocked!**

**Snowball, Snowball, Snowball Fight!**

**Snow day! School's closed! And somewhere out there, a snowball fight is waiting to happen!**

**Objective!**

**Take a break from work and have some fun! Just be careful nobody stuffs snow down the back of your coat!**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

I blink the snow out of my eyes and look at them with.

"Is my hair alright?" I ask making everyone give me a confused look.

This gave me ample time to have Killer Queen make a bunch of snowballs and launching them at the others.

"Hey, no fair you can't use Killer Queen!" I heard Ravel shout at me.

"Well, its three on one so I thought I should even out the odds." I retort taking cover in preparation of the following volley.

What ensued was pure chaos as I ducked and weaved out of the way in an attempt to dodge the snowballs, of course I was nailed a few times but I'm pretty sure Killer Queen and I got them back. In the midst of battle I was able to get Koneko alone.

Try as she might to run I was always hot on her heels. With a well aim strike I managed to hit her in the abdomen but she also got me in the face. She ran towards me tackling me down to the ground and the two of us rolled down a hill. When we came to the end of the fall we were both laughing with me lying on my back and Koneko snuggled up into my chest.

I looked down at her and I can't lie, she was extraordinarily cute in that moment. No she was always this cute. She was my cute little kitten, mine and mine alone. We both leaned towards each other only to slam snowballs into the other's face.

"Ugh, guys! I can't find Ravel!" I hear Sairaorg shout out.

"What?" I asked standing up.

"I turned around for a moment and she was just gone." Sairaorg explained, my heart was pounding in my chest, a thousand thoughts going through my head.

What if she was hurt? Or taken? Or worse?

"Koneko, can you track her?" I turn to the nekoshou who nods before standing up herself and started running in one direction.

"Follow her." I tell Sairaorg and we both take off after her.

Shit! The snow is starting to come down heavier than before. I can barely see anything in front of me.

"Barisol!" I heard Koneko yell.

"Koneko what is it?" I shout out in reply.

No response.

"Killer Queen deploy second bomb!" I order the stand and Sheer Heart Attack is unleashed and starts moving.

The hope is that Sheer Heart Attack will follow Koneko. At least I hope it follows her. I follow the tank tracks through the snow only for it to end at another clearing different from the one I had been observing.

"Barisol! Barisol!" I didn't even register when Sairaorg appeared at my side and started shaking me.

Nor did I register the fact that tears had been streaming down my face.

"I lost both of them." The words came out tasting bitter and despair welled up inside of me.

"It'll be alright." He said trying to reassure me.

"We'll find them." Sairaorg said hugging me tightly.

"I promise you, we'll find them."

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger time, hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters. This'll probably be the last update of the week for me, maybe maybe not.**

**Jacksonion Democracy: Don't worry he won't cuck Sirzechs I put that there for comedic effect more than anything.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Here you go!**

**Anyway that'll have to be enough from me, thank you for reading and pleases leave a review letting me know what you like, what you didn't and anything you'd like to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life: 08**

* * *

Two days have passed since Ravel and Koneko went missing and I'm nowhere close to finding them. I keep berating myself for losing sight of them again and again but Sairaorg tries to comfort me telling me that it wasn't my fault. If only that were true.

It was my fault for taking on this quest. If I hadn't accepted the quest then we'd never would have been here and they would never have gone missing. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell anyone that, not the truth it would open up another bag of worms that I just wasn't ready to unleash upon the world.

Instead I stewed in my pit of despair. Both Xenovia and Irina were nice enough to try and help us in locating my lost Peerage members, however I suspect it has more to do with the fact that they're more than likely with the missing stray then anything.

Just the thought of them being in harm's way was enough to get my blood to boil. I wanted to find the person who took them and then I wanted to hurt them badly.

"Barisol, the signal ends here again." Sairaorg says as we reach another clearing.

We were using the tracker we use to pinpoint evil pieces, in this case being Koneko and Ravel's pieces. However everytime we use the damn thing it leads us to a dead end. Sometimes it'll be a clearing like this one, others a patch of woodlands. It was irritating and I was beginning to wonder what it was we were missing.

"Nobody is here. What do you want us to do?" Xenovia asked and I bit my lip, drawing a bit of blood.

"We are missing something." It was the only thing I could think of saying at the moment.

"But what is it?" Irina chimed in.

"I wish I knew." I say looking up to the sky.

It was still snowing and I watched the snow fall from the sky and down onto the ground. I watched as one particular pile grew smaller than the rest given how it was covering our tracks.

Wait...covering ... ground ... cold…

"Shovel." I say suddenly gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"We need shovels, we're going to dig a hole. A really big one at that." I say as I start marking the area with my feet by brushing some snow away.

"I'll get right on it!" Sairaorg exclaimed before taking off in a sprint.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Xenovia questioned and I gave her a look that no doubt made her question my sanity.

"I just got to thinking, there has to be a reason why the trackers lead us here but we don't find anyone. There has to be a reason why the stray's scent ended where it did." I say before I start digging with my hands and fingers.

"Okay, but what is it?" Irina asked and I smiled in response.

"They're underground." At hearing that both exorcists looked between each other.

"You're certain?" The blue haired girl asked me.

"As certain as a heart attack." I reply.

Soon Sairaorg returns with the shovels and all four of us dig. I'm not sure how much time passes before one of our shovels hit something too hard and too big to dig or remove. I take a good look at the substance and recognize it almost immediately. Concrete.

"Looks like my hunch was right." I say while digging around the slab of concrete.

"And what is your hunch exactly?" Irina askes and I smirk.

"A bunker. During the Cold War it was very much a fear for most at the time that the world would end in nuclear Armageddon so the government set up a few emergency bunkers around the country just in case such a scenario arises so people would have a place to evacuate to. It took me some time to realize but there are bound to be one or two in the area. So this entire time while we've been searching up above ground, we should've been searching down below it." I explain to the best of my abilities and yet everyone gives me a look as if I've lost my mind, which hey I might've.

**Mental Pollution has leveled up!**

Bite me game.

"Okay so what do we do about finding the entrance?" Sairaorg asks and I chortle a bit.

"My dearest Sairaorg, we're going to make an entrance." I call out Killer Queen and it touches the the bunker wall.

"Killer Queen…" Sairaorg says in realization as Killer Queen pressed his right thumb onto his index finger's middle phalanx causing the wall to explode.

"What just happened?" Irina exclaimed, unlike Sairaorg and I the church duo wouldn't have seen the explosion so to them the wall just disappeared.

"He just used Killer Queen's first bomb." Was all Sairaorg had to say.

"Is that supposed to me something?" Xenovia asked and I just smirked.

"Not important, let's get a move on." I say before jumping into the hole my Pawn created.

Inside the bunker I was greeted by the sight of an alchemist lab. So, it looks like my hunch was right after all! Ah, here I thought I might've really lost it too!

"So what should we do?" Irina questioned.

"I say we split up to cover more ground." I heard Xenovia say.

"I agree. I'll head down this way." I say pointing in the direction my Instinct was urging me to go down.

"I'll head down with you." To my surprise Xenovia was the one to say that.

"Alright." I nod and we head down that way leaving Sairaorg and Irina to cover the other way themselves.

"So is there any reason you decided to come along with me?" I asked to create some conversation between the two of us.

"I guess in a way I'm curious. I've heard that some devils tend to mistreat their servants yet you seem to be the opposite why is that?" She asked and I had to chuckle.

"Its true that there are some pretty bad masters out there but not all devils are as heartless as you might think. I happen to be one of many that actually treats their servants with care but I'm not the exception like you might believe. Look at the Gremory's, they're well known for treating their servants like family." I explain but I don't think she quite gets it.

"Look, according to what I've been told exorcists are terrible people that kill devils for fun. But clearly that's not true right?" She nods at what I have to say.

"So it stands to reason that the same could be said for some devils. Some are bad, some are good." Some are Rias Gremory others are Diodora Astroth, I add in my head.

"I suppose I get what you're trying to say. Still it's hard to imagine a good devil." Xenovia admits and I just shrug.

We eventually come to a room filled with various notes and books strewn out the place. There was even a door leading to a separate room. We decided that I'd stay behind and look through the documents and other things while she continues to explore further in and that I would just catch up with her later.

From what I could gather a vast majority of the documents were notes on creating a tool to extract an evil piece from someone's soul using a tool based off of the abilities of a grim reaper. It honestly sounded so crazy that it might just work and considering the missing stray it very well might've.

I'm however interrupted from my thoughts by a sudden click that makes me freeze in place. It wasn't the sort of click I really wanted to hear again so soon in this new life of mine. No it wasn't the clicking of high heels or shoes, nor the clicking of keys on a computer. It was the unmistakable click of someone turning the safety off a gun.

"Well, congratulations you're the first person to hold me at gunpoint. Would've hoped to have this moment come later." I say dryly in an attempt to make light of the situation.

"Who are you?" A light, masculine voice asked.

"My name is Barisol, Barisol Sallos. Let's-"

"Sallos? A devil." The voice cut me off,

"Yes, I know. I know very much what you are." His voice was laced with hatred and was bordering on trembling, almost like he was scared.

I try to turn around to take a peek and see what my captor looks like.

"Stop!" I hear him shout, yeah he's he's definitely scared.

"I just want to see what you look like." I say calmly trying to tap into my high charisma score to get me through this,

"I wouldn't give a monster like you the time of day." He said approaching me and placing the cold steel of the barrel against the back of my head.

"You don't want to do this." I try reasoning with him.

"If you kill me they'll never stop hunting you." I remain calm as I speak despite very much wanting to yell at the guy holding me at gunpoint.

"You're here to take her back aren't you? To infect her with that crooked disease." The killing intent this guy was exuding was palaple.

"I won't let you!" He yelled before pulling the trigger, luckily I managed to move my head out of the way before punching him in the stomach.

I created mana threads to try and restain him but he shot the gun two more times forcing me to use the threads to block the attack. A magic circle appeared on the ground and golems appeared from thin air.

"Protect me!" He ordered the rock based lifeforms.

One of them took a swing at me, but I managed to tangle it up before using my Berserk skill to punch it away.

"Killer Queen." I growl as the stand comes to my side.

"Shibobobobo!" Killer Queen cries as it punches away more golems that approached me.

The alchemist looks on in shock as he watches his golems get obliterated by an invisible force.

"What the hell?" He asked confused as to what he's watching.

"I'd get used to it if I were you." I say looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Now, where are they?" I growl filled with anger.

In response he points the gun at me again, however it's too late as Killer Queen has already touched the gun. It explodes damaging his hand but not killing him.

"Where are they?" I ask once more walking slowly and dangerously to the man.

"Like I'll ever tell you anything!" He shouted creating another magic circle.

This time a blast of magic power was blown my way. I wasn't fast enough to dodge and my threads were too weak to deflect. Luckily however I didn't need to worry as a large sword was drawn and used as a shield.

"Took you long enough. Would've thought the gunshots were a tip off that something was wrong." I grumble to my savoir.

"Sorry but this place is a lot bigger than I originally thought it would be." Xenovia apologized.

"It doesn't matter." I say turning away from her and turning back to him-

"Where did he go?" I question as the alchemist seemed to have disappeared.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Xenovia said.

"Damn it all!" I growl before taking off in a direction that my sense where flaring at.

It took me all of ten seconds before I came across a door. I slammed it open to reveal Ravel. She was bound in a chair with a contropation over her eyes. Upon freeing her she jumped into my arms and hugged me for dear life.

"You came! You finally came!" Her eyes where red from crying, a sigh that made my blood run cold.

The bastard made her cry….

I'll kill...I'll fucking kill him myself if I have to.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

She shook her head which filled me with some relief but still I was livid.

"Do you know where Koneko is?" I asked and once again she shook her head.

"I didn't even know he captured her too." Ravel admitted, I held her tight to console her.

"It's alright." I reassure her the best that I can.

"Barisol!" I hear Sairaorg call.

"Over here!" I call back and sure enough my first Rook appears around the corner.

"You have to come see this." He said and I immediately feel worry.

"Is it Koneko? Is she alright?" I ask and he just smiles.

"Don't worry I found her and she's fine. This involves a different matter." He says and I calm down slightly.

"Alright then." I say before following him to another room.

There lying on a bed is a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes next to her is Koneko and the others. Upon seeing the white haired nekoshou I run to her and embrace her.

"Oh thank satan your both alright." I say in much relief.

"Now can someone tell me what's going on here?" I ask only to see a flash of light from behind me.

Turning around I saw the same man from before clutching his injured hand which is bleeding profusely, another army of golems at his side.

"Stay away from her." He says in a dangerous voice.

"So… this must be the stray that went missing then." I say out loud walking towards her prone form.

"Back away from her devil!" He shouts creating another magic circle to threaten me.

"I see so is she your girlfriend?" I look at his face and notice the reaction he makes.

"Sister then. I think I see what is happening here. She strayed from her master and you thought it was a good idea to turn her back into a human. Smart thinking by the way, using a tool based on grim reapers I can't think of many people that would think to do that." I complement.

"Back off!" He barks out.

"You know you've lost right? You have no control over the situation." I say and he doesn't seem to take to kindly to that.

"No control? You think I have no fucking control over the situation huh? Fuck you!" Fired off a bullet of magic energy.

"I suggest not antagonizing the man." Sairaorg suggested.

"Why because he can fire off a few magic bullets? Create a few hollow men? I'm not worried in the slightest." I say taking a step towards the man's sister.

"Stay away from her! I won't let you infect her with that disgusting disease again!" He prepares another shot in response I create a single thread and have Killer Queen touch it.

"By disease you mean the evil piece right?" I say readying the thread for a moments notice.

"What else would I mean? She came to me one day begging me to turn her back. Saying that her master was a horrible person that forced her to commit acts she never wanted to in the first place. What was I supposed to do? Turn her down? Knowing that by leaving her masters side she'd be hunted down like an animal for the rest of her life? What sort of brother would I be if I didn't try to do something for her?" There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well it worked. So congratulations, you managed to do the impossible. I commend you for that, and for doing it to save the life of a loved one no less, truly you have my respect." I say in a soothing tone of voice, the same that my father was so fond of using.

"Oh yeah it worked alright. It also left her in a degenerating state." He said and that's when it clicked.

"So that why you took Ravel, for phoenix tears." I say truly impressed by the thought that went into this.

"Not quite, the regular tears didn't work. So I needed something different, something that would work over time with multiple dosages. I formulated a new serum that held off the effects much better as the degeneration was at odds with the constant regenerating effect from the solution." He exposited and I had to give him credit where credit was due.

"That is a smart solution, but you screwed up majorly." I say and he looks at me as if wanting to know what I meant.

"You took my Ravel and then my Koneko. The moment you did that the gig was up." I say and he laughs, he actually laughed.

"Maybe you're right. But a girl from the Phenex family shows up and alongside a nekomata that likely knows senjutsu, how was I not supposed to nab the opportunity." He questioned.

"You could've just asked." Was my simple reply and everyone gave me a curious look.

"What?" He sounded perplexed.

"Had you just asked I would've gladly helped you. Considering that your sister is now a human again I fail to see how she'd count as a stray devil. Which means I have no reason to hunt her. Hell I only came in the first place because I wanted to know the reason behind how a stray just went and disappeared." At my words he looked at me anger clear in his orbs.

"You...you're trying to trick me aren't you!" He bared his teeth at me and I just shook my head.

"Not at all. I mean every word that I say. You can ask just about anyone I hate liars." I say and he relaxes briefly.

"I see." He looks at his sister who stirs awake.

"Leo?" I hear her say.

"I'm so sorry Michella. Looks like this is the end for me." He then did the one thing I didn't see coming, he fell over dead due to blood loss.

"No!" The girl screams in despair.

I click my tongue.

"Well, there was no need for that." I say to no one in particular.

"Help him! Please help him!" I Michella begs and I look between the two.

"There's only one way I can." I say letting the unspoken part of my statement to set in.

"Do it…" She says tears falling down her face.

I decided to use my remaining Bishop piece given his affinity for magic, what with being an alchemist and what not. Leo's eyes open, he looks confused at first before he settles on his sister then to me. Anger flashes for a moment.

"What did you do to me?" He demands to know and I gesture to his sister.

"She was the one to ask that I save you. When it came to having to live as a devil or die as a human she much rather had you live then you know the other thing." I say clumsily.

"Michella why? I thought you hated devils." He asked her and she just gave him a weak smile.

"Because I don't want you to die stupid. I might hate devils but I hate not having you around more." She bemoaned.

"You know when I said it was over, that wasn't supposed to be your cue to die, you know that right?" My statement was met with a glare.

"It's your fault I died to begin with so don't go acting all high and mighty." He shot at me.

"My fault?" I asked and he stood and walked over to me.

"Yeah, it was your attack that damaged my hand so badly." Leo pointed out.

"You were the one holding the gun at me pal. I say all is fair in love and war." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh sure, you'd say that now when your cause of the problem." Man he really wasn't a fan of mine.

"I'm sorry and who was it that saved your life? Oh right me. How about a thank you?" I asked and he gave me a deadpan stare.

"Oh yes thank you massa, you so kind and generous." I do a double take at what he says.

"Okay there is no need for that!" I shout out.

"I beg to differ!" We start butting heads.

"Okay can you both just stop, your giving me a headache!" Irina cried.

We both looked at each other with glares on our faces, a silent agreement that this was not over just yet.

**(5/15)**

* * *

**AN: Okay so as it turns out I'm a liar afterall. So here is an end to this little quest which I would like to thank Dr. Gale for suggesting to me, it was a big help. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the introduction to Leo who I'm debating on giving a certain item I pulled from the gacha a while back. It would be suiting given his name but I don't know.**

**Remzal Von Enili: No its not, but I have no idea how I'd implement it just yet but when I do oh boy or we gonna have some fun times.**

**Mathias gabriel dracula: Maybe**

**FbItracking: I never said the stray was SS-class just that they went completely missing. But keep in mind these are the same child that would be sent to retrieve the excalibur fragments on their own.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Its a stand from Part 4 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, I suggest looking it up if you want to know its finer details.**

**Dr. Gale: Glad it got the stomp of approval, hopefully the rest did as well, if not then I apologize.**

**So, I guess I might as well ask this here and now, who would you guys like to see in Barisol's Peerage or Harem for that matter? What shenanigans would you like to read this dysfunctional group go on? I ask you the audience mostly because who else would I ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life: 09**

* * *

"Please you gotta let me at least try." I begged only to receive the same response as before.

"I already said no. What is the point of trying the Evil Piece System can't reincarnate gods." Ajuka said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But does he count as a god? He's a giant wolf." I retort puffing out my chest in pride at my observation.

"By all accounts, yes yes Fenrir counts as a god." Replied the Beelzebub.

"Well it's worth trying. Who knows I might just pull it off." My words were met with a hundred yards stare from the Super Devil.

"What makes you think that you can pull it off?" He asked and I just smile.

"Called it a gut feeling. Besides how cool would it be to have Fenrir in my Peerage? I'm sure not many could beat me then. Plus they could call me the King of Monsters, that would be so freaking cool." I couldn't keep the giddiness out of my voice as I spoke.

"More like King of Impossibility." Ajuka remarks.

"I like mine better. So what do you say?" I asked earning a long drawn out sigh.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do about getting you a meeting with Odin about trying to turn Fenrir into a devil for science purposes. I'm doing this even though I think its a waste of time but I still owe you one for helping me test out a few of my inventions so now will you please drop the subject." He requests.

"Of course!" I salute the man before turning to leave.

"Oh and Barisol give your parents my regards." Ajuka said before returning to his own work.

"Will do." Was my simple reply.

After the Maine event as I like to call it Ajuka and I started spending a bit more time around each other, in a way I was like his protégé something that I took pride in. Well okay it was more accurate to say that I was his go to guinea pig but regardless I take pride in my role. But yeah Ajuka became something of an uncle figure to me over the past year.

**And now your trying to use his connections to exploit the game!**

Creative use of game play mechanics.

**Oh sure it is!**

Whatever game I don't have the time to argue with you.

Anyway, the reason I want to try to reincarnate Fenrir is because one it would be cool, and two because I want to see how much the game has changed the rules to accommodate me. I've already established that anyone I attempt to reincarnate will only cost me a single piece, now what about beings that aren't supposed to be able to be reincarnated? Gods, Dragon Gods and other such fun things. Truly this is a question I must provide an answer for.

Oh! I've got it! I should also reincarnate Regulus so I'd have both a glint wolf and a giant lion on my side. Plus Sairaorg would still get his power up. It's brilliant! Before I was just going to give him the sacred gear but I like this idea more. Now I just need this thing with Fenrir to work!

"What has you in such a good mood?" Leo asked once I entered the Sallos estate.

"Oh just thinking about something." I answered my head still very much in the clouds.

My Bishop looks at me with the light blue orbs that I had gifted him.

"So, how are the All Seeing Eyes of God?" I asked and he sighed.

"Still getting used to it but otherwise fine." He answered still not looking happy with me.

Despite the year that has past Leo still hasn't warmed up to me completely yet. In many ways I feel the only reason he even follows my directions is because I let him and his sister live here free of charge and have been helping him fight against her degeneration. Something that I think gets translated to me using his sister as leverage in his mind, which isn't at all what I intend but it's what ended up happening I guess so clearly I'm the bad guy here.

"So I'll ask again what has you in such an upbeat mood?" He inquired once more and I simply smile before responding.

"I'm gonna try to get a pet wolf." I say and he looks even more confused.

"A dog wasn't good enough I take it?" His eyes twitch.

"Nope. I just wanna see if I can pull this off or not." I say before he rolls his eyes and leaves without so much as saying goodbye.

I swear I'll need to have a talk with him one of these days. But for now I head upstairs to my room and take a look at my status.

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 13**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1212**

**MP: 6051**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 14**

**CON: 14**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%. **

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL 8 - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 80 points per second! COST: 22 MP**

**Berserk - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 90%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 90%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 70% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 9 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL 8 - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 3 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 90%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 100%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 6 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL 1 - Active - Buffs allies giving them +700 MP, +5 STR, 4% HP regen a second and 2% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 25%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 180 MP**

After maxing out the Fated King I was given Kingsmen a skill I've been trying so desperately to level up. It was ridiculous how good it was for team battles, my only complaint would be the fact that I don't gain the same benefits but I feel that is a small price to pay when considering just what I could accomplish with this alone.

My train of thought was broken when I heard someone enter my room. I looked to see the one who entered was Sairoaorg.

"You need something?" I asked and he looked back and forth.

"I found something and I think you should take a look yourself." He said which earned my attention.

"Okay." I say following him out to the garden only to see…

Huh? Speak of the devil, or rather a giant golden lion with a jewel on its forehead. Regulus Nemea. Why am I not surprised.

"How…?" I asked and my Rook just shook his head.

"It's a long story." He said but luckily I had time to listen.

"Master who is this?" The lion asked.

"This is my best friend and King Barisol Sallos. Barisol, this is Regulus." Sairaorg introduced.

The lion bowed its head to me and I nodded in respect.

"I was thinking you could reincarnate him." Sairaorg said and I just smiled.

"King of Monsters here I come." I say happily as I bring out a Pawn piece.

**(6/15)**

"Welcome to the family." I said as the lion took on its human form.

Now I just need Fenrir and Mittens!

**You're crazy!**

I know!

"You okay?" Sairaorg asked and I just smiled.

"Yes I am. Now let's get some training in." I say and the three of us left to go and train, after all I had to get them to be able to use Regulus Rey Leather Rex somehow.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know but hopefully it's still good.**

**FbItracking: It's fine, no harm done.**

**nemo9000: I love the ideal about Azazel keeping Mittens as a pet. I'll keep the idea in mind about the Ophis kidnapping.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Truth be told it kinda just slipped my mind at the time. **

**Guest: I'll be sure to count em.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: Glad you like it.**

**Zetazero246: HOLY SHIT!**

**Two votes for Xenovia**

**One vote for Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, and Le Fay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life: 10**

* * *

I walked towards the wolf and it glared its yellow eyes at me. It's fangs were barred and ready to devour me whole if need be, and yet despite that I did not feel fear in my approach. Odin had informed me that if this didn't work then Loki had given the order to Fenrir to kill me for my insolence something I wasn't too worried about.

Now I was face to muzzle with the beast and it growled at me. I for one didn't let that deter me as I placed a hand on top of its head and started to pet the creature in soothing motions. It seemed to have respond nicely to it as he stopped growling all together.

"Yeah, your not that bad." I say before pulling out a single Pawn piece from my pocket.

Odin and Ajuka both stared in bewilderment by action. I placed the Pawn on top of Fenrir's body and much to the shock and amazement of my observers the piece actually started to glow before it sunk into the wolf's body reincarnating him as my third Pawn. I smile as I watch the counter go up by one.

**(7/15)**

"Bam! I told you it would work!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"How about that. Well Loki is going to be pissed." I heard Odin mutter to himself with an impressed expression.

"This shouldn't be possible." Ajuka shook his head in disbelief.

"Look at me world I just reincarnated a god into my Peerage!" I proclaimed proudly as Fenrir shrunk in size to that of an average sized wolf.

"..." Ajuka just stared at me.

"Time to go home boy." I say to Fenrir who barked in response.

"What even!" The green haired satan yelled out.

Now I wonder how he'll interact with Regulus. I have to keep myself from laughing at the thought. I pass by Ajuka who just stares at me as if I've grown a second head.

"How?" He asked.

"It just works." I shrug in response.

"That's not an answer." He complained and I gave a deeper shrugg.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." My voice was low and he just looked as if he was going to say something before lowering his head.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it!" Odin said slapping Ajuka on the back.

"This is has been quite an interesting experience." The allfather said with a chuckle.

"Glad I could bring some entertainment." I say to the god before taking off in a magic circle of my own.

Once I appeared I came face to face with Khazak who jump upon seeing Fenrir.

"What in the devil is a wolf doing here?" He asked holding a hand to his chest.

"Oh dad this is Fenrir, my new Pawn." I say and he looks at me like a crazy man.

"First a giant lion now a wolf, what the hell are you doing?" He sighs and I just smile.

"Making history." My simple reply was met with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah you are." He said ruffling my hair.

"Holy shit!" Leo yelled upon turning the corner only to be jumped on to him and started licking his face like a dog.

"Langue." Khazak narrows his eyes.

"Really?" Leo asked clearly not impressed with Khazak's words.

"Well, I gotta go now." I say bidding farewell to the three of them.

"Wait! Call off your dog!" Leo shouted as I walked off ignoring him as I did.

* * *

I sat across from Koneko as we ate in silence. We both were enjoying some tasty chocolate courtesy of mother who went to the human world to pick some up.

"So, who is it?" I ask and she stops eating to answer.

"It's really good. I especially like the ones with peanut butter in them." She said and I just smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." I say and she move ever so closer to me.

"Barisol, can I ask you something?" Koneko's face was one of seriousness.

"Shoot." I answer and she breathes in deeply.

"You and Ravel are going to get married right?" She spoke and I nodded.

"That's right." I answered setting my chocolate down.

"Would you be willing to do the same with...me?" Koneko's cheeks were a light pink something that made me want to chuckle due to the cuteness that she was showing.

"What type of question is that?" I ask and she looks down in dejection having assumed my answer.

"Of course I will." Her head pops up her tail swaying from side to side in joy and her cat ears twitching at my words.

I smile at her before wrapping an arm around her.

"Took you long enough to ask." I hear a voice say from behind us.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I ask and she just gives an impassive gaze.

"Just watching my boy build up his harem. Now would you like me to come back in a few minutes or should I instruct you both on how to consummate-" I shut her up by slamming the door in her face.

"I'm sorry about that." I say with a blush on my face.

"It's fine." She looks down at the ground.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Raavel asked clearing her throat.

"Not at all." I say with a smirk.

"Hmm. Listen up cat, I have no problem with you as long as you keep one thing in mind." Ravel said walking close to me.

"And what would that be Yakitori?" Koneko asked with a glare.

"I'm his number one." Ravel says before doing something I never thought she would, she kissed me on the lips.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Koneko says before doing the same.

I am left in a daze with stars in my eyes at the sudden actions of the two of them. I won't complain about this though given how lucky I feel.

"I just hope to get a bunch of grandchildren out of this." Lemrina said poking her head in again.

"Will you please stop." I beg and she gives me an odd look.

"What, I simply want the best for you and the future of the clan less we go extinct." She said and I guess in a way I can understand her reasoning, she after all does come from an extinct clan herself, still though I wish she didn't feel the need to just appear out of nowhere like this.

"Hmm." Both girls stared at each other with fire in their eyes, I sighed and placed a hand on both of their heads.

"Okay, enough of that you two." I speak in a soothing tone to diffuse the situation.

They look at me, each with a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Very well, I'll forgive this transgression." Ravel spoke in a haughty matter.

Transgression? What transgression?

"Fine. But this is my territory." Koneko said sitting on my lap.

"You can't claim Barisol's lap as your own!" Ravel crossed her arms.

"I don't think so." Koneko replied.

"But what if I want to sit on his lap?" Ravel questioned.

"Then you'll have to ask for my permission." Koneko answered.

"Well can I?" The blonde asked.

"No." Was the quick response from the Rook.

One thing lead to another and eventually they settled on an agreement if a bit begrudgingly, luckily it happened when it did because dinner was announced ready. We all sat at the table Koneko sat at my left while Ravel sat at my right, across from me was Leo and his sister.

"So I have some news for you." Khazak said to cut through the silence that befell us all.

"Oh, what would that be?" I asked and he smiled.

"I got a meeting with Lord Pendragon tomorrow and I want you to accompany me." He says with an endearing smile.

"Lord Pendragon? As in Uther Pendragon?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The very same. Apparently one of his children is a fan of yours and wishes to meet you." Khazak revealed making me tilt my head.

"I have fans? Since when?" I asked and my father just stared at me.

"You do realize that some of your exploits have become well known." Khazak explained and I just raised an eyebrow again.

"They have?" I was truly confused by this.

"Yes, they have." Khazak said giving an exaggerated sigh at my perplexed look.

"How?" My question was met with a laugh from Michella.

"I'm sorry its just that the look on your face right now is hilarious." The girl said in between her fit of laughter.

"Hmm, Michella it's rude to laugh at others." Leo said, barely keeping his own laughter.

"Hypocrite." I heard Koneko mutter.

"I take offense to that." Leo shot back.

"So?" Was her only reply.

"Damn cat…" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey now I'd watch yourself if I were you." Ravel warned with narrowed eyes.

"Right, my apologies!" Leo said quickly bowing his head.

Wonder what that's about. Is he scared of Ravel perhaps?

The whole table starts talking amongst themselves with the exception of myself who was too busy lost in my thoughts mostly involving the fact that I have fans. How do I have fans already? I know father said it was due to my already existing misadventures but I haven't had that many to begin with.

I sigh and feel I need something to keep my mind off of the subject but what can I do?

**Would you like to roll in the gacha?**

**Y/N?**

I hit yes, because of course I do.

Although thinking about it maybe I should've waited.

"What in the name of satan is going on?" Khazak says shielding his eyes from the light.

"Who are you?" My mother asked.

I widen my eyes at just who I saw.

"Servant…"

* * *

**AN: Hint as to who the servant is, they were in Fate/Apocrypha. If you can guess which one I will give you a cookie. Anyway hopefully this was an alright chapter, its kinda fillerish so I hope it's not bad.**

**GrayWolfDen: Big brian plays in deed. Also I find it funny that literally the chapter I roll a servant in you happen to suggest Barisol rolls one, I feel no one is going to believe me that the gacha is random...**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Well here you go and hopefully you liked it.**

**nemo9000: It'll be the best reunion ever. **

**Shadic21: Thanks!**

**robocoaster: Yeah I had the same image in my head, its really too good to pass up isn't. Okay your votes have been added.**

**The Last Kenpachi: I agree that Jeanne was great in Apocrypha and she is criminally underused in DxD. **

**JustAShadow4: Votes have been added.**

**Kishirou: Thanks for voting.**

**1st Guest: Your vote has been counted.**

**Dr. Gale: Okay I'll be sure to do just that.**

**Phenix: Not bad suggestions.**

**Zero-Alpha00: Your votes have been added.**

**2nd Guest: Alright!**

**Crimson green flame: Thanks!**

**Loke13: Thank you.**

**Votes so far**

**Six votes: Xenovia**

**Five votes: Le Fay**

**Three votes: Serafall **

**Two votes: Ophis, Jeanne, Kuroka, and Grayfia**

**One vote: Sona, Kuno, and Yasaka**

**These are the votes so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life: 11**

* * *

Camelot was different from what I expected, instead of large castles I was greeted with skyscrapers and more modern looking buildings, mayhaps it was wrong of me to assume that the place would look like a medieval fair but given how Camelot remains hidden from the rest of the world in part to magic barriers and other such things, I thought for certain they would've maintained the old architecture from the days of the original King Arthur. But I guess that just goes to show what I know. Right now I stood inside mansion that I've never been to before, with decorations of the Pendragon family crest I stood behind both my parents. Khazak was wearing a completely white suit while Lemrina was wearing a red dress, I on the other hand was forced into wearing a black suit with grey dress shirt. I found myself mostly ignoring everyone in favor of adjusting the tie that was slowly strangling me.

"It's good to have you join us today." An old man said entering the room with two children at his side.

One was a boy who appeared to be around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes that were covered by glasses. The other was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and much like the boy she too had blue eyes. Given where I am I'd say it's safe to assume that these two are Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon. Upon seeing me Lord Pendragon places a hand on the siblings shoulders.

"You must Barisol. We've heard quite a bit about you. It's an honor that you decided to come along I know my children have been wanting to meet you for some time now." As he spoke, I noticed that Arthur regarded me in formal manner meanwhile Le Fay had the biggest smile I've seen on anyone in a long time.

Looks like I know who my fan is.

"The pleasure is all mine." I speak in a polite tone giving a small bow of respect to the man and his family.

"Well now, while me and your parents are discussing our...arrangements how about my children give you a tour of the mansion." Lord Pendragon proposed and I gave a smile.

"I find that quite acceptable." I say and he nods at Arthur who also nods in response before turning to face me.

"Come along." His voice was even and calm.

I followed the two siblings as they led me around the manor, Arthur giving me fun facts about each room we entered and a few of the items inside, Le Fay looking as if she really wanted to say something but was too nervous to.

"Is there something wrong Le Fay?" I asked the girl and she waved her hands in the air.

"No, of course not. It's just…" She trailed off before giving a look to Arthur who made some sort of hand gesture that either meant go on or he was complaining about a rope being tied around his waist, I'm not sure why it was translated as two very different things but it was.

"I'm a big fan and it would mean the world to me if I could shake your hand." She said, a look on her face that showed her anxiousness for my answer.

"Alright." I smile as I hold out my hand which she happily takes.

"I must admit I was unaware that I did anything to be recognized let alone to yearn a fan such as yourself." I say rubbing the back of my head, Le Fay's eyes widen as if I had said the strangest thing ever.

"But you have!" She exclaimed.

"You saved your best friend from a monster the likes the world has never seen, defended an innocent nekomata from a group of five older devils by yourself, last year you saved a member of the Phenex clan after she was kidnapped, and your the protege of Ajuka Beelzebub. And those are only a few of the things you've done." Le Fay listes off.

"I guess." I once again rub the back of my head.

Were my accomplishments really that great? Sure I fought Mittens an existence that doesn't belong to this world a monster that I unleashed. I did defend Koneko but I already knew where she'd be via Instinct and fighting off the deviols was easy when you have life drain plus mana threads. As for Ravel...that entire event still irked me I was too careless and because of that both she and Koneko were captured worse of all it wouldn't have happened if I just didn't accept that quest in the first place. Really the only noteworthy thing is being Ajuka's protege something that I'm not entirely sure how I managed to make that happen. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself?

**I think you haven't been hard enough!**

"Uhm, there's another thing I wanted to ask." Le Fay said moving her foot in a circle.

"Yeah what's that?" I ask and she starts pressing her index finger together.

"I'd like to join your Peerage!" She blurted out.

"I'm really good at magic and I'm well versed in Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. I even know a few forbidden spells. So what do you say?" She asks and I look to Arthur.

"Are you and your folks fine with this?" I question and he nods.

"There have been many discussions revolving around the topic, everyone's in agreement that she'd be safe with you plus she seems dead set on the idea." Arthur said.

"Alright, however I must warn you I'm out of Bishop pieces so you'll have to settle for being my Pawn, are you fine with that?" I ask the girl and she just beams at me.

"Of course!" With that I pull out a Pawn and place it inside of her chest.

**(9/15)**

Just six more huh?

"Welcome to my family Le Fay Pendragon. I'm Barisol, Barisol Sallos let's be great friends." I give the standard introduction.

"I'm Le Fay Pendragon, I'd love to be your friend and I'm happy to join your family." She said happily.

Now I have to wonder if my parents were aware of this… Oh who am I kidding of course they knew. Chances are they're discussing Le Fay's living arrangements rather if she'll be staying with us or continue to stay here.

* * *

Yup, I was right. As it turns out Lord Pendragon was an easier man to convince as Le Fay would now be living here in the Sallos estate along with the majority of my Peerage. Speaking of which…

"Mom!" A white blur tackled me to the ground.

"Hey there Jack." I say to the silver eyed heroic spirit that was currently hugging me for dear life.

I returned the hug and gestured for Le Fay to come over.

"Jack this is Le Fay Pendragon, she'll be joining us from here on out. Le Fay this is Jack, she's a fellow Pawn." I introduce the two and Le Fay of course being the cheery girl she is smiles and waves at Jack, who in turn greets her as well.

"Hi!" The white haired Pawn beamed.

"Hello there." Le Fay says bending her knees to be at eye level with both me and Jack.

"Its very nice to meet you." She said offering a hand to shake with.

Jack looked at the appendage and then look at me as if asking what to do.

"Take her hand and shake it, like this." I demonstrate for her and her eyes lit up in understanding.

Before long the two were shaking hands and becoming quick friends. I smiled at the interaction between the two, but had to put that on hold when a magic circle appeared next to my ear.

"So how did the meeting go?" I heard Ravel ask from the other end.

"It went well, obtained a new Pawn." I informed.

"Again? Didn't you just obtain two yesterday?" She asked and I shrugged only to realize that she couldn't see the shrug.

"Let me guess you just shrugged didn't you?" She asked over the circle and I gave a brief laugh.

"You know me so well." I say before giving her instructions.

"Could you gather everyone into the study, I'd like to introduce our newest member of the family." I requested.

"I'm already on it, I'll meet you there." Ravel informs and I just give a quick smile.

"Alright see you there." I say before ending the...call? I guess I could call it that.

"Who was that mom?" Jack asks and I ruffle her silk like hair.

"That was Ravel, we're all meeting in the study to introduce Le Fay to everyone else." I say and Jack gets up from me allowing me to stand.

"Just follow me you two." I tell them and they both nod in agreement.

Once inside the study I was greeted to see that indeed everyone was inside. Koneko and Ravel where standing next to each other talking about something I couldn't really hear, Sairaorg, Leo, and Regulus seemed to be playing a game of cards with Leo looking over his shoulder at a panting Fenrir. As for KIller Queen the stand was waiting in the corner of the room overlooking everything like a guardian devil all while striking a glorious Jojo-esque pose.

"Leo, you should be nice and greet Fen, you're going to give the poor guy a complex." I say and Leo just looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"He won't get a complex!" He denies and I stare down at him.

Eventually he starts to fidget in place before ultimately relenting. He walks up to the wolf and hesitantly pats him on the head.

"Hey, Fen, how are you doing boy?" He asks worry clear in his voice before Fenrir knocks him down and starts licking his face.

Leo reacts immediately by jumping up and starts wiping his face and tongue.

"Ew, his tongue went into my mouth!" Leo complained making everyone else in the room laugh at his misfortune.

"So, who's the new girl?" Regulus asks and I smile before putting a shoulder on Le Fay.

"This is Le Fay Pendragon, starting today she's my newest Pawn." I say and everyone has their differing reactions.

Sairaorg nods at her in semi-polite manner welcoming her onboard. Regulus follows his masters lead but does a full bow instead. Koneko looks at Le Fay with her usual deadpan expression, although I distinctly hear her say, "Another one?" in what I assume to be annoyance. Ravel gives a polite and proper curtsey but does eye the girl up and down as if assessing her. Leo was still too busy with wiping his face clean although he did wave slightly in her general direction. Fenrir nuzzled his head in her head, already taking a liking to the girl. Finally Killer Queen eyed the girl briefly before taking on a different pose that reminded me of Saturday Night Fevor.

I cleared my throat as to get ready to introduce her to everyone.

"Alright these are my Rooks Sairaorg Bael and Koneko Toujou." I say gesturing to the two of them.

"Good to have you join our little group."

"Hi…"

They said respectively.

"And these are my Bishops, Ravel Phenex and Leo." I once again gesture to my fiance and the boy who was still complaining about the taste of Fenrir.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Yuck! Why does this only ever happen to me?"

Ravel said in response and Leo just kinda spoke.

"Lastly are your fellow Pawns, you've already met Jack and the others are Regulus, Fenrir and the one in the corner there is Killer Queen." I finish the introduction being sure to point to each one as I spoke.

"Let's be friends!"

"It's nice to have another comrade join us."

Jack and regulus said while Fenrir merely barked and Killer Queen just nodded its head to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Le Fay said bowing her head low before something dawned on her.

"Wait Fenrir? As in the Norse God Fenrir?" She asked excitedly at me.

"The very same." I responded.

"How did you do that? I thought Evil Pieces couldn't reincarnate gods." She asked and I gave an all knowing smirk.

"He got lucky." Leo spoke out before I could say anything.

"I did not get lucky." I say back.

"Oh yeah then please regale us with how you got Fenrir." Leo said sarcastically.

"It's simple, I'm the King of Monsters." I say and he facepalms.

"You do not and never will have that title." He groans at me.

"Are you sure about that? Because so far we have a giant wolf and lion, a ghost and whatever Killer Queen is." I pointed out and he just sighs.

"Okay how you managed to summon a spirit and then reincarnated it all by accident at that I still have no idea. What I do know is that both she and Killer Queen don't count as monsters." Leo said in exasperation.

"Well just you wait because one day I'll have a real monster join us." I say and Sairaorg's eyes widen in terror.

"You don't mean Mittens do you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I've thought long and hard about it, I definitely think he'd be a good addition...or she I don't really know Mittens' gender." My answer was met with Sairaorg grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Why would you do that? That thing is a monster! It'll kill us all!" He yelled clearly in distress.

"Relax old friend, I have a fail safe to ensure that doesn't happen. You see I've been modifying one of my Evil Pieces so I can give out absolute commands, when I reincarnate him I'll give the command that he cannot harm or kill anyone in the Peerage or those that I haven't given him permission to." I say with a smirk but that doesn't seem to make him feel any better.

"Wait a minute! What is keeping you from modifying our Pieces like that or anyones for that matter?" Leo asked giving me the evil eye.

"Why would I? The only reason I'm doing it for Mittens is because he's a literal beast. I have no reason to do the same to any of you, besides I would've had to have made the modification before placing the piece inside of you I can't just modify one that's already been used.

"Sure…" Leo says still looking untrusting at me.

"Anyway, Le Fay if you have any questions for anyone please go ahead and ask away." I tell the blonde haired witch and she nods her head.

I have a feeling that everything is going to go just fine.

* * *

Mislar Berith had invited me over to his estate so we could talk. Apparently whatever it was he wanted to talk about was super important and needed to be done in person.

"I need your help." He said cutting to the chase.

"Okay I'll bite what is it?" I ask and he looks at me clearly feeling tense at the moment.

"There is a monster in my lands that no one seems to be able to deal with properly. I believe you've had a run in with the creature before." He says pulling out a photo of the beast.

"Hey its Mittens." I say in chipper tone that makes Mislar look at me in a strange way.

"Mittens? Is that what this creature is called?" He asks and I nod.

"Yup, named him myself." I say and Mislar clears his throat before asking his next question.

"And why exactly did you choose Mittens?" He raises an eyebrow and I just smirk.

"He looked like a Mittens to me." My answer was met with a chuckle from the Berith heir.

"Of course he did." He seemed to have rather like my answer as he was smiling when he spoke next.

"I don't really care what you do to Mittens so long as it's removed from my territory. Kill it, sell it or give it to Ajuka for study it doesn't matter as long as it's dealt with. I'm tired of dealing with reports of the damn thing eating up cattle or attacking devils that get too close to its nest, luckily no deaths have happened yet but there have been a few close calls." Mislar says in exasperation.

"Well consider it taken care of. I'll be sure to deal with it first thing tomorrow night. I would do it now but I have to let my Peerage know ahead of time and I'd like to get at least some training in before we go after it. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I say as I recall the last time me and Mittens faced off and how I almost died.

Had it not been for dad and Diehauser showing up when they did I wouldn't be here right now. Huh, speaking of Diehauser, it's been a while since I last saw him. Wonder how he's doing, maybe I should try to see him after this.

"Very well I understand and respect your concern for your Peerage. I trust this endeavour in your more than capable hands." Mislar says and I smile.

"Of course, what are friends for after all." My statement was met with a smile from my fellow devil heir.

"I assure you that you will be well compensated for this task, you have my word." He said releasing a sigh of relief he must've been holding the entire time.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Dead By Dawn!**

**Years have passed since the Wendigo menace has been unleashed upon the lands! Now it is up to you to deal with it by any means necessary!**

**Objectives!**

**Dispose of the Wendigo threat!**

**Rewards!**

**50,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Mislar Berith!**

**Two new Perk Points!**

**?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

I accepted the quest without a second thought. Mittens here I come and this time it won't end like it did before.

* * *

**AN: Holy crap you guys left a lot of reviews for me, thanks for that! And I do mean it. I honestly appreciate reviews the most since it lets me know what people like or don't like or what they would like to see. But before I get around to answering these reviews I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and liked my story.**

**Honestly I never expected it to get this popular. I always assumed I'd be bombarded with flames and people telling me what a shit writer I am. Sorry if I get a little real here for a moment but I started writing to help with my depression, I had just lost my mother at the time and then was diagnosed with cancer only to lose my job due to budget cuts that befell my department and I was recently kicked out of my apartment due to my roommate breaching our contract one too many times. Bottom line in a lot of ways this has been my outlet so seeing how many people have enjoyed this story is kinda surreal to me but in a good way. I am really thankful for that.**

**Anyway enough of that, onto answering the reviews.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: I hope this was long enough.**

**diego muoz agama: Thanks!**

**Remzal Von Enili: I won't fight you because I agree. She is easily in my top five servants of all time.**

**NotRob: You're right it would be a bad look...but it might be great for flexing on the other young devils.**

**Zetazero246: I'm so sorry, I like Mordred too but RNGesus had different things in mind.**

**Mathias gabriel dracula: Your vote has been added.**

**Lost Lucifer: Thanks I hope you like everything I have in store for the future.**

**Xx24: Well wait no longer here it is.**

**Guest: Thanks and your votes have been added.**

**Delsin 224: Like I said before, you don't have to wait any longer.**

**Yousef wick: I like those ideas I might just have to use some. Also I'm not against having Barisol complete that quest I just don't know if everyone or at least a vast majority of the readers would be comfortable with it. Otherwise I can always wait for Sirzechs to well...that's a spoiler.**

**Maxinonor: Well you were correct about that, the loli harem continues to grow in size and power, wonder how that'll end for old Barisol. I also like Semiramis but again this was a case of RNG, I literally just hit random page on the Fate/Grand Order wiki and whichever servant first came up I went with.**

**Shadic21: Well here it is, hope you enjoyed this part too.**

**The One True Demon Lord: There indeed is a pattern, I swear it wasn't intentional...maybe.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: Yeah it'll be hard to top Fenrir alright, unless there are enough vote for Ophis to join the Peerage that is or pull something completely bullshit in the gacha.**

**HitlerFriedChicken: Oh god that would've been broken, sadly you are wrong.**

**soufanehenry: You have no idea how weird it is for me to think that someone told you about my story. It's not in a bad way just that I never thought something like that would happen.**

**Akamiki-kun: I try my best to be. I also like the idea of madness.**

**The Last Kenpachi: Nope it was Jack. Good guesses though.**

**Crimson green flame: While I like Frankenstien that wasn't the case. Also I agree I absolutely love Nero, who knows maybe if I get another servant, after all there's a 50/50 chance of getting her either I do or don't, that's how I look at it at least.**

**Votes so far**

**Ten Votes: Grayfia**

**Seven votes: Xenovia, Ophis**

**Six votes: Le Fay, Serafall **

**Five Votes: Kuroka, Yasaka**

**Three votes: Jeanne, Sona**

**Two votes: Rossweisse, Gabriel, and Ingvild**

**One vote: Kuno, **

**These are the votes so far.**

**Here's a question I wanted to ask for a while now, since the random gacha hasn't gotten me nearly as many things to have fun with (both good and bad) I was wondering if you guys would like me to make it less random and more voted upon by the rest of you guys.**

**Anyway, I know I'm a day early but there's no way I'll be able to post tomorrow so Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you enjoyed my story and if you did be sure to leave me a review letting me know what you loved, what you hated or what was just meh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life: 12**

* * *

It was darker than black as me and the rest of my Peerage transversed the woods of the Berith territory. But that wasn't going to stop us as we hunted for our prey, that being the monstrous beast known as Mittens. I had Regulus, Fenrir, and Koneko sniffling around to see if they could pick up on a scent given their superior sense of smell, meanwhile Leo was on look out since his All Seeing Eyes of God made little work of the darkness around us. Luckily we weren't too blind ourselves thanks to our night vision but still the darkness was heavily even then.

"What's it look like?" I asked and received a grunt from Leo.

"I don't see anything unusual." He says looking around.

"I smell blood but that's about it." Koneko said Regulus nodding in agreement next to her.

"You smell it but I don't see it." Leo said wearily.

"Have you tried looking up?" Sairaorg questioned.

"Oh, why did I agree to this?" Leo grumbled to himself before looking upwards and he froze.

"What is it Leo?" I asked and he just started to shake in fear.

"It's a body." He said nervously.

"What kind?" I questioned hoping that it wasn't the body of a devil.

"Sheep I think." He said looking back down.

"Well that's a relief." I sigh.

"How is that a relief?" Sairaorg asked.

"Simple if it were a devil we might actually have to kill Mittens." I say in response and he gives me a "are you serious look".

"Shouldn't we being trying to kill this thing? I know you have some sort of deep attachment to it but don't you think it's dangerous to be left alive?" Ravel question and I just patted her on the head.

"It'll be fine, I know what I'm doing and should push comes to shove I'll be the one to kill it if need be." I say and she relaxes a bit.

"Mom me too." Jack says wanting me to pat her on the head.

"Oh how could I resist." I say playfully ruffling her hair much to her enjoyment.

"I don't think now is the time to be doing that." Koneko piped in.

"Right, sorry I just got a little ahead of myself." I say sheepishly.

Koneko just gives me a look before sniffing around some more. I'll be sure to reward her atet this is all over.

"So what exactly is Mittens?" Le Fay asks.

"Nobody really knows." Sairaorg pauses for a moment before continuing.

"Just one day me and Barisol were playing hide and seek when we were attacked by this...thing." He spat the word out as if it were poisonous.

"It tried to attack but Barisol fought it to allow me to go find help. It nearly killed him so I have no idea why he wants to reincarnate it so badly." Sairaorg admits and I can see that just about everyone has not responded well to the knowledge that Mittens nearly did me in.

"Master of master, why would you want such a beast?" Regulus was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Why? Because it would be cool of course. That plus I feel an odd kinship with it. It's kinda hard to explain but ever since seeing it that day I've felt as if our destinies have been tied to one another." I speak with a sense of fondness in my voice.

"Surely you jest?" Leo asked perturbed by my statement.

"Not at all." I say with a smile on my face.

Silence befalls everyone. I guess no one knew how to respond to that.

**You think? You basically said that you identify with a feral beast that eats anything living!**

Well when you put it that way I sound crazy.

**You have Mental Pollution for a reason!**

Yeesh, who stepped on your toes?

**Your very existence is painful to me! I know I always sound excited but I have no choice in manner! I was designed this way so I can't express my misery of having to know you!**

Harsh, but fair.

"Wait everyone stand still." Leo says and we do just that.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"I saw some rustling in the trees." Oh goodie looks like we get to see some action after all.

"Alright remember everyone Mittens' vision is based on movement, if you stand still he can't see you." I instruct and everyone give the smallest of nods.

"Killer Queen will be our ace in the hole given Mittens weakness to fire and the fact that he won't be able to see him coming." Upon saying that I deploy Killer Queen who looks up to the trees.

Hopefully everything will go according to plan, cause if not than that means we'll have to fight Mittens and I really don't want to subject anyone to that, less of all Mittens, I mean I have Fenrir and a whole slew of people that can counter his defenses now like Ravel with her Phenex flames, Le Fay and Leo with their magic, and I'm pretty sure both Koneko and Sairaorg could punch through his hide. A fight between us I am not too worried about for our sakes, no it was rather for the sake of Mittens that I was concerned for.

Mittens dropped down from the treetops and lurked its way towards us. That was when I gave the mental order to Killer Queen.

"Shibo!" Killer Queen cries as it punches the now visible Mittens.

Mittens seems confused by the actions and tries to fight back but it can't interact with Killer Queen. After all Mittens wasn't a stand.

But Mittens was smart as he jumped back into the treetops and hid away from sigh.

*CLICK*

A sudden explosion from above sent the beast flying to the ground.

"Ravel, Le Fay, Leo now!" I ordered and the three all nodded in agreement.

Leo's eyes glowed bright blue and circles appeared around them as well as Mitten's own eyes. Ravel and Le Fay both doused the creature in fire as it frantically tried attacking at anything but thanks to Leo he was disoriented and stumbling around completely missing the blondes. I looked to my two Rook who both nodded. Koneko revealed her cat ears and tail and Sairaorg released his magic restraints. Both Rooks started to pummel the creature.

Mittens hissed as it swiped its claws at where it thought they were only to hit nothing but air. With this I looked to Jack who looked excited to let loose.

"Time to cut you up!" She cheered as she threw a knife into Mittens' shoulder.

The wendigo tore the blade out which gave Jack the time she needed in order to slash at Mittens a multitude of times. Yet even with the accumulated damage the beast refused to go down. It was at that moment that Mittens did something that I was hoping he wouldn't. He hit Jack sending her sailing through the trees before slashing his arms wildly getting a hit on Sairaorg, luckily my Rook managed to tank the hit and rewarded Mittens with a hit of his own.

Jack rushed out of the trees going ham on the C.H.U.D looking creature while ducking and weaving around Mittens' attacks. Jack than disengaged allowing both Koneko and Sairaorg to punch Mittens in the head stunning him long enough for Leo to cast a spell to restrain him. He thrashed around in an attempt to break himself free but it was all for not.

"Direct." I use one of my skills to produce a sword and rush forward to stab Mittens in the chest.

He screeches in clear fury before biting down on my shoulder like he had done all those years ago.

**You took 42 damage!**

It's been a while since I've taken this much damage...okay not really but that sounded cool to me. Regardless as soon as that happened Fenrir jumped into action and bit Mittens in return. The wolf's fangs pierced through his skin like butter, something that should've resulted in death but instead Mittens decided to take a bite out of Fenrir in return or at least he tried to but the wolf was fast enough to dodge and create space between the two. Mittens then did the impossible and managed to break free of Leo's restraints.

"Lets try switching up your vision." Leo said as he used his all seeing eyes to switch around Mittens' perception.

"Barisol, it's now or never so I suggest you do what it is you want to do." Leo said to me and I looked at a special Pawn piece that I had modified.

I ran to Mittens and placed the Pawn into his chest.

"By my first order, Mittens refrain from attacking me, my Peerage and those belonging to and in the service of the Sallos family." Upon ordering that the creature calmed down stopping its frantic swipes of its claws.

"Why would you do that?" Sairaorg asked clearly still weary of Mittens.

"By my second command, Mittens regain your humanity." The order was followed.

"Ma-ster…" Mittens grumbled out.

"Excellent." I say with a smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Le Fay asked and I turned to the girl a smile still on my face.

"Yup!" Was my simple reply.

"How can you be so sure?" Ravel was the one to speak this time.

"I just am." I say and the two blondes look at each other with clear worry in their eyes.

"If Barisol says it's safe then I believe him." Koneko announced.

"Unless you two think our King made a mistake." She said to my Bishop and Pawn.

"What? Of course not!" Ravel placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the nekomata.

"Yeah! Barisol doesn't make mistakes!" Le Fay interjected.

I was about to retort that that wasn't true but was interrupted by something else.

**Quest Completed!**

**Dead By Dawn!**

**Years have passed since the Wendigo menace has been unleashed upon the lands! Now it is up to you to deal with it by any means necessary!**

**Objectives!**

**Dispose of the Wendigo threat!**

**Rewards!**

**50,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Mislar Berith!**

**Two new Perk Points!**

**Increased reputation with Mittens!**

**Mittens has joined the party!**

Well that's a relief.

* * *

A few days have passed and Mittens has integrated into the household quite nicely. Currently he was in the basement which has become his den of sorts but the best part was the fact that he's in butler clothes. I'll never forget the look on Sairaorg's face when he saw Mittens all dressed up. However, I sadly can't focus on the wendigo instead I have to focus on the fact that I'm in the office of Lucifer himself.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked and Sirzechs nods with a smile on his face.

"That's right. You've managed quite a few interesting feats these lost few years. Not only do you have a nekoshou in your Peerage, then you managed to get someone with a Sacred Gear no one has ever seen before the All Seeing Eyes of God I believe it's called, and then you go and get Fenrir to join your group. It's no wonder Ajuka has taken a shine to you, even if he's hesitant to admit it." He listed off and I feel embarrassed.

"Well I mean yeah I guess…" I mutter to myself while shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the redhead and his wife, mostly his wife.

"As such I would like to know what are your plans for the future? Someone such as yourself could easily become an influential person in the Underworld as a whole." He said and I had to think for a moment.

"I honestly just want to become the champion of the rating games, protect my loved ones and ensure the future of my clan, those are the only real plans I have sir." I answer and he looks at me with a knowing grin.

"Those are excellent goals indeed." He said and I went back to feeling uneasy as the two of them continued to stare at me.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" I asked.

"No, I think I have everything I need." He says surprising me a bit.

"Okay." I say before bowing.

"It was a pleasure seeing you lord Lucifer, lady Grayfia." I raise back up and see them smile at me.

"The pleasure is all mine." Grayfia said making me blush as I see her smile at me, I hate puberty.

"Likewise." Sirzechs says with a grin.

I leave via teleportation circle back to my room and flop onto my bed. I groan as I think about the strongest Queen. Why did she have to be a married woman? Seriously I hate fucking puberty.

Screw it I need something to keep my mind off of this, its gacha time.

**Would you like to roll in the gacha?**

**Y/N?**

**Quest Completed!**

**Let's Cuck Lucifer!**

**You managed to gain the attention of Lucifer's wife, you sly dog! See if you can get her to fall in love with you and join you in your quest!**

**Objectives!**

**Make Grayfia Lucifuge fall in love with you and leave Sirzechs Lucifer!**

**Rewards!**

**50,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Grayfia Lucifuge!**

**You get to say you cucked the Devil himself!**

Wait what? How? When?

"Mom, your back!" Suddenly Jack burst through the door only to glomp me.

"Hey there Jack." I say rubbing her head in an affectionate manner that she seemed to enjoy.

"How was it?" She asked and I gave a soft smile.

"It was fine." My reply was met with a nod.

"That good. Oh wait here for a minute we made you something." Jack said before taking off.

Following Jack's exit Le Fay walked in. She looked nervous as she entered my room.

"Can I help you Le Fay?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with you?" She asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"Of course you can." I say and pat the space next to me for her to take.

She graciously took it and scooted closer to me which surprised me greatly.

"I heard that your affectionate to Ravel, Koneko, and Jack…" She started and I nod.

"Would it be okay if you be that affectionate with me?" Her voice was so quiet that I barely heard her.

Instead of answering verbally I instead sat her on my lap and started rubbing her hair like I had with Jack not so long ago. Le Fay blushed a deep crimson but seemed to relax into the embrace.

And just then Jack walked in with a box. As soon as she saw me and Le Fay I saw her cheeks puff out into a pout.

"Not fair we want to sit on mom's lap too." Jack said walking up to me and Le Fay.

In response I move Le Fay slightly to make room for the white haired girl allowing both to sit on my lap. I then placed one hand on their heads each and continued to pet their heads. A few minutes pass before Ravel and Koneko both burst into the room both staring daggers at Le Fay and Jack.

"What do you two think your doing?" Ravel questioned.

"We were just spending some time with Barisol." Le Fay answered.

"You're both on his lap without my permission." Koneko continued to glare at the spot occupied by the two girls.

"We don't need your permission to sit on mom's lap, it belongs to all of us." Jack said nuzzling into my chest.

"Barisol…" Both Ravel and Koneko say at the same time and I feel as if my life may be in danger.

Oh well, it's just another day in the Sallos household.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I needed a bit of a break from writing but now I'm back and better than ever...maybe...maybe not.**

**diego muoz agama: Thanks!**

**Remzal Von Enili: I like the suggestions and may have used one this chapter.**

**ItzREDOne: Your vote has been counted.**

**Zetazero246: Thank you for the review.**

**Maxinonor: You kind sir sold me on putting him in butler clothes, that image is just too great. Also he can talk but personally I always thought of him talking like Igor, but maybe that's just me.**

**God slayer: She might just be in.**

**Nayrcon: Thanks. And I have thought about it, I have a few ideas but nothing concrete just yet. But yeah maybe I raised the bar a little high but thats all part of the fun if you ask me.**

**Shadic21: Here it is hope you enjoy.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: That is a good suggestion I'll add her to the list of possible pulls.**

**GrayWolfDen: If he did I'd hope for Beelzemon personally.**

**mike: Votes are for harem or Peerage members I hope that helps.**

**Frost marker: Annihilation Maker would be pretty cool to have.**

**Cole Shepard: Thanks!**

**Guest 1: Mikoto would be neat.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Here you go.**

**Guest 2: Glad that you like it.**

**nemo9000: Mittens has returned.**

**Crimson green flame: I agree Mizore is best girl in that series both the anime and manga. **

**Votes so far**

**Fourteen votes: Grayfia**

**Eleven votes: Ophis**

**Ten Votes: Yasaka**

**Eight votes: Xenovia, **

**Seven votes: Kuroka, Serafall**

**Six votes: **

**Five Votes: **

**Four votes: Jeanne, Sona**

**Three votes: Gabriel**

**Two votes: Rossweisse, and Ingvild**

**One vote: Kuno, lavini, Tsubaki**

**These are the votes so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life: 13**

* * *

By now I'm sure you're aware of my detest for parties. In this case it was my birthday so trying to talk my way out of not going was next to impossible which is why I find myself in yet another party I have no interest in.

"Cheer up man, today is your day." Sairaorg said nudging me in the side.

"If it was really a day about me then this party would only be a small get-together consisting of you, the rest of the Peerage and Mislar." I retort and he sighs.

"You really like keeping a small circle of friends don't you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I like knowing who actually has my back, I have no time for the parasites that only wish to rub shoulders in the hope I'll give them something." I answer.

"You know that's rather a good way of going about it." Mislar said joining in on the conversation.

"Mislar Berith." He held out a hand to Sairaorg, I forgot that they haven't officially met.

"Sairaorg Bael, good to make your acquaintance." Sairaorg said taking the hand.

"I'm glad to hear it I was afraid you'd dislike me, seeing as our families have had a rocky relationship." Mislar admitted.

"Nonsense, any friend of Barisol is a friend of mine." Sairaorg stated much to Mislar's joy.

"Thank Lucifer." He sighed in relief.

I smiled at the display as the two continued to talk. I decided to let them be and instead chose to check on the other members of my Peerage. The first one I saw was Jack who was currently in a white dress, she looked around nervous and was fidgeting shyly.

"Not a fan of big crowds either?" I questioned causing the girl to look up at me.

"Not really we don't care too much for these sort of things...they feel strange to us." She said looking down towards the end of her sentence.

"Yeah they feel strange to me as well." I found myself agreeing with the legendary serial killer.

"Still, its something we both have to do." I say placing a hand on her head like I always seem to do.

"We guess your right mom…" She trailed off and I just smiled.

"Of course I am. Now how about you try to introduce yourself to some of the guests here? That would make me very happy." I suggest and she nods her head enthusiastically.

"We'll do just that then!" She said before taking off to do what I had asked.

"I must admit I am impressed. For a member of a lesser house you have managed to put together quite a powerful group." The one to speak was someone I had mixed feelings about interacting with, Zekram Bael.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from the first Bael, oh great king." I say with a smile which earned a scoff from the oldest living devil.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you." He warned and I only smiled wider.

"I don't know what you mean I was simply stating my respect for you, sir." That seemed to catch his attention.

"Oh? And how so?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't take a genius to put together that the Four Great Satans are merely symbols, the true leader of the Underworld is none other than you, sure you claim its the Bael family head but even I can tell that lord Bael won't do anything without asking you for your consult." I say playing to the man's ego.

"What exactly are you playing at Sallos? I'm aware of your kind and your Fated King, it won't work on me." He says that but it was already in effect he just couldn't realize it.

"What I want is to make a deal. An alliance between the Bael and Sallos clans." I propose.

"Ha! And what could you and your family possibly provide us with?" He questioned in a manner that radiated arrogance.

"You said it yourself that I've put together a strong group. The strongest of which can provide a number of services that would benefit us nicely." I say and he narrows his eyes.

"Strongest? You mean your pet wolf don't you? Sorry not interested." Zekram dismissed which made me shake my head at him.

"While Fenrir is strong, he's far from the strongest." I say and I can tell that raised Zekram's attention.

"And who pray tell is the strongest then?" He inquired stroking his chin.

"Why that would be the ace up my sleeve. But I believe this is a conversation better suited for a different time and place." I say and he nods albeit reluctantly.

"Indeed. In that case, how about you come to the Bael estate where we can continue to discuss this arrangement." Zekram suggested and I feel the urge to laugh in victory.

"Sounds good. And if possible I'd like lord and lady Bael in attendance as well. It only seems proper." I say and he takes a moment before agreeing.

With that we part ways.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**To Become a Great King!**

**For years the Sallos family has been ranked as Duke, now it's time to change that! With political manoeuvring and dark machinations can you play the game and win or will you die trying?**

**Objectives!**

**Secure the rank of King for the Sallos Clan!**

**Rewards!**

**100,000 EXP!**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Excellent looks like I'm on my way to completing one of my ambitions.

However I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear an all too familiar laugh. I look over to see Ravel mingling with the guests, I have to admit I'm jealous at how good she is at doing it. With a little hop in my step I decided to join her.

"Oh here's the man of the hour right now." One of the guests says as I approach.

"Barisol!" Ravel cheers as I walk over and we embrace.

* * *

After the party most of the guest had left...all with the exception of a certain silver haired maid. Grayfia decided to stay in order to help clean up and put away things much to my parents delight, I on the other hand was feeling awkward being in her presence given the unexplained completion of a certain quest that shall go unnamed.

She had asked me to help her and before I could say anything my mother had agreed for me. I swear I think she knows what's going on since that woman had been watching the interactions between me and Grayfia all evening. Right now we were in a separate room from everyone when suddenly she pinned me to the wall.

"I must apologize for my brash actions but I simply couldn't hold myself back any longer." Grayfia whispered into my ear in a sweet tone.

"Grayfia what are you doing?" I asked and she turned her gaze to me, a blush on her face as she stared directly into my eyes.

"I have to apologize yet again, you see ever since the incident with lady Koneko, master Sirzechs had me keep an eye on you. I've been watching you from afar for so long but before I knew it I realized something." She said causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" I asked and her response made me want to flinch.

"I was born to love you." She spoke in a husky voice.

Game what did you do?

**I don't know what you mean!**

Don't fuck with me right now! What did you do?

**It's not what I did rather its what you did!**

Oh Satan it's about the gacha roll isn't it?

**Ding ding! We have a winner! First guess too, I'm impressed!**

What did I roll?

**Oh nothing much just that one person in your life at least 10 levels higher than you becomes yandere for you! Really it's no big deal!**

No big deal? This is a very big deal! She's married to Sirzechs for crying out loud!

My mind was in panic mode as Grayfia continued talking.

"Please forgive me ma~ster. Had I known beforehand I never would have married my husband." She pleaded.

"It's fine."

What am I saying? It's not fine! It's everything but fine! This is bad if Sirzechs finds out I'm dead, I'm so dead it's not even funny how dead I am.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." She smiles and I feel my face redden up.

Damn you hormones! Stop screwing with me!

"Lady Grayfia, Barisol! Are you two done yet?" I hear my father call.

"Looks like this is where we part ways for now." She says before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Next time it will be a grown up kiss I promise." Grayfai says before returning to her more cold and aloof demeanour.

"Yes we are and I'll be heading out right about now." She replied to my father who just grunted in understanding.

The next thing I knew Grayfia left via teleportation circle like most devils do. Immediately I sink to the floor. On one hand Grayfia liked me which was great since I liked her, on the other she was yandere and married to a guy that could kill me so easily that it wasn't even funny.

Game why do you hate me so?

**You really want to know?**

It would provide me with some relief knowing why.

**The whole reason you and I are connected is because something took pity on you! I however never did! If you ask me in your past life you were someone that was a strange mix of apathetic and angry but mostly just pathetic! So imagine my disappointment when I got stuck with a guy like that!**

You know that explains way too much.

With that I sigh before pulling up my status menu.

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1212**

**MP: 6051**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 14**

**CON: 14**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%. **

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL 8 - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 80 points per second! COST: 22 MP**

**Berserk - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 90%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 90%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 70% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 9 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL 8 - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 3 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 90%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 100%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 6 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL 2 - Active - Buffs allies giving them +750 MP, +5 STR, 5% HP regen a second and 3% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 30%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 175 MP**

**Direct - LVL 3 - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

Overlooking my status I feel a weight on my shoulders only to look and see that Le Fay has taken to jump on my back.

"What's up?" I ask and she giggles briefly.

"Haven't you heard? Gabriel is coming to the Underworld to meet with the Satans." She said piquing my interest.

"For what reason?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know but it might have to do with peace talks." She beamed and I had to give a sad sigh.

"Somehow I doubt that despite wanting it to be true." I say and she frowns.

"What give with that attitude it could happen." Le Fay said puffing out her cheeks.

"You're right it could but not now in today's climate. Maybe one day though." In like three years give or take a year.

"Anyway is there something else you wanted to tell me?" I ask and she bops herself on the head.

"How careless of me, we have a guest over." Le Fay informed and I had to wonder who it was that would want to visit at this time of hour?

Getting up from my sunken position, surprising the girl still on my back I head to the main hall where I am greeted by someone I wasn't expecting to see again until cannon events roll by.

"Greetings Barisol Sallos, I am Xenovia Qaurta, we met a few years ago." The blue haired exorcist greeted.

"Hey, long time no see." I reply dumbly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and she looks between me and Le Fay.

"I was sent to the Underworld to help guard lady Gabriel." She answered.

"Oh that's great. Good to hear you're doing well for yourself." I say with a small smile.

"I could say the same for yourself. I heard about Fenrir, you must be quite strong to pull something like that off." Xenovia said with an impressed tone.

"Well, I don't know about that…" I trail off while rubbing the back of my head.

"And you must be Le Fay Pendragon. I heard that you joined Barisol's Peerage as well." Xenovia says to the blonde girl.

"Yup, that's right." Was Le Fay's simple response before hopping down from my shoulders.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." My Pawn says before running off somewhere.

"So I take she is another one of your lovers?" Xenovia asked out of the blue.

"Please don't think badly of me, these things just kinda happen." I say and she shakes her head.

"What else should I expect from a devil? It only makes sense that you'd take more than one partner." She says and I sigh in relief.

"So what brings you to my little abode?" I ask and she looks around briefly.

"I wouldn't call it little." I faceplant at that.

"It's an expression." I clarify and she nods briefly.

"Of course. In truth I just felt like dropping by and saying hello. Now that I've done that I'll take my leave." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted out surprising the blue haired girl.

"How about you stay a bit longer? If you'd like I can get you a glass of tea?" I offer and she looks at me and I see the smallest signs of a smile on her face.

"I'd like that." And that was how I ended up spending time with Xenovia.

* * *

**AN: Well here's another chapter done.**

**Lovegood Loves Good: She will make an appearance soon.**

**Akamiki-kun: Hail the madness indeed!**

**FearMeHorror: Don't worry he won't.**

**The Last Kenpachi: This is a little embarrassing but I'm completely unfamiliar with the Fire Emblem series as a whole. I won't say no, but I also can't guarantee she will like with most non DxD characters.**

**Guest-Questioner: His goals are pretty generic I admit, but the fun part is more about how he'll go about to achieve them. As for the vote yeah in hindsight I should've but oh well.**

**Blood Wolf: Recap is right. And now he doesn't just have Lolis.**

**diego muoz agama: Thanks friend!**

**Maxinonor: Honestly I never even considered Rias an option. Also Kyubey would be terrifying...I love it.**

**Shadic21: Glad you enjoy it, here you go!**

**Dr. Gale: I'm glad to know you think I'm handling him in an interesting manner. Means a lot.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Its kinda a slow burn so please bear with it.**

**Yousef wick: Whoa there's a lot to unpack here. As for the first bit I explained what happened in the chapter so there shouldn't be much of an explanation needed. He will eventually get there however one point I want to stress is that the gaming system I created is difficult to play, mostly because the game hates Barisol, so getting to level 15 is going to be a massive undertaking which means from here on out no more time skips where he gains an extra level. The tittle will affect him kinda like a super perk, it will also increase his reputation in one manner or another, also I agree it would be hilarious. I have to thank you for bringing up the point about what happened in chapter 2 and Michael being aware of it, I kinda forgot and had intended to do something about that later on but I like your suggestion so I think I'll go with that instead. For the most part characters that arrive via gacha are changed in a way that better suits the DxD universe, but yes I personally love Ran and always for me viewed Flandre as a combination of her two portrayals, someone so innocent that they seem almost psychotic.**

**nemo9000: I love it too! I can't gt the image out of my head I love it so much.**

**sykartracer: Glad you like the direction I'm taking it in. As for Ophis I just might at this point.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life: 14**

* * *

The Bael estate was much larger than the Sallos estate as much as it pains me to admit such a thing. Upon entering the castle I was greeted by the sight of Zekram and two people I've never seen before that I assume are lord and lady Bael. Lord Bael stared daggers at me, meanwhile lady Bael seemed indifferent to my arrival.

"My apologies if I kept you all waiting." I say taking a bow.

"You're perfectly on time, no need to apologize." Zekram dismissed me.

"Zekram, so this is the boy you were telling us about? I'm not impressed in the slightest. Have you perhaps gone senile in your old age?" Lord Bael said still keeping his hate filled gaze on me.

"Hush boy, the adults are talking." Zekram barked out at lord Bael.

Lord Bael went silent after that and stopped staring daggers at me.

"Now, where is this Peerage member you talked about?" Zekram asked and I gave a smile before calling out Killer Queen, granted nobody but I could see him.

"Killer Queen, my first Pawn piece, I'm certain you can feel his presence correct?" I asked which Zekram nodded.

"An invisible Peerage Member, I can see how that would be useful but how is it stronger then Fenrir?" He questioned putting a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you asked." I directed Killer Queen to touch a book on the bookshelf and gestured for everyone to watch it.

Upon all of them looking at the book, it vanished. It just disintegrated before their eyes.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"So about my terms and conditions, as I'm sure you're aware I want the Sallos family to be from Duke to King status. Also while I'm willing to let you use my Pawn it should be noted he's still very much my Pawn. Otherwise, feel free to use him however you see fit." I proposed and sure enough he agreed.

"Excellent." I smile at hearing that, at least I won't have to resort to using Bites the Dust here and now.

"Now then, you two lave us." Zekram ordered lord and lady Bael.

"So what's this about?" I ask and Zekram smirked.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" He questioned and I just held a confused look on my face.

"Was it not for the sake of obtaining more power?" I asked and he scoffed at that.

"I don't need more power. I'm already the most powerful man in the Underworld." Zekram boasted.

"But do you know who is stronger than me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That would be none other than Lucifer himself. And I mean the original not that Gremory boy who gave himself the title." Zekram explained much to my surprise.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Zekram's smirk grew.

"I take it nobody's ever told you then?" He inquired.

"Told me about what?" My question was met with a laugh.

"Child you're power feels exactly the same as Lucifer. I dare say you might just be the second coming of Lucifer." He said and I felt my world shattered, so people can feel my perks...great…

**Quest Completed!**

**To Become a Great King!**

**For years the Sallos family has been ranked as Duke, now it's time to change that! With political manoeuvring and dark machinations can you play the game and win or will you die trying?**

**Objectives!**

**Secure the rank of King for the Sallos Clan!**

**Rewards!**

**100,000 EXP!**

**Increased Reputation with Zekram Bael!**

Not now game.

"So what now?" I question and he looks at me with an interested look in his eyes.

"Now, I have to ask what intentions do you have for the future?" He asked and I just stared at him for a moment.

"Becoming the Champion of the Rating Games." My answer was met with a shake of the head from Zekram.

"You think too small. With your power you could set your sights on becoming a Satan. Why settle for anything less?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Because it's what I want to do. It might be small but I'm going to give it my all to become the reigning champion." I speak with a fire burning inside me, do doubt he could see it himself.

"Very well, if that is what you intend to do then who am I to question it. But just keep in mind the position as the next Lucifer is a good as yours if you ever wish to broaden your horizons." He said and I smiled and nodded my head.

* * *

Upon returning to the Sallos estate I was Greeted by Koneko who pushed me onto a couch and took her favorite seat, my lap. I held her in my arms to better ensure she wouldn't fall.

"So what gives with this special occasion?" I ask and she turned her gaze to me.

From there her tail and ears came out.

"I've made progress with senjutsu." She said with her tail swaying from side to side.

"Oh? Well, in that case I can only think of one thing to reward you with." I say before leaning forward and taking her lips with mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before we both had to seperate.

"I could get used to this as my reward." Koneko said with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm sure you would." I say with a laugh.

I start petting her head with my hand.

"Oh right I almost forgot." I say holding out a bag of sweets that I hand off to her.

"Are these…?" Koneko's eyes widen.

"Yup, your favorite." I say as she takes them and starts eating.

"Thank you." She says in between bites.

While she was eating her sweets I turned my attention to the news playing on the tv. They were covering the meeting between the devil kings and Gabriel. No one was sure what purpose this meeting had or what brought it on but there were plenty of theories. All ranging from a declaration of war to Gabriel agreeing to be on Serafall's show.

I too had to wonder what purpose this meeting had as well. There was never a mention of this having happened in cannon so I can only imagine what had brought this on.

"Is that Barisol I hear?" Leo's sister Michella said as she rolled into the room courtesy of Mittens who was still wearing his butler attire.

"Thank you Mittens." She said to the wendigo butler.

"Yes mistress Michella." Mittens spoke before taking a bow.

"Anything else?" He asked which Michella replies that she was fine and that if she needed him she'd call him over.

"Oh my I hadn't noticed that you two where in the middle of something. Although I must admit Barisol it must do you wonders for your pride as a man to have all these cute girls after your attention." Michella said making Koneko growl.

"Watch it. I don't like what your saying." Koneko said with a glare.

"But you know it's true between you, the Phenex girl, Le Fay, and Jack plus that Xenovia girl from the other day. You're doing great for yourself." She giggles into her hand.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked and she gives me an odd look before bopping herself on the head.

"Sorry, I guess this is a better topic with everyone present." Michella speaks in a coy manner.

"I prefer you not to bring it up at all." I can feel the blood vessel in my forehead pounding away in my head.

"Really? Because I thought we were having a nice conversation." She responded.

Suddenly a magic circle bearing the crest of Lucifer appeared and out of it came Grayfia. Her face was an emotionless mask but once her eyes met mine I saw her red orbs light up.

"Grafyai! What do we owe a visit from the strongest queen?" Michella chirped.

"I'm here to retrieve Barisol Sallos, his presence is requested by Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer." She responded in curt manner.

"Oh, I wonder are you in some trouble again Barisol?" Michella questioned with a slight snicker.

"I hope not." My reply caused the girl to lose all signs of teasing as she looked on in a serious manner.

"Is he Grayfia?" She asked the silver haired maid.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell." Grayfia's reply wasn't what either of us to hear.

"Barisol will be alright." Koneko said drawing all of our attention to the girl sitting on my lap.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." She reaffirmed.

"Your faith in your King is commendable." Grayfia said before taking a step forward.

"I suppose we'll be needing to go now." I asked and she nods her head.

"I'm afraid so. Come along." I got up from my position and joined Grayfia who had activated a teleportation circle.

We appeared outside the meeting room for some reason that I was unaware until I felt Grayfia put her lips to mine, which I found myself returning with equal passion. We waited a few minutes before we broke apart a bridge of saliva between us. I was speechless and she was blushing.

"I want you to know that I won't allow anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather kill everyone in that room before letting them harm so much as a hair on your head." She swore which made me feel both relieved and worried.

I didn't get a chance to say anything as we were then called in. Inside the room sat the four Satans and Gabriel who had to do a double take of me the moment I entered the room which I find odd but I digress.

"Barisol sorry to have to call you on such short notice." Sirzechs said with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's no problem. If the four of you are in need of my services then I am happy to help in any way I can." I say with a smile of my own being sure to take in all the looks of everyone in the room.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall had smiles, Ajuka had a scowl, Falbium was asleep because of course he is, and Gabriel held a curious expression.

"That's great to hear!" Serafall said excitedly.

"I need a magical boy for my show, and I think you'll be perfect! What do you say?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'd be delighted." I answer and I see Ajuka facepalm much to my amusement.

"Can we get on track please?" Ajuka requested much to Serafall's disappointment.

"Right, so why am I here exactly?" I ask and was met with Sirzechs putting on his serious face.

"We were discussing a few topics, one of which being the fact that somehow a devil child such as yourself was made aware of the fact that the God of the Bible is dead." Sirzechs announced and I had to think back.

When did I ever mention something like that?

"If it helps the exact statement you gave was and I quote, "It's not like I'm praying I'm literally saying his name in vain so stop hurting me Michael" end quote." Gabriel said and I suddenly felt like an idiot.

"That was from a long time ago." I mutter out but she heard me.

"Yes, well there was quite a few things keeping this meeting from happening for quite some time now." She said interlacing her fingers together.

"And now that I've met you it seems you are another reason why I came here." Gabriel said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"And what reason would that be?" This time Ajuka spoke out and while he won't admit it to anyone I can tell that he was more defensive towards me.

"A while back the system picked up a signal that it hasn't in hundreds of years. We spent some time trying to find the cause for the signal return some of us believing it to be a bug others fearing the worst. That signal was the return of Lucifer, in other words Barisol Sallos you are in the possession of the soul of the original Lucifer." Gabriel revealed making everyone gasp in the room.

"It know makes sense as to why you'd know about father's death. Afterall you were there, well sort of anyway." Gabriel said finishing her statement.

"So what now?" I ask not sure how things will pan out from here.

**I say we cut off his head!**

Game no one asked you.

"Hmm, this does make things difficult. However both Ajuka and myself have known Barisol for quite some time. I have no doubt that he'll keep God's death a secret, won't you?" Sirzechs asked and I nod.

"Haven't told a soul nor do I plan on it." I say and he smiles.

"While that's all fine and dandy. I'm afraid I'm more worried about the other issue of him being the reincarnation of Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"Who's to say that he won't try to restart the war, if he did, he'd no doubt have the support of the Old Satan Faction and who knows how many devils would rally around him upon learning of his identity." Gabriel said still keeping her eyes on me.

"Why would I want to restart the war? The last one was devastating enough besides I would prefer to have a peace treating with Heaven not a war with it." I say making Gabriel relax a little.

"I sense no deceit from you. That is a relief." Gabriel smiled.

"However I would still feel more comfortable if someone would watch young Barisol at all times." Gabriel said.

"Very well, Grayfia." Sirzechs called.

"Yes lord?" She bowed her head.

"Would you mine transferring over to Barisol Sallos' peerage for the time being and keeping an eye on him until we can better tell his intentions." Sirzechs asked and she nodded her head.

"It would be my honor to take on such a task." She said no doubt hiding her inner excitement.

**(11/15)**

Not much more to go it would seem.

* * *

**AN: **

**FinalKingdomHearts: As a child that was never loved, she strongly seeking out for love. Regardless of whatever the person is male or female, she will probably demand his/her love as a "mom". Hope that explains it.**

**ivangironestalaya: You, I like the way you think.**

**sykartracer: That certainly would be something. Too bad I'm shit at writing lemons.**

**9Fiction9Addict9: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**NazgulBelserion: No comment (you might be right)**

**Akamiki-kun: Hail madness indeed my friend.**

**Crimson green flame: That would be funny to write. Also the answer is that the game loathe him.**

**DG2: Well I hope I didn't make any mistakes.**

**nemo9000: But she is an adult.**

**Maxinonor: I guess not, and it would be fun having Barisol try to keep him from making the girls of his peerage into magical girls.**

**Shadic21: Well here you go.**

**Yousef wick: You, oh I like you. As you can see most of what you suggested or asked has been included, so thanks for that.**

**Na2s: I'm glad to know its an addictive story. So here you go heres more!**

**Zetazero246: Indeed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life: 15**

* * *

I waited patiently for my cue to appear on stage. Behind me was my butler Mittens who was currently dressed up as Killer Queen from head to toe.

"How are you doing there Mittens?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just fine, master." Mittens replied before practicing a few poses.

"Good to hear that." I smile before turning back to the door that would lead me on to the stage.

I was adorned in magical boy attire like Serafall originally wanted, apparently she was right about it as it tested well with test audiences. I personally wouldn't complain since I get to make some devils question themselves. I hear my cue and me and Mittens prepare ourselves. We walked onto the stage in a cloud of smoke "Killer Queen" right behind me as I proceed to laugh.

"Halt evil doer! I have come to help my good friend Magical Girl Levai-tan!" I say proudly with the biggest smile on my face that I can muster before turning to Serafall.

"Levia-tan are you alright?" I ask and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yes but who are you?" Serafall questioned despite already knowing the answer.

"I am the Man of Miracles, the one who makes the impossible possible, I am Magical Boy Bari-tan!" At my proclamation Mittens strikes a pose and explosions go off in the background.

"Cut!" I hear the voice of the director say.

"Alright we'll call it a day for now." He said and Serafall immediately hugged me.

"Wow! You did great Bari-tan! You're a real natural you know that?" She spoke excitedly.

"Well I'm glad you think so. I'm just sad that Mittens can't be himself." Yeah as it turns out Mittens is not that marketable, Killer Queen on the other hand is very marketable.

"It is no problem to me master. Just as long as I serve you well then I am happy." Mittens said.

"Ah, thanks Mittens." I hug the creature.

"Anyway I'm going to go get changed." I say before heading backstage.

Truly I've had a blast filming for the show I hope the others enjoy it when they see my debut. Can't wait to see their reaction!

I take a look at my remaining Evil Pieces, two Knights, two Pawns. I hold one Pawn in my hand holding it to my face inspecting it. That's when I feel something pressed against my head.

"So how is it having Grayfia in your Peerage?" Serafall asked.

"Not bad actually." I say and it was true.

The silver haired maid made it a point to always stand at my side as it was only natural for a Lucifuge to be at the beck and call of Lucifer. Yes it seems the reveal of me possessing the soul of the original Lucifer had only further cemented her idea of being born to love me. In truth on the yandere scale she seemed to lean more towards Momo Deviluke as opposed to Yuno Gasia which is a relief.

"That's great to hear. You know I think she likes you." Serafall said with a teasing smile.

I end up choking on air once she says that.

"I find that quite unlikely. Besides she's married to Sirzechs." I say hoping that will be the end of the conversation.

"Are you sure about that?" Serafall asked with a mischievous smile.

"What are you trying to say?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well what if I told you that their marriage is a trick. That it was all to keep a positive public image." Serafall said making my mind go blank.

Game is this true?

**Is it really that big of a surprise!**

Yes, how was I supposed to even guess that?

**What is missing between them? Or rather I should say who!**

Millicas Gremory!

In all my years I've never once seen or so much as heard anything involving Millicas Gremory.

**Bingo!**

Wait then why was the quest all about cucking?

**To screw with you of course!**

"I think I need to leave." I say standing up taking Serafall by surprise.

"Where are you going?" I hear her ask.

"Somewhere to clear my head." I call back.

* * *

The human world was always a fun place to be, especially when I was able to go alone. My entire body refused to stop shaking, this was not to the shock of learning that Sirzechs and Grayfia's marriage never occurred but rather the fact that I never put it together. If that was different from what I knew of canon then what else could be different? Right now I feel as if one of my major advantages is gone.

**Really? Are we really going on this path? What happened to derailing canon?**

What if there's no canon to derail?

**Since when has that stopped you?**

That was a good point. If anything the changes in canon are perhaps my biggest desire, after all if something like the marriage between two characters is different than that means-

**What is it?**

My Instinct just went off, someone or something of value is here.

I follow the direction my mother's family power is leading me only to come to a forest with several dead bodies. The individuals all wore black, black bodysuits, black boots, black gloves, and black masks. I don't know why but they kinda look familiar.

At the epicenter of the carnage was a girl that had- wait a minute is that Jeanne? Lets see blond hair, blue eyes, holy swords scattered about the area. Yeah that Jeanne but she looks different compared to what was shown in the anime, as a matter of fact she looks closer to her Fate counterpart. Regardless, what the hell is she doing out here?

"Well, it seems a devil has arrived." Said a sickly voice, I looked over to see a man who was jacked.

"Gilles, don't involve him in this. This fight is between you and I no one else." Jeanne said readying a holy sword.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see when I see devil scum I have to kill devil scum." Gilles says as he cracks his neck.

"Umm, hi. My name is Barisol Sallos, and I would like to say one thing." I raised my hand above my head.

"Direct." I used up a lot of my magic to form a direct so big and heavy that it crashed into the man and created a crater around him.

**Direct has leveled up!**

I then turned to Jeanne and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on we need to get moving." I tell her and she looks at the crater and upon seeing movement she nodded her head.

"Right." She agreed and we took off running.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but why is a devil helping me?" She asked and I had to think for a moment.

"It just felt like the right thing to do." My simple reply was met with a small smile.

"Well in that case I have to thank you." She says before clutching onto her side.

"You're injured." I noted.

"It'll be fine. I can still fight." She waved off but I wasn't convinced.

"Here use this." I say tossing her a vial of Phoenix Tears.

"These are-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"I always keep a vial or two on hand just in case, so don't feel bad about using it." I say already telling where she was sure to go with this.

"Thank you." She said before using the tears.

"Don't mention it." I say with a smile on my face that causes a tinge of pink to appear on her face.

"My name is Jeanne." She introduced herself.

"You said your name was Barisol Sallos correct?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you." She finished with a smile of her own that looked cute on her.

"Likewise. Now I hope I'm not prying too much but what's the story with that guy?" I asked and she changes her expression into a more serious look.

"His name is Gilles and he's a descendant of Gilles de Rais as well as a stray exorcist. He's been hunting me for the last month after I left the church." She explained and I nodded.

"So why did you leave?" I asked and she tilted her head at me.

"Aren't you quite the curious devil." She teased before continuing.

"I guess you could say I had a disagreement with one of the higher ups." She admitted.

"You know for someone who used to be a part of the church you sure don't seem to have a problem with me being a devil." I pointed out.

"And you despite being a devil don't seem to have a problem helping a complete stranger despite knowing they were originally from the church." She retorted.

"Hmm, touche." I found myself saying.

"I think we can rest now. We should have put quite a bit of distance between us and him." I suggest and Jeanne nods.

"So I am curious what is a devil doing way out here?" She asked and I rubbed the back of my head in a sheepish manner.

"I needed to clear my head of a few things." I said and she nodded.

"I guess I'm here for the same reason." She smiled sadly.

There's a story there, wonder if I should press the matter. No I don't want to risk it.

"Blade Blacksmith." I say out of the blue.

"What?" She looks at me in confusion.

"That's the name of your Sacred Gear isn't it?" I asked and she nods.

"Yes its the power to create holy swords, a "gift" from god." She said although I could sense there was some resentment in her words.

"They wanted me to mass produce holy swords for them and when it became clear that I couldn't they had planned on extracting the sacred gear from me to experiment on it and turn it into a holy sword factory of sorts." She said and I immediately felt bad for her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I say in a comforting tone.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this." Jeanne lamented.

"Aren't devils meant to be evil?" She asked and I gave a crooked smile.

"Not all of us are that bad." I say jabbing a thumb into my chest.

"For example there's yours truly." I say with pride and she laughs at that.

Suddenly those men in black appear from out of the woodwork and surround us. Leading them at the helm was Gilles who looked disgusted.

"You truly have fallen, for a holy maiden, a saint such as yourself to fraternize with a devil. How distasteful." Gilles spoke with venom in his words.

"I'm no saint Gilles. Just because I hold Jeanne d'Arc's soul does not make me her." Holy crap as soon as she said that I realized why I had taken a licking to Jeanne so quickly.

"Nonsense. You speak treasonous words." Gilles rejected her words entirely.

"No its true. Perhaps I should reintroduce myself. I am Barisol Sallos, bearing of the soul of Lucifer." At my declaration Gilles' eyes widened.

"Lucifer?" Jeanne muttered to herself.

"The very same." I said readying myself to fight, a direct already in hand.

I ran at one of the black clad men and sliced them down only to find that they were hollow, a creation of a sacred gear perhaps in that case I need only touch them. Sure enough as soon as some try to attack me they phase out of existence thanks to my ability to negate sacred gears.

Seeing that his men have no effect on me Gilles scoffs.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." He says before readying himself to fight me by drawing out a light sword.

The two of us clash swords while Jeanne takes care of the mooks with her ability to create holy swords on a whim. Gilles tries to slash and kick me only to hit air as I jump over him before I fire a bullet of demonic power at him that he casually deflects with his sword.

Wanting to end this soon I have an idea that might just be crazy enough to work.

**It probably won't!**

I jump a few feet away from Gilles and roll up my sleeves.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" I begin to chant as I clenched my fist.

"Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!" My hand begins to glow a light green as heat and energy are gathered to it.

"Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Shining Finger!" I declare rushing forward to the man intent on grabbing a hold of his face.

This might not have been my brightest idea as unlike with Gundams humans have blood, and brains, and eyeballs...you get the idea, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yuck." I say while trying to shake off my hand of the gore that covered it.

**New skill created!**

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1212**

**MP: 6051**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 14**

**CON: 14**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%. **

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL 8 - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 80 points per second! COST: 22 MP**

**Berserk - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 90%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 90%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 70% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 9 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL 8 - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 3 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL 9 - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 90%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 100%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 6 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL 2 - Active - Buffs allies giving them +750 MP, +5 STR, 5% HP regen a second and 3% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 30%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 175 MP**

**Direct - LVL 4 - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

**Shining Finger - LVL 1 - Active - Concentrates a large amount of energy into the hand, resulting in a bright green glow. Doing so enables the player's hand to tear through rival fighters.**

As it stands I'm happy to have access to one of my favorite childhood finishing moves. I turn to look at Jeanne who currently has a blush on her face? Wait is she...an M?

* * *

Returning to the Sallos estate I was greeted by an angry Ravel who stormed up to me, slapped me and then hugged me.

"You idiot! Where were you? I was so worried." She said on the brink of tears.

"Sorry. But something came up. By the way, how would you like to meet my Knight. Jeanne say hi to Ravel." I turn to introduce the two of them.

* * *

**AN: A little rushed at the end and for that I apologize but I really wanted to get this chapter out as it marks the end of the Childhood arc as it were.**

**Loke13: Thanks.**

**The Last Kenpachi: And thus he did, hope it was fine.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: I don't know what you mean.**

**ivangironestalaya: That would be something. Yandere bait I like it.**

**Shadic21: Well here you go.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Nah! It'll be fine I'm sure.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: Heheh, you haven't seen anything yet my friend.**

**blau92: Hello Nurse! Err Maid. Hello Maid!**

**Maxinonor: No problem.**

**Guest 1: Well wait no longer.**

**Guest 2: Man having Sakuya would be nice as she is my favorite Touhou character and it would be fun to see what would happen.**

**sykartracer: The Magical Girl Maou's Black Book, I like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Interlude**

* * *

I walked amongst the crowd trying my best to ignore the constant murmuring of the perverts that talked about which girl they wished to ravish for their own grotesque amusement. It took everything I had to not roll my eyes in disgust. Somehow these lambs made me feel bad for the perverts that had been ousted and made into pariahs for their forthcoming nature. Well almost at leads.

A part of me wishes to know how the female population would react to knowing the depravity that every man in this school kept hidden in their heart of hearts. Would they go on a crusade to punish the welps or simply ignore the fact that they were no better than the ones they so vehemently hated, shaking their heads and delude themselves with the phrase, "At least they keep it to themselves," regardless of the answer, it all leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Currently I was returning home from school when this group of fellow students decided to cut in front of my path and began chit chatting about their deepest desire to one another. It was a pathetic sight to behold and just reemphasized my feelings towards these...people, if you could call a bunch of mangy mutts in heat people.

"**Careful partner, you might just end up releasing some killing intent at this rate."** He warned and I scoffed at the notion.

Even if I did release an ounce of my killing intend none of them would be conscious long enough to realize what was happening let alone who it was coming from.

"**It's not the sheep I'm worried about but rather the wolves in sheep's clothing."** The dragon urged and I had to sigh at the mentioning of Gremory, Sitri and that pesky Sallos.

The devil heirs one day showed up in town and claimed it as their joint territory, little did they know that it was never theirs to begin with, it has and always will be mine. You see I was born in Kuoh, raised in Kuoh, it only makes sense for it to belong to me no matter how rotten of a town it is. At least it's rot is not as overwhelming as the rest of the world and those that inhabit it.

Gremory was self-indulgent. Sitri self-important And Sallos was self-entitled. They all smelt of the rot I've grown to associate with devils but none smelled as bad as Sallos. The very thought of those three running around to do as they pleased was enough to make my skin itch as they'd no doubt continue to spread their dogma of sin and debauchery.

No matter while they live amongst the swells I live to feed on their terror, their despair. I am a dragon that shall devour the lambs and wolves alike. I need only the right moment to act. And then I shall have peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life: 16**

* * *

Life at Kuoh was forever changed the day I decided to join Rias and Sona when they chose this place for their area of study. With three devil heirs living in the town it made it more likely for there to be danger lurking its way to our humble town I'm looking at you Raynare. But I digress.

"Barisol will you stop spacing out." Leo whispers to me.

"Huh? Oh right sorry." I say before turning my attention back to everyone else.

"Anyway, I got reports back from everyone on their contract work. I have to say I'm impressed. I was given some great feedback on your work. Good job everyone." I praise before moving on to the next bit of news.

"Oh yeah also the abandoned church in town has been taken up by some fallen angels, so that's a thing." I say with a shrug.

Immediately everyone in the room shot up with the exception of Grayfia who had already known.

"There are fallen angels here?" Ravel asked clearly not happy about this development.

"Can we cut them up?" Jack gained an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Don't they realize this is devil territory?" Le Fay put a finger to her chin.

"Do you want us to deal with them?" Koneko question.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I say waving my hand off.

"Regulus, I want you to keep an eye on the fallen angels." I ordered the orange hair boy.

"Right away master." He says in response before bowing.

"Jeanne, do you have anything new to report on Issei Hyoudou?" The blonde haired girl stood up and cleared her throat.

"It appears he hasn't awakened his sacred gear yet. He also is currently getting himself beaten up by the kendo club." She said and I heard Koneko mutter something about the pervert.

"Hmm, very good. Keep your eyes on him for the time being." My order was met with a bow.

"Le Fay." I say and she looks up.

"Yes?" She asks.

"How has the investigation regarding the stray devils gone?" I question and she clears her throat.

"So far an unknown assailant not belonging to neither Sona Sitri's nor Rias Gremory's group has gone around and massacred stray devils. Whoever they are they seem to have the strength of at least a high class devil and seemed to take their time killing the strays." Le Fay reported giving a salute.

"Hmm? That is troubling." I say stroking my chin.

"We have someone acting as a vigilante and killing strays, I fail to see how that's troubling?" Regulus jumped in.

"Strays? Is that how you see them? Some stray because it was better to be hunted then to stay with their master. For example, my sister was a stray devil or did you forget that?" Leo said narrowing his eyes.

"My apologies I don't mean to make any offense." Regulus lowered his head.

I cleared my throat to regain everyone's attention.

"This vigilante is also problematic because we don't know if they intend to only target stray devils, they could potentially target us or even ordinary humans if left unchecked. I believe its important to find the identity of this individual and determine their intentions." I say causing everyone to smile and nod in agreement to my words.

"Koneko I want you to help Le Fay in investigating this vigilante. I trust the two of you working together will be able to work just fine. But incase of a hostile run in with the vigilante you have my permission to promote Le Fay." I dispense more orders.

"Right." Koneko said with a nod.

"Consider it done." Le Fay smiled.

"Jack and Sairaorg you two will accompany Ravel to the underworld. Ravel you'll be meeting with Mislar Berith, I have an item I need that only he can procure. I'm entrusting you with the task of delivering these instructions to him." I produce a manila envelope and hand it off to her.

"Anything else?" She asks and I think for a moment.

"Lets see while you're there give my regards to Mittens and Fenrir." I say and she nods her head.

"Leo, how is that device I requested coming along?" I asked my second Bishop and he rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"It should be finished in another day or so." He answered and I nod.

"Good in that case just continue working on it." I say before looking towards Grayfia.

"As for you, Grayfia, I request that you assist me in matters that will be discussed at greater length later." I say and she nods.

"Of course master Barisol." She says diligently.

"Alright you all have your orders, everyone is dismissed." I say and everyone except for Grayfia disperses.

"What is it you needed?" She asked and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Help me with my homework?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Very well, but it will cost you." She warned and I smiled.

"I know." I say already knowing how exactly she'll want to be compensated.

* * *

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 17**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars, Kuoh Academy's B Movie Club**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1212**

**MP: 6051**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 14**

**CON: 14**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%. **

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL MAX - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 100 points per second! COST: 20 MP**

**Berserk - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 100%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 100%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 100% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 5 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL MAX - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 1 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 100%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 150%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 5 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL MAX - Active - Buffs allies giving them +1150 MP, +5 STR, 13% HP regen a second and 11% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 70%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 130 MP**

**Direct - LVL MAX - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

**Shining Finger - LVL MAX - Active - Concentrates a large amount of energy into the hand, resulting in a bright green glow! Doing so enables the player's hand to tear through rival fighters! COST: 150 MP**

In the last three years I managed to max out all of my skills, however as far as I can tell I'm no closer to leveling up and obtaining new skills gets harder with each one I get. It seems with the rules of the game I'm never going to become the all powerful gamer that most stories had lead me to believe I'd be.

But enough moping about what could have been. Instead I want to focus on what I'm doing right now and that was simple. Recruitment.

I have a total of three open slots left in my Peerage two Pawns and a Knight, while I have the Knight in reserve for Xenovia I still had to fill in the last two slots with someone if I wanted to complete All of the King's Men and unless I got lucky and got someone in the gacha again recruiting someone at this school seems to be my next best bet as I.

One student in particular has caught my attention, Rentaro Yashiro. He's a fairly quiet boy that keeps to himself and always comes in third on everything from tests to athletics. On top of that I can sense a strong sacred gear in him.

"Hey Rentaro, you have a second?" I ask approaching the auburn haired boy.

He looks at me in surprise.

"Barisol...what is it?" He asked his voice quiet and mouselike.

"I wanted to know if you had joined any clubs." I say and he looks off to the side.

"Oh I'm afraid not, I don't really have an interest in them." He said and I give a friendly smile.

"Well if you ever change your mind how about stopping by the B Movie club we'd love to have you onboard." I say and he looks at me nervously.

"Umm, alright I'll think about it." He said looking away from me.

"I should go." He said taking off.

Well that well.

**You think! Because I personally believe the kid was scared shitless!**

What? By what?

**I don't know, maybe by one of the most popular guys in school just approached him randomly without warning!**

I'm not that popular.

...

Am I?

Before either the game or I could elaborate I received a message from le Fay via a communication circle.

"Barisol, you need to get down here, its bad." Le Fay says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll be right over." I say before teleporting to Le Fay and Koneko.

What greeted me was a grisly sight, there strewn about the area was the remains of a stray devil. Their entrails scattered and hung like banners, their body was posed in a demeaning fashion, and blood caked the walls in a manner reminiscent of a child's finger painting. It was unnerving to say the least, but perhaps worst of all was the look of abject horror on what could be made of the stray's face.

"What madness are we dealing with?" I ask out loud only to notice Koneko was on the floor vomiting.

"Koneko!" I rushed to her side and hear her mumbling.

"Too much. It's too much." I raise an eyebrow.

"What's too much?" I ask holding her close.

"Malice. It's everywhere." Was all she said before crying.

"Le Fay, do you think you can take care of things from here by yourself?" I ask and she nods.

"Don't worry about me, I'm more concerned with Koneko as well." She said and I sigh.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I say before kissing her.

"I expect to be properly spoiled tonight." Was all she said before creating a transportation circle for Koneko and I.

"And you will. It's a promise." I inform and am given a smile in return.

Upon returning to my house in Kuoh I look down at Koneko who was still clinging onto me for dear life. I gently place a hand against her head and start to stroke her hair in soothing motions. She calms down almost right away at feeling my touch much to my relief.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Had I known it was going to be that bad I wouldn't have sent you. Your senjutsu is a double edged sword, its good at finding people but it can be overwhelmed by negative emotions like it was back there so don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong." I say and we continue to hold onto each other for what felt like an hour before she finally ended the embrace.

"I think I'll head off to my room." She said.

"Alright get some sleep." I say before kissing her forehead.

"I will." Was her simple reply, but I could see the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I for one headed to the study the events still fresh in my head. I knew from Le Fay's reports that the vigilante took enjoyment from his acts, but I never could have dreamed that it would be to this extreme. Damn I'll be sure to reward Le Fay for her hard work. And I'll be sure to make that bastard pay for making Koneko cry like that.

**Would you like to roll?**

**Y/N?**

Hmm? Oh right, I haven't used my free roll today yet. Sure I'll give it a roll.

Upon selecting yes a bright light fills the room and once it dies down I saw a figure standing in the middle of it with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Umu! You've chosen well! You understood that you are not wrong, praetor." The individual spoke haughtily.

Well things just got interesting. Hello my new Pawn.

* * *

**AN: Three year time skip to the start of canon but with some notable changes. Now many of you were wondering who the person was in the Interlude, most guessed Issei, while I won't say who it was I will say it was definitely the vigilante from this chapter who will be serving as the villain in this arc.**

**Now onto the reviews.**

**Shadic21: Here you go!**

**TheHiddenLettuce: I hope that master Asia is proud. And it was just a change in POV.**

**diego muoz agama: Thanks my friend!**

**nickarn22: Maybe maybe not.**

**Dr. Gale: Thanks.**

**Maxinonor: Again it could be Issei, and the time skip is about three years.**

**kongarthur: When he reaches level 15, which'll be a while from now.**

**Vail Ryuketsu: To put it simple the timeline is scrambled a bit. Riser and Rias are not engaged on account of Barisol and Ravel's engagement. Rias has for the most part the same Peerage with a few tweaks here and there. And Michael is most definitely spooked by Jeanne joining the devils. As for how Sona and his peerage reacts to his joining of Serafall's show...well maybe we'll cover that next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Life: 17**

* * *

Grayfia redressed herself having just finished receiving her "reward" from her beloved master. Barisol himself stood by the dresser with a small box in his hand. Once Grayfia was fully dressed back in her maid attire Barisol approached her and removed the contents of the box to reveal a necklace.

"I got you a little gift." He said holding the necklace out.

"Lord Barisol there's no need to-" She was cut off by Barisol who held up a hand.

"Nonsense. This is something that I wish for you to have." He said before placing it around her neck.

"I must thank you then. It is a very beautiful necklace but you didn't need to give me a present. My reward was already perfect." She said causing the boy to blush from the implications.

"That might be but I wanted to give you something nice." Was his simple reply that made her smile.

She could see how much he cared for her in his eyes it was enough to make smile. The compassion he held not just for her but the others as well, it was one of the many things that she loved about him.

"I should be going." Barisol said looking at the time.

Grayfia watched as her beloved teleported away, she was saddened to see him leave but recognized that he had matters to attend elsewhere. Besides it was her duty as a maid, no as a Lucifuge to accommodate his needs, after all she had devoted herself completely to him. Everything she had and everything she was, belonged to him even if he insisted otherwise.

Grayfia left the room only to have a run in with her masters newest servant Nero. From what little bit the two had interacted she had determined that she was not the biggest fan of the former emperor. Not only had she demanded the attention of her master upon the two meeting, but she had the audacity to question his choice of making her a Pawn and argued with him until until Barisol relented and used his remaining Knight piece instead.

"Umu! Grayfia where is praetor?" Nero asked the silver haired woman.

"He's left to attend some business." Was Grayfia's quick response.

"I see how unfortunate. Umu, and after I had discovered something of interest regarding him to." The blonde said, raising a hand to her chin, her statement having caught Grayfia's attention.

"And what would that be?" Grayfia asked causing Nero to smile brightly.

"That praetor is quite the talented performer of course! I've seen some of his appearances on Magical Girl Leavia-tan courtesy of the one called Le Fay." Nero answered brimming with wonder while striking one of Serafall's iconic poses.

"I see so you're a fan then." Grayfia smirked.

"Of course!" Nero said while stretching out her arms in a wide gesture.

"I wished to discuss the possibility of me joining the performance. After all it has been many years since the world has been graced with my art." Nero gave a smug smile as she spoke oh so haughtily.

"I will see what lady Leviathan has to say regarding that, although considering her personality you'll likely be in." Grayfia said with a formal bow.

"Umu! Umu!" Nero seemed to be cheering in excitement.

"Very good then I shall leave that to you." Nero said before departing to watch more of her new master's performances.

* * *

Leo wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked over the device for what must've been the seventh time that day. It wasn't everyday his King had requested a device let alone one with the capacity to safely extract sacred gears. In order to do this he had taken the device he originally used to remove his sister's Evil Piece as a base for the design for the new device. At first when Barisol made the request Leo had to wonder why he wanted such a thing, only to learn that Barisol was preparing a last resort in regards to the vigilante that had been killing stray devils without a second thought.

That had been a satisfactory answer for Leo, but he still had some doubt regarding the truth behind his master's statement. While Barisol had done little to warrant such scrutiny Leo couldn't forget what sort of advantages such a device would give the one controlling it. Although he supposed that if Barisol truly sought after nothing but power then the need to create a device for sacred gear extractions was a moot point as there was already a ritual for that sort of thing. Still Leo had fears of his creation falling into the wrong hands.

"How is it coming along Leo?" Michella asked rolling herself into his makeshift lab.

"Oh its fine." He said putting the device down.

"Are you here for you doseage?" He asked and his little sister nodded.

Leo dropped everything and opened a covered to retrieve one of the modified tears Ravel provided him with. He took a syringe and filled it with the liquid inside before injecting his sister with it.

"There all better." He said with a caring smile.

"Its great that we get to stay here isn't it?" Michella asked and he nodded in reply.

"Barisol has been good to us." Leo said with a fond smile on his lips.

It was no secret that out of all the members of the Peerage, he was the one that questioned Barisol the most. He did it not out of spite but rather out of a sense of duty. While at first he hated being a devil his feelings had changed over the years he'd accepted the cards he was dealt with and was just glad he had a master...no a King like Barisol and not one of the more sadistic devils he had encountered in the past.

He owed a lot to the heir of Sallos, so perhaps that was why he felt it right to question him to ensure that what he asked was correct less Barisol slip up somewhere down the line and make a mistake that could change everything.

"Do you think they'll catch him? The vigilante I mean. I saw the poor state Koneko was in and I have to admit it freaked me out a little. She's usually so strong…" Michella trailed off and Leo sighed.

"Of course they'll catch him. Barisol is on the case so there's no way he'd let a sicko like that get away." He reassured his sister.

"You say that but what if he fails?" Michella asked before putting a hand to her chest.

"Or worst dies?" The scenario that she described never occurred to him as a possibility.

The idea that Barisol would lose to some random person that thought themselves capable of taking justice into their own hands never once crossed his mind.

"In a fight he wouldn't lose. He's too stubborn to lose to the likes of anyone." Leo said feeling a swelling feeling in his chest as he spoke.

"Not Barisol where others would falter he'd carry on and see it through. Everyone will and that includes me." He said before whipping his head back to the device.

He knew out of the Peerage he was the weakest by a longshot. However that didn't mean he couldn't help. This device it would be the last resort against the phantom menace that had slunk its way into Kuoh. It would also be his contribution to the team effort even if it was small, at least it was something.

* * *

Regulus watched the fallen angels like he was told to. He did so without complaint and to the best of his ability. Should they prove to be a threat he'd jump in and stop them himself. That was the order given to him by the heir of Sallos.

Waiting that was all he would be doing waiting until they slipped up or until something interesting happened, whichever came first he supposed. Now then what were the little crows up to he wondered.

"You sure you're fine with this?" Dohnaseek asked Raynare who rolled her eyes.

"All I have to do is act like the kids girlfriend how hard can it be?" She said waving the male fallen angel's concern away.

"Yes, but to lower yourself to seduce a human it's so…" Kalawarner was the one to speak this time only to be cut off.

"Its for the sake of the mission." Raynare said with a sense of finality.

"Interesting." Regulus said to himself as he watched the interaction between the fallen.

He'd be sure to report his finding to his master's King.

* * *

He looked and felt sick at what he saw, how Le Fay managed to keep the contents of her stomach was beyond Sairaorg as he looked at the savage brutality that was the remains of another stray devil. However he would never be able to ask as his eyes caught sight of the one behind the ordeal.

The figure was adorned in blood red armor, the only thing breaking up the sea of red was the helm. Instead of scales it was a bleached dragon skull with hollow blank eye sockets.

"So I take it your the one that's been killing stray devils." Sairaorg said keeping his voice even.

"I consider it practice, although you weren't supposed to show up, Sairaorg Bael." The vigilante admitted.

"Oh? Practice for what exactly?" Sairaorg narrowed his eyes.

"I think you already know." The man said lowering himself into a fighting stance.

"I see. So our fears were right." Sairaorg muttered.

With a single drop of blood from the strays corpse the two opponents clashed.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter and a bit of an experiment but I wanted to try something new. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Na2s: She might.**

**Guest 1: I'll take Valerie into consideration.**

**Dr. Gale: Yes but also no.**

**Maxinonor: I have a plan for Asia don't you worry. As for the perk suggestions I might just use one. Yes he will have harem members that aren't in his Peerage.**

**Guest 2: All good guesses.**

**RedBurningDragon: It's DxD Jeanne but with Fate Jeanne's appearance.**

**Crimson green flame: No problem man, like I said 50/50 chance.**

**The Last Kenpachi: That she is.**

**Loke13: Thanks.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: He keeps rolling because rolling is like an addiction to him.**

**NazgulBelserion: Its quite alright I adore Nero too.**

**Shadic21: Here you go.**

**Kynan99: Thanks for the review.**

**Sykartracer: I'll be sure to use it.**

**The One True Demon Lord: My god I now have the image of Jack asking Mittens to make it snow and I love it.**

**Guest 3: Thank you.**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: UMU!**

**Neo Infinity: So his level isn't as low as you might think, this system maxes out at level 20 and hes at level 11 so its gonna be awhile before he gets there.**

**Nayrcon: Sure no problem!**

**Barsiol Peerage**

**Queen: Grayfia**

**Bishops: Ravel, Leo**

**Rooks: Sairaorg, Koneko**

**Knights: Jeanne, Nero**

**Pawns: Killer Queen, Regulus, Fenrir, Jack, Le Fay, Mittens**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life: 18**

* * *

I sat in the student council office sitting across from me was Sona Sitri who's expression was one of abject horror when she caught my gaze.

"No not you. Anyone but you." She said causing me to grin from ear to ear.

It would seem given my close relationship with her sister plus the fact that I'm apart of her show means that Sona is embarrassed to be in the same room as I. This made things especially fun when Saji, who still has yet to meet Serafall at this time tries to defend Sona from the perceived threat, aka me.

"What did you do to Sona you pretty boy bastard?" He snarled at me and I turned to him and gave a knowing nod.

"My dear boy, I simply saved her older sister from perial on a couple of occasions. I see you haven't told him about me, I'm hurt Sona." I say with a frown that I quickly replace with a smile and pound my chest in a hearty manner.

"But if you must know young Genshirou, I am the Man of Miracles." I begin and Sona's eyes widen in fear.

"No." I hear her mutter.

"The one who makes the impossible possible." I continue much to her chagrin.

"No." She speaks even more loudly this time around.

"The symbol of unwavering perseverance." Now Saji was looking at me in intrigue as I spoke which only made Sona suffer even more.

"No." The word no longer had any meaning once it left Sona's mouth as it was merely a sound to my ears.

"I am!" I smile even bigger.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Sona narrowed her eyes.

"Magical Boy Bari-tan!" I strike a pose that would make both Killer Queen and Serafall proud.

This resulted in Sona rubbing her temples as a headache must've started to form. So all in all mission success! Saji, on the other hand was looking at me with stars in his eyes.

"That is so cool!" He cheered and just like that I received a new fan.

"No it is not cool." Sona said looking at her Pawn who immediately lost all giddiness when Sona stared at him with cold eyes.

"Now, why are you here?" She asked me and I simply smiled and waved.

"To ask if you have any information regarding the vigilante of course." I say and she looks at me with a serious stare.

"Sadly I haven't been able to discover much myself other than the fact that the assailant is likely a human male with a mid to high ranked sacred gear." She informed and I gave a sigh.

"So, nothing new then." I say dejectedly.

"Regrettably." Was the only thing she said to me.

"Well this bites." I grumble before leaning back in the chair.

"I take you have nothing new either?" She asks and I look at her with a solemn look.

"The guy has a dragon type sacred gear. It seems to convert damage into power and adds it to the user." I say and she widens her eyes.

"How did you-"

"Sairaorg, came across the vigilante and they fought." I say looking down a feeling of pure anger filling me as I recall the state my best friend was in when he returned to the house.

"Is he alright?" Sona questioned worry in her voice.

"Yeah, a little banged up but he'll live. Probably will need to rest for a little while." I say and Sona nods at that with a sigh of relief.

"Does Rias know about this?" She asked and I shake my head.

"Rias doesn't seem to want to do anything regarding the vigilante except maybe try to recruit him." I say in a bitter manner.

"I doubt she'd be willing to now consider the attack on Sairaorg." Sona put in but I shook my head.

"I somehow doubt that." I say and Sona sighs.

"You lack of faith in Rias is at times is disturbing you know that." She points out but I don't say anything.

What would I say? I think she would still try to reincarnate him due to her wanting to keep up with me? That I don't trust her because I know she'd let someone die if it meant obtaining a strong servant? Sometimes I feel as if I'm cursed with knowledge that I can never share with anyone and it sucks at times.

You see due to my engagement with Ravel, Riser was never engaged to Rias. You would think that would me she'd have no reason to be so desperate like she was in canon. You'd be wrong and I'll admit I'm to blame for this mostly, but due to our goals being the same of becoming Rating Game Champion she has this idea that we're rivals in her head and she needs to catch up to me because of it.

In essence I fear I may have unintentionally created a monster.

"So what's your plan?" Sona asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Simple, I'm going to find this vigilante and I'm going to kill him." I say with no real hint of emotion in my voice.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" She raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"He's too dangerous to be left alive. Not only that but he has no issue with attacking us. For maou sake Sairaorg reported that he considered killing stray devils as practice for when he went after us." I say and Sona nods.

"In that case shouldn't we warn Rias about this?" Sona put forth and I had to think about it.

"Technically, yes. But I doubt she'd listen." I say and Sona looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Perhaps you should put your bias away for once and try." She had a point, I hate to admit it but she had a valid point.

"Very well. I'll inform Rias once my business here concludes." I say and she gains an intrigued look in her eyes.

"And other business do you have?" Sona questioned.

"Simple really. Saji how would you like to join me and lady Serafall Leviathan in her tv show. You'd be sure to get real popular." I proposed and before the Pawn could say anything Sona pointed to the door.

"Get out!" She yelled not having any of my shenanigans.

* * *

Well mistakes were made. And I say that in the most positive way possible.

"You can't be serious Rias. The man wants to see us all dead." I say and she looks at me as if I had grown a second head.

"And I told you I can reason with this vigilante. I assure I can be very persuasive." She waved off.

"He attacked Sairaorg." I said and she looked at me with a frown.

"I'll be sure to have him apologize in that case. Besides if he was able to contend with Sairaorg then that means he must be strong." Rias says with a look that tells me she hasn't really thought this through.

"So what exactly is it you intend to use to get him into your fold?" I ask and she smiles.

"I'll just appeal to his greed, whatever that may be." Rias nods to herself and I facepalm myself.

"You realize that it's probably not going to be that easy right? There's a likelier chance that he'll try to kill you like he tried to with Sairaorg." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"But unlike Sairaorg I have an ace up my sleeve." She says and I sigh deeply.

"And what pray tell is this ace?" I asked though I feel I already know where she's going to go with this.

"My power of destruction of course." Rias once again makes me facepalm myself.

"Oh sure, I'm certain that that is going to be the best deterrent from him trying to snuff out your life." I say and she looks at me as if I've grown a second head.

"You assume that he would try to snuff me out. What if he'd join up instead." She argues.

"I'd say that a pretty big if." I grumble but Rias seems to not care about my words.

"A risk I'm willing to take." Rias said with finality.

"A foolish gamble." I mutter out.

"Oh like you're gamble when it came to reincarnating Fenrir?" She asked and I paused there for a moment.

"That's different." I defend and she lowers her gaze.

"And how is that?" She asks but I can't answer, not without giving myself away about the game.

"It just is." Was all I could say.

"I see. Kiba escort Barisol out if you don't mind." She ordered her Knight who gave a nod.

"Right away Rias." Kiba said before approaching me with a smile.

"This way please." Kiba gestured.

"Fine." I relented realizing nothing I say or do will make a difference.

Kiba and I walked out of the old school building and she kept a reasonable distance from me. Oh do you think I misspoke? No I definitely said she, for you see it would seem that canon was changed even more than I originally thought as instead of Yuuto Kiba we have Yumi Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory and sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project.

"I'm sorry about Rias." She said gaining my attention.

"It's fine, I guess I really shouldn't have expected anything different." I say and I see her smile drop for a brief moment.

"You know she only does it to catch up to you right?" Yumi says and I look at her in confusion.

"She respects you a great deal and doesn't wish to be left behind." The blonde haired Knight said.

"That may be true but she has to realize that she's not only putting herself but others in danger if she tries to approach this vigilante." I say and Kiba nods her head.

"That might be true but you should put a little faith in Rias from time to time, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." She says before stopping and blushing a bit.

"By the way I caught the newest episode of Serafall's show last night, you did an amazing job." She praised and I smiled brightly.

"Why thank you Yumi, it's good to know I always have a fan." I say and she nods.

"Well I guess I should be on my way. I have a certain someone I need to have a chat with." I say and Yumi bows politely at me.

"Best of luck to you." She says before heading back to her King.

I wander around the school grounds for a bit until I come across the person I was hoping to see.

"Hey there Ravel." I say approaching my fiance who looks at me with a doey eyed expression.

"Barisol, I have been looking for you. I have the item you requested from Mislar Berith." She said pulling out a small box.

"Excellent. Now I want you to open the box." I say and she looks at me with confusion.

"Alright…" Upon opening it she was greeted by the sight of a ring with a gem in the center of it.

"What is this?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Well I was starting to feel bad about not having gotten you a ring for our engagement so I had asked Mislar to whip me something up and tada, here it is." I say and I notice tears in her eyes.

"I love it!" She says before hugging me tightly, an action that I reciprocate.

* * *

I was sitting by Sairaorg's bedside watching as he stirred awake.

"About time you woke up, you had us scared." I say and he grins weakly.

"Is that so? My apologies then." He jokes but I don't laugh.

"Idiot, do you have any idea what I would've done if you had died?" I asked and he thinks it over for a moment.

"Can't say that it would be pretty." He said and I chuckled.

"Damn right it wouldn't." I say and he laughs a little before turning somber.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to apprehend the vigilante." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't be you couldn't have known how strong he was." I say and Sairaorg looks down.

"It was odd, almost as if with every punch he landed it was like I was punching myself." He said and I nodded.

"From the report you gave before passing out we managed to determine that the damage you inflicted onto him was added to his power. Talk about a dangerous sacred gear." I say and he nods.

"Although I have a feeling that isn't the only power of his sacred gear." I reveal and Sairaorg looks at me with curious eyes.

"What makes you so certain about that?" Sairaorg asked.

"Just a feeling." Was all I said and he nodded.

"That's good enough for me. I've long since learned to trust you and your feelings." He said sitting up.

"Now, what do you want me to do regarding the vigilante." He questioned and I sighed in response.

"You are to do nothing." I say and he gives me an incredulous look.

"But I have experience fighting against this foe." He started but I held up a hand to stop him.

"While that might be true, I'll be the one to handle things from here on out." I pause before continuing.

"Besides you did your part by giving us information regarding the enemy and weakening them." I place a hand on his shoulder and smile.

"At the very least please take the others with you when you fight this man." Sairaorg begged but I shook my head.

"No can do, I have to be the one to defeat this threat." My answer caused him to frown.

"Why? For what reason?" He asked and I sighed.

"Because I'm the King." I say before getting up.

Sairaorg was silent for a moment before nodding his head in resignation.

"I understand." He relented begrudgingly.

"I'm glad old friend." I say before leaving the room only to receive a call from Le Fay.

"Hello." I answer and I hear a sigh on the other line.

"We have a problem." She says and I tighten my hands into fists.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask and she hesitates to say anything.

"Let's just say it has your name all over it." Was all she said and I knew at that moment I needed to see what she meant.

I teleported to her location only to see a message written in blood written out to me. To paraphrase the message it would seem the writer, three guesses as to who it is and the first two don't count, wants me and the others to leave Kuoh permanently if we fail to comply then its open season on us devils.

"What should we do?" Le Fay asked and I placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I plan on taking care of the problem myself." I say and she looks terrified.

"No you can't do it on your own!" She cried out.

"Why is everyone telling me that today?" I question out loud.

"Because it's crazy to fight this guy on your own. Sairaorg barely came out of it without major injuries I don't want to see you in the same state or worse." Le Fay said hugging me tightly.

"You know you could show a little faith in me Le Fay." I say before kissing her to calm her down.

We stay like that for a few minutes before pulling away from each other in order to catch our breath.

"I still think you should have some back up." Le Fay said looking at me in the eyes, I could see the worry she held for me in them.

"It'll be alright." I say before turning to leave.

"Let's go home. I want to treat everyone to a special reward." I say causing Le Fay to blush.

* * *

**AN: Chapter end. So I might be taking a small break from writing due to having been hit by a car yesterday and needing to let myself heal, however I figured I might as well finish up this chapter and post it anyways. But enough about my "woes" and lets move onto some reviews.**

**ivangironestalaya: Thats not a bad idea, I might just take it, after all I do like myself from Jeanne Alter.**

**Akamiki-kun: I've been thinking about giving Barisol a skill to debuff his enemies as a sub-power of his Fated King but I haven't worked out the details just yet. As for the last two Pawns I know for a fact Xenovia will be one and the other I've considered either Kuroka or Vali but its open to change.**

**GrayWolfDen: Not bad ideas, I do like the idea of Lint and sacred beasts could be fun.**

**Nayrcon: Nero is from the Fate franchise, she's in the Fate/Extra games and Fate/Grand Order.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Here you go.**

**Ed95: No Mittelt isn't dead she was just somewhere else at the time.**

**The Last Kenpachi: While not a bad guess I think its safe to say that its not Saji.**

**Shadic21: Glad you liked it!**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Or is it?**

**Dr. Gale: I guess only time will tell, or you know until I reveal who it is whichever comes first.**

**Zetazero246: Umu.**

**Maxinonor: No problem.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Life: 19**

* * *

I passed Sallos and his group of whores this morning when heading to class. It seems he refused to leave despite my generous offer to let him and his horde of groupies go without facing retribution. He'll learn to regret that decision on his part when I come for him. My previous fight with Sairaorg served as a first warning, I could kill you. The message was a second and I even gave a decent ultimative. Truly the arrogance of devils is something to behold.

"**I would tread carefully, something about the Sallos boy is uncanny as if something is amiss about him, yet something familiar."** My tenant warned making me click my tongue.

As if anything he possesses could pose a threat to me.

"**You might be a dragon but be warned dragons tend to be slain by heroes and controlled by villians. You may think yourself invincible but I have witnessed the same arrogance claim the lives of many of my hosts in the past. You may just be the most arrogant of them all."**

You dare call me arrogant?

"**I merely wish for you to take the Sallos boy seriously less he be the end of you."** He urged making me smirk from ear to ear.

You've grown foolish in old age it seems, so much for being a mighty dragon.

"**What you call foolish I call being cautious. I suggest you heed my words."** I rolled my eyes at this.

Whatever.

I go about the rest of my day as normal as usual that includes dealing with the public masses and the ilk that is the perverted trio. Apart of me dies when I have to be the one to take the three oafs to the infirmary after their failed attempt to peep on the kendo club for the upteenth time. Still I must persist, even as I deal with the failure of a dragon that is Issei Hyoudou.

"**Ddraig, isn't one to be taken lightly and neither should his host. He is a heavenly dragon for a reason my dear partner."** Once more my tenant spoke out to keep me inline much to my dislike.

I sigh as at that earning the raised brow of Hyoudou. I explained that I was simply tired hence my sigh, this seemed to placate the lecherous brunette and his comrades. Although a part of me wishes they would try to fight me so I could render them forever silent.

Finally the time came for the end of school, the end of the dull lectures given by the even duller teachers that tried to fill knowledge into the often empty heads of the dullards that filled the school. Now I was able to go about the rest of my day the way I wish it. And I decide to spend that time.

"Balance break." I say activating my blood armor before entering the abandoned factory that yet another foolish devil has made their disgusting nest.

"**Vampiric Dragon Balance Breaker - Blood Armor!"** The dragon announced as I was now adorned in my crimson red armor.

I wasted little time and charged forward going through the wall, my hand changing into a massive claw that I was able to snatch up the devil catching it by surprise. I bring it close to my face so I may look into its eyes as I squeeze the life out of it.

"Let me ask you something devil." I begin as I start to crush the devil in my hands.

"What is the terminal predestination of man? Death? Heaven? Hell? Reincarnation? To wonder endlessly within the confines of infinity? Or perhaps it is oblivion that awaits us at the end?" I tilt my head as I speak.

"Regardless of what is to come, one thing is certain in life, we are all just bit parts in an ever repeating play, wouldn't you agree? Are we not nothing more than puppets forced to live out the same motions as those before us? Even if the script is altered, no matter how greatly it may seem at first, it all ends the same." I tighten my hold causing the creature to scream in my grasp.

"And for what reason is this play repeated? What purpose does our performance hold other than to give humanity a role to fulfil on this stage called life? The answer is a cruel one, the answer is that it keeps the illusion of living when in reality all we do is exist in a stagnated state. A decline of our own selves repeated and rehearsed a near infinite amount of times. When we are born we have simply become the stand in to another who plays a role. When we die, we simply take a bow." Blood gushes out from the mouth of the devil as I apply more pressure.

"Life is a stage and the play it produces is nothing more than a sick joke." A snap was heard as I crushed the devil to death in my claws.

"How rude, you didn't even have the courtesy to answer my question." I say before ripping the devil in two.

"Tada!" I say as I bathe in the blood of the devil my hands spread wide as the dripping blood was absorbed into the armor.

"A little too melodramatic for my liking. Kinda reminds me of a brooding child but that could just be me." I hear a familiar voice speak out.

"Sallos, so good of you to join us." I say turning in the direction of the white haired male.

"Wish I could say the same thing but then I'd be a liar. Now I have to ask what reason do you have for attacking my friend?" He raised the demand for answers which made me roll my eyes.

"Same reason as you, he was there." I say before growing a blade from my forearm and rushed the devil scum.

I went to slash at him with the blade but instead he caught the attack with his hand, the blade chipping as soon as his hand met the material. I tilted my head but didn't voice my confusion.

"You know at first I was willing to let you live and even continue with your stray devil hunts after we have a nice little chat, but I'm afraid that went out the window the moment you hurt Sairaorg." Sallos said making me want to gag.

I didn't bother saying anything in response instead I had spikes jutt out of the blade he was holding onto stabbing into his chest and shoulder. He gave a shocked look that quickly disappears when he instead slammed his fist into the blade and spikes causing them to disintegrate. I jumped away from him to create some distance between the two of us.

For some reason I didn't feel an increase in my power when he hit me. What the hell is going on?

"**If I had to guess I'd say he possesses an ability similar to that man. It's been quite some time since I've come across someone with an ability to negate sacred gears."** The dragon noted making me growl in agitation.

Of course he had the ability to counter my one strength, to counter what made me, me. What a despicable power how worthy of a disgusting man such as Sallos. I'll have to keep my distance until I can find a way around this obstacle. I create a torrent of tendrils to attack the devil from a distance however he creates a sword of light that he uses to slash at the tendrils making me hiss in anger.

Sallos moves forward slashing away any attack that I threw at him. This irked me beyond belief as he closed in on me. As soon as he was in arms reach I threw a punch at him. It hit him in the cheek and briefly the armor on my hand shattered before reforming in a mass of blood.

"Interesting." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Seems I was right in assuming that there was more to your sacred gear then just a power boost." He says with a smug look on his face that makes me want to wretch.

"That arrogance of yours is one of the reasons I hate devils so." I say before gearing up to punch him again.

"Is that really the reason behind it?" Sallos asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"No, I hate you and the others for coming into my territory and then claiming it for yourself. This was my home long before any of you showed up." I reveal and he gives me a look that is filled with...is that pity? He dares to pity me? Me? A dragon? A being that is considered to be the apex predator of the supernatural world.

"Who gave you permission to look at me with those eyes?" I snarled before attacking once again.

However instead of connecting something prevented me from attacking. I took a look only to notice it was threads that kept my fist at bay. I created spikes to try and cut the threads but to no avail.

"Sorry but those threads of mine can't be cut." I heard Sallos say before I felt something start to drain me of my energy.

Realizing that the source was coming from the unbreakable threads I did the only sensible thing and rip off my arm. Sallos looked on in shock as blood seeps from the wound, I smile from underneath my helm as the blood forms into a new arm, armor and all.

"Surprised?" I asked before charging him again this time turning into fog before reforming behind him and punching him in the kidneys.

"Tch." He lets out before turning around his hand now glowing a bright green as he grabbed ahold of my head and crushed it.

However just like with my arm my head reformed in the explosion of blood that followed. A dark chuckle escaped my lips when I managed to cut into his skin only to feel something punch me. I crashed into the wall of the building creating a hole in the wall and sending me outside. I felt the rain pour down and hit my body which earned a dark chuckle from me.

"It's raining, your bleeding, I am starving~!" I sang before jumping back into the fray my hands in the form of giant crab like claws that managed to grab ahold of Sallos much like the devil from before.

"I think once I'm done with you I'll go after your whores next." I inform and I sense something tasty coming from Sallos in that moment.

"Is that fear I smell devil? You see my sacred gear feeds off of terror. Yes let it grow! Let it consume your very being! Feel it, yes, feel it! Feel the fear!" I cackle in joy as I squeeze more and more.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He asks before bashing his head into my face cracking the helm.

I quickly let him go covering my face as the skull of my helm started to reform.

"Damn bastard!" I snarled before feeling something punching me again and again.

This repeated a few times, some invisible force punched me before suddenly coming to a stop. The next thing I know everything turns white as I explode. The only thing that remained of myself was a chunk of my skull helm, that quickly changed as I reformed from almost nothing.

"That...hurt." I grumble out before feeling a large group of interlopers appear.

There standing in waiting by Sallos' side was his group, his whores and men servants and all. There was even some sort of creature I've never seen before and dog of some sort by his side.

"**May I suggest a tactical retreat?"** My dragon tenant said making me growl in anger.

"This isn't over." I say before sprouting blood red wings and taking off.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! So I'm still not at 100% but it's easier to write now compared to before. Now this chapter was told by the perspective of the vigilante and was the first real confrontation of the arc. Now onto the reviews.**

**NazgulBelserion: Now the question is, should it be one Jeanne with a sort of split personality or should there be a second Jeanne to serve as Jeanne Alter? Questions indeed.**

**GrayWolfDen: A good guess and I won't lie that idea did play a role in the idea behind it.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: Here you go!**

**The Last Kenpachi: An interesting theory.**

**Shadic21: Well here it is.**

**Maxinonor: Don't worry I don't intend to have Rias get him. As for Fem!Vali that was the popular vote so...**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Glad I could make you think it was Issei.**

**robocoaster: Sairaorg would be op with it. As for a support/healer I have an idea but that will have to wait until later when I get around to the Asia Arc.**

**Guest: Glad you love it!**

**OechsnerC: Thanks!**

**Nayrcon: No problem and thanks for that.**

**Dr. Gale: I appreciate the suggest and I'll be sure to try and do just that in the future.**

**Jacksonion Democracy: THanks for the concern. Hopefully you and everyone else enjoys this chapter of mine.**

**Well that seems to be it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Life: 20**

* * *

My day began like any other I woke up in my bed only to find that I'm not alone. Both Ravel and Grayfia had claimed the crook of my neck as there pillow while Le Fay and Jeanne had done the same with my shoulders, Nero had taken to resting her head on my chest meanwhile both Jack and Koneko rested around my lap. It was a fairly common arrangement that my Peerage had long since taken to but after my fight with the vigilante the other day it seemed they were especially persistent that I sleep with them in order to better heal my wounds.

For my part I wouldn't complain as I rather enjoyed this arrangement, especially given that in order for a devil to bath another in their demonic power it was recruited direct skin contact. The added warmth of from everyone's body heat helped and soothed me to sleep allowing me to forget about the disgrace of having the vigilante slip through my fingers.

"Hmm…" Ravel stirred awake, her blue eyes looked up into my own red orbs as she gave a quiet yawn.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I greeted and she smiled at me before playfully hitting my arm.

"Good to see your feeling better." She said before sitting up giving me a most gracious view.

"Not if you keep abusing me like that I won't." I say in a teasing manner.

"You'll be fine." Ravel says before looking over to the clock.

"Shoot we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" She says and I just laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I set the clocks two hours ahead." I say causing her to look at me with a confused look.

"And why would you do that?" Ravel asked.

"Thought it would funny." Was my lame and simple response.

Suddenly there was movement that stirred from beneath the blankets only for Koneko to peek from out of the covers.

"How nice of you to join us." I say looking down at the blushing nekoshou.

"Sleep well?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"The best." Was her monotone reply that earned a smile from me.

"Glad to hear it kitten." I say before kissing her forehead.

"Mom me to." Jack demanded also coming out of the covers.

"Of course." I say before doing the same for my favorite murder loli.

"Hmm…" This time I feel a pair of eyes on me only to see that it was Nero who was pouting at the display of affection I was showing to Koneko and Jack.

"You've been giving too much attention to everyone else and not me it isn't fair." The emperor said clearly feeling left out.

"There there." I say petting her head earning a few umus along the way.

"I'm sorry." I'm rewarded by having the girl deepen into the embrace.

"Barisol, I'm trying to sleep." I hear Le Fay say groggily.

"Sorry about that. But its time to wake up." I say and she groans briefly but stops when I plant a kiss on her lips causing her to beam with energy.

"What about you Jeanne do you need a morning to kiss as well?" I ask my first Knight and she blushes and shakes her head.

"N-No I'm f-fine." She stutters out shyly.

"You sure?" I leaned my head over until our faces were close together and the poor girl start to twindle her fingers in nervousness however she was the one to initiate the kiss.

When we broke apart I saw that she was smiling.

"Better?" I ask and she nods her head.

Grayfia was the next to speak.

"Master Barisol I'm afraid I have to get up in order to prepare breakfast for everyone. However…" She pauses before claiming my lips for her own.

All in all a perfectly normal morning.

* * *

I went to class with Jeanne, as soon as the two of us walked in the room was rendered dead silent. I pulled out her seat allowing her to take it. This action caused a number of students to start whispering amongst themselves. Some about how lucky Jeanne was, others about how unfair it was that I had Jeanne to myself and of course there where those three.

"Damn bishonen bastard!" Issei yelled not bothering to try and keep his hostility towards me a secret.

"Where does he get off on flaunting the fact that he's with a beautiful girl like Jeanne?" Motohama asked in despair.

"If I ever get the chance I'd mess him up and wipe that smug look off his face!" Matsuda said angrily.

I just sighed only to watch as Jeanne's appearance took on a slight change, her eyes and hair became a duller color, and her skin became paler, in general she looked closer to Jeanne Alter from the Fate Franchise now.

"Try to harm Barisol and I'll burn you." She spat at Matsuda who flinched in fear.

"Yes ma'am!" He cried out.

"Now apologize." She demanded and Matsuda bowed on the ground before.

"I'm really sorry!" He spoke with tears in his eyes, I kinda felt bad for the guy.

"Hey, there's no need for that. It's all water under the bridge." I say placing a hand on Jeanne's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm sorry what just happened?" She asked and I just smiled at her before turning to the perverted trio.

"I suggest we all put this behind us." I say only to receive glares from the other two members and thanks from Matsuda who was still living in fear of Jeanne.

"Alright class settle down." Our teacher said stepping in, she was none other then Grayfia.

Since attending Kuoh Academy the silver haired maid insisted that she serve as my teacher as well, so here we are my maid is also my teacher and of course Issei and his friends drool at her everytime they see her. I would glare at them if not for the fact that Grayfia was usually quick on the draw by having them shake in their boots with one of her stern glares.

The rest of the day followed as suit, I went through the motions of learning things I already know while helping Jeanne who had trouble with the material, meanwhile Grayfia would regularly call on me to answer questions and would praise me when I got them right which earned the ire of every male in the class. This all continued until the bell rang for the end of the day.

Following that I headed to the club room where I was met with the rest of my Peerage, minus Fenrir and Mittens of course. Saldy Jeanne didn't come with me given that she had to follow Issei around in order to keep an eye on him.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Leo asked me and I flip through a file and read through it.

"Godzilla anyone?" I ask and everyone gives me an odd look.

"How is Godzilla a b movie?" Le Fay asked and I shrugged.

"You mean to tell me you don't want to watch a Godzilla movie?" I asked and she and the other answered simultaneously.

"Not really." I feigned hurt at the collective answer.

"Oh come on guys there such good movies!" I argue but none of them seem to be taking it.

"How about we have someone else pick the movie today?" Suggested Sairaorg.

"Fine." I relent but only because it seems everyone else is in agreement.

"Don't worry next time we'll watch what you want to." Koneko said patting my head in a sympathetic manner.

"Thanks kitten, sometimes it feels like you're the only one who cares." I say causing the other girls to roll their eyes before putting in some romcom.

I look over to Leo, Regulus, and Sairaorg a clear question in my eyes of "are you happy now," and from the look on their faces, I could tell the answer was a big no. Halfway through the movie Jeanne came running in and whispered in my ear.

"A fallen has made contact with Issei Hyoudou, it seems they're moving forward." Jeanne told me making me sigh.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**Sunrise and Murder!**

**Raynare under the guise of Yuma Amano has approached Issei Hyoudou! It's your job to either change events or let things play out! How are you to do this? Who knows! All that matters is that you do you! Let the pervert die or let him live!**

**Objectives!**

**Deal with the fallen angels how you see fit!**

**Rewards!**

**500,000 EXP!**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

Well now it looks like canon is starting, or at least trying to.

"Leo, is that device done yet?" I ask my Bishop who looks up from his seat.

"Yeah, I finished it this morning. I haven't tested it yet though." He said and I smile.

"That's fine I have the perfect test subject in mind." I say and he looks at me with reluctance before shrugging.

"Whatever I'm sure you know what your doing." He says and I smile.

* * *

Nero looked at the painting with a sense of pride clear in her eyes as she presented it to me.

"Umu, isn't it amazing praetor? I call it Twilight of Roma." She said puffing out her chest.

"It's very well made. I like it." I say patting the blonde on the head causing her to smile brightly.

"It's good to see that you are a man of very fine taste indeed." She said excitedly.

"I'm glad to have earned your approval." I say with a smile on my face.

"Of course!" Nero said making a grand gesture as she skipped in front of me.

"It's only natural that I would." She smiled as well.

I chuckled before planting a quick kiss on the girls lips which caused her to smile.

"Very good praetor. I look forward to working with you." She said before taking off as Ravel entered the room.

"Did I miss something?" She asked and I just shrugged.

"Nero was just showing me some of her artwork." I say pointing to the painting.

"Well that is certainly interesting." She said looking over the piece, being sure to choose her words carefully.

"I think it has character." I say placing an arm around my fiance and pulling her in close.

"I guess it does." She says sinking into the embrace.

"So what do you plan on doing about the fallen angels?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm not sure, we're still looking for the vigilante as is. For now I'll keep Regulus on watch but I'm not sure I can have him do anything." I say with a tired look.

"You must be exhausted?" She asked placing one of her hands on my chest.

"You have no idea." I say with an exasperated tone.

"I'll let you get some sleep in that cause." She says before leaving.

Hmm, gacha time.

**Would you like to roll?**

**Y/N?**

I hit yes and let luck take care of the rest only to have a skill book appear in my hands. Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form. My draw nearly drops at that and I quickly choose to learn the skill before looking at my status for any changes.

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 17**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars, Kuoh Academy's B Movie Club**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1212**

**MP: 6051**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 15**

**CON: 14**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 18**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%. **

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL MAX - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 100 points per second! COST: 20 MP**

**Berserk - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 100%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 100%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 100% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 5 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL MAX - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 1 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 100%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 150%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 5 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL MAX - Active - Buffs allies giving them +1150 MP, +5 STR, 13% HP regen a second and 11% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 70%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 130 MP**

**Direct - LVL MAX - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

**Shining Finger - LVL MAX - Active - Concentrates a large amount of energy into the hand, resulting in a bright green glow! Doing so enables the player's hand to tear through rival fighters! COST: 150 MP**

**Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form - LVL 1 - Passive - +1 Dex! An ability originally belonging to Achilles, a continuously active-type skill. The embodiment of Achilles' legend that he is the fastest among all the heroes of all eras! It allows the player to run through a giant battlefield in a single breath, and obstacles on the field will not slow him down even as he charges through a dense forest! This speed is equated to instantaneous movement, and for everything that enters into his field of vision, the distance between the player and his target can be closed instantly!**

I have to keep myself from laughing when I see the noble phantasm listed among my skills. On top of that I can feel that soon I will be one step closer to leveling up. And I know just how to do that, but first I'll need to gain a rather valuable tool. I'll have to be sure to thank Issei afterwards, afterall I wouldn't be able to derail canon without first claiming the boosted gear as my own.

* * *

**AN: I love the gacha system, sometimes I get worthing crap that's not worth mentioning but every now and again I get something like this. Also it seems Barisol is gunning for the boosted gear, wonder will he succeed or will the plot interfere?**

**Onto the reviews!**

**GrayWolfDen: I know I don't know why no one has done something like it before. Oh well I guess I can be happy with being the first, or at least first to my knowledge anyway.**

**NazgulBelserion: Don't worry the vigilante will be dealt with eventually.**

**Just-Another-Reader-1: Well I don't intend to have Barisoll just let him go, on the other hand I very much intend for Barisol to kill the vigilante like he said he will.**

**narutoxasuna25: Well as we see in this chapter we have the first instance of Jeanne changing to her Alter personality.**

**TehDIGI: Honestly one of my biggest issues with Rias is how spoiled she is, I mean she had everything handed to her and instead of training she wasted time until the last minute.**

**Kazuto Tetsuya: TO be fair in canon there are sacred gears not listed as Longinus that eventually get there, eg. Forbidden Balor View. So I kinda view this sacred gear as one of those that has the potential to become a longinus.**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Thank you! I'm always happy to see new reviews like these it seriously helps with my motivation to write more.**

**Shadic21: Here you go hope you enjoy!**

**Jacksonion Democracy: Glad to hear that! Also thanks I always thought it would be interesting to see other dragon type sacred gears like this one.**

**The Last Kenpachi: And she shall.**

**9Fiction9Addict9: Thanks for the honesty. And I don't think you were being harsh at all. Like I've said before feedback is always appreciated, both the good and the bad. So no hard feelings and I'm glad you have a high opinion on my story that means a lot so thank you!**

**Guest: Boy I feel like I shouldn't even respond to this but here we go. If you don't like my story then don't read simple as that. If I did something you don't like let me know what it is. I will not delete my story nor kill myself and I do not aprove the use of that word for a number of reasons. When I told a friend of mine about this review he suggested that I disable guest reviews but I thought it would be unfair to those guests that hadn't left such a vulgar message before hand so I won't do that. Maybe this comes off as petty or whiney but I want to make it clear that I won't give in to harassment, I get enough of that in pms.**

**Nayrcon: Thanks that good to hear! Also yeah I'm recovering at a steady pace, hate having to wear a back brace but at least I can write.**

**Maxinonor: I suppose at this point there is no point in keeping it a secret, the vigilante is an OC. I liked the idea of Barisol's appearance in the world resulting in a domino effect of changes to canon, that includes more sacred gear users being in Kuoh.**

**sykartracer: Man I feel like an idiot because when I was thinking of names for the dragon Dracul didn't come to mind, I ended up deciding on Themis but I much prefer Dracul, think I'll use that instead if it's fine with you. Also yeah he's the child of Dracula and a dragoness.**

**Okushi: Again no need to apologize for leaving a mixed review. Thanks for letting me know what you like and what you don't.**

**MasterBlade47: Well its not Saji, as mentioned before its an oc. As for how he'll be taken down...well that'll have to be covered another time.**

**Pringles Can Mafioso: I take that with a badge of honor, so thank you.**

**OechsnerC: Here you go!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Life: 21**

* * *

I was approached today by Issei with a stride in his step. He looked to be on cloud nine as he held slunk over to me with a goofy grin on his face and long exaggerated steps with a picture of Raynare on his phone in hand.

"Sallos, this is Yuma she's my girlfriend and the best part is she asked me." He boasted and I looked at the picture of Raynare.

"Okay, I'm happy for you." I say with a smile and his smirk loosens.

"Aren't you jealous?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked with a raised brow.

He didn't seem to like my question as he looked insulted.

"Yeah right. I know you don't mean it." Issei crossed his arms in anger, I just rolled my eyes at the display before looking at him directly in the eye.

"Enough of that Issei, would you mind talking to me in private there is something I need to discuss with you." I say using the hypnosis ability of devils along with the Fated King.

"Sure, I see no reason why not." He droned out with a dazed look in his eyes.

I'm not sure why this ability didn't get used more in canon, using it with my Fated King power made it a Jedi mind trick just waiting to happen. Anyway, we walked to the club room ignoring the various whispers from the crowd that followed. Upon entering the club room I had Issei take a seat and brought out the device I had Leo make for me.

"Now sleep." I say and Issei immediately falls unconscious.

Now it's time to get to work. I attach the device to Issei and start it up, before long the boosted gear appeared on his left hand that I quickly remove from his arm. I check Issei to make sure he was still breathing and upon seeing that he was I take the device off of him. I place the boosted gear on and feel as it melds with my soul.

**Boosted Gear Added!**

**Skill Steal Soulbound Object has been added!**

**Skill Soul Mend has been added!**

**Perk Red Dragon Emperor has been added**

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 17**

**Level: 11**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars, Kuoh Academy's B Movie Club**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 6712**

**MP: 11551**

**STR: 17**

**DEX: 16**

**CON: 15**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 19**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%.**

**Red Dragon Emperor: +1 to all stats. Dragon Aura added increasing CHA effects by 100%. +500 MP and HP per level.**

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL MAX - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 100 points per second! COST: 20 MP**

**Steal Soulbound Object - LVL 1 - Active - Allows the player to steal objects or abilities of other individuals such as sacred gears, clan traits, or light element! COST: 100 MP**

**Soul Mend - LVL 1 - Passive - The player is able to mend the soul, rather if it be one's own or another! This knowledge is a pathway to powers that many would find unnatural!**

**Berserk - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 100%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 100%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 100% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 5 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL MAX - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 1 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 100%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 150%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 5 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL MAX - Active - Buffs allies giving them +1150 MP, +5 STR, 13% HP regen a second and 11% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 70%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 130 MP**

**Direct - LVL MAX - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

**Shining Finger - LVL MAX - Active - Concentrates a large amount of energy into the hand, resulting in a bright green glow! Doing so enables the player's hand to tear through rival fighters! COST: 150 MP**

**Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form - LVL 1 - Passive - +1 Dex! An ability originally belonging to Achilles, a continuously active-type skill. The embodiment of Achilles' legend that he is the fastest among all the heroes of all eras! It allows the player to run through a giant battlefield in a single breath, and obstacles on the field will not slow him down even as he charges through a dense forest! This speed is equated to instantaneous movement, and for everything that enters into his field of vision, the distance between the player and his target can be closed instantly!**

Interesting I'll have to experiment a little later but for now I should get Issei out of here and to class or the infirmary. I'll also alter his memories so he won't recall this.

* * *

Following the end of the day I decided to use the boosted gear. It seems that my stats themselves don't double but rather their value has, as I can feel the difference. Speaking of which it seems my interference has completed my quest.

**Quest Complete!**

**Sunrise and Murder!**

**Raynare under the guise of Yuma Amano has approached Issei Hyoudou! It's your job to either change events or let things play out! How are you to do this? Who knows! All that matters is that you do you! Let the pervert die or let him live!**

**Objectives!**

**Deal with the fallen angels how you see fit!**

**Rewards!**

**500,000 EXP!**

**Gained the Boosted Gear!**

**Increased reputation with Ddraig!**

**You have leveled up!**

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 17**

**Level: 12**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars, Kuoh Academy's B Movie Club**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 6813**

**MP: 11651**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 17**

**CON: 16**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 17**

**CHA: 20 - CHA has reached the stat cap!**

I can only assume what will happen next that now that Issei is no longer the protagonist to this story. How has my existence utterly fucked up the plot I wonder? Not that I should focus solely on such matters, I have other things I need to do first.

"So the device works perfectly." I inform Leo who looks at me for a moment before realizing what I had just said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you actually used it already?" He asked and I nodded in confirmation.

"Used it on Issei Hyoudou this morning." I say and Sairaorg looked confused.

"Why him?" He asked and in response I held up my left arm and allowed the boosted gear to appear.

"Gentleman I would like to introduce you all to the boosted gear." I say smiling causing the two of them to do a double take.

"The boosted gear? That's the sacred gear the pervert had this whole time?" Sairaorg spoke in disbelief.

"What have I done?" Leo bemoaned when I revealed the sacred gear to him.

"I thought you were going to use it on the vigilante as a last resort." He held his head in his hands.

"Oh I am." I say before dismissing the sacred gear.

"Then I intend to give the sacred gear to Sairaorg afterwards." I say causing the aforementioned devil to point to himself.

"Me? Why?" He asked and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Because it would suit you the most. And I'm not about to let something so valuable slip through my fingers again." I say and he nods in understanding.

"This is madness." Leo mutters to himself.

"Relax, I only plan on using it once more on the vigilante and then never again." I say and he becomes relieved at that for a moment.

"Because after that I intend to use it as a bargaining chip." And immediately he grabs his head in aggitiation.

"You can't be serious?" Leo asks and I smile.

"Yes I am. Look it might not be what you had intended for the device but as it stands it could prevent a lot of unnecessary bloodshed, you managed to create a method in which a sacred gear can be safely removed without resulting in the death of the user. That's a big accomplishment. As it stands this could have the potential of opening a dialogue with the forces of heaven and the grigori." I say and he starts to raise up at hearing that with a starry eyed expression.

"You're right! I could very well be the man that brings peace to the three factions on account of my invention!" Leo beams and I raise my arms up.

"I don't know about that but it could help in the right direction." I say and he coughs into his hand.

"Right of course. I simply got a little excited is all." He said only to have Sairaorg give him a slap on the back.

"That's our Leo always thinking ahead." The Bael heir said causing me to chuckle.

"So true." I agree much to my Bishop's embarrassment.

"Now if you don't mind me I have a meeting with four fallen angels." I say before taking off in a teleportation circle before any of them could say anything.

I appeared just a few meters away from the church right next to Regulus, who looked surprised at my sudden entrance.

"Master?" The orange haired boy looked surprised at seeing me appear.

"Regulus, you've done a good job so far." I say with one of my smiles on my face to reassure him that this wasn't a negative visit.

"I live to serve." He said taking a bow.

"No need for that." I waved off.

"Right now I simply need you to be ready to storm the church should I give the signal. I intend to seek an audience with the fallen in town and have a chat with em." I say and he looks up with his arms wide open.

"Surely I should accompany you to better guard you." He suggested but I had to shake my head.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that this time around Regulus. Like I said before, wait for my singal if you would." I say and he nods albeit reluctantly.

Having established my fail safe, I head to the church were upon opening it up I was greeted by the four fallen angels.

"Who the hell are you?" Kalawarner asked glaring at my abrupt arrival.

"Wait I know him!" Mittlet said shooting up upon seeing me.

"That's magical boy Bari-tan!" She declared happily.

"Can I have an auto-graph I'm like your biggest fan." She said and I smile at that.

"Maybe later right now I need to speak with the four of you about more serious matters." I say before turning to raynare who I believed to be the de facto leader of the group.

"And what would that be?" She asked sneering at me.

"Well that would be simple. I would like a word with your leader, Azazel." I say causing the four of them to look amongst themselves.

* * *

**AN: I know short chapter please don't be mad. Anyway Barisol now has the boosted gear meaning Issei really has no reason to be in this story from here on out. Anyway, next chapter will involve a meeting with Azazel and Barisol talking with Ddraig.**

**But there is something that someone brought up to my attention. Lemons. Do you guys want me to try and write some? If so who first? If not let me know why.**

**Anyway let's move onto answering some reviews.**

**Illumi22: here you go and thanks for the review and I agree there are too many fics out there where they stick to canon too closely. I can understand keeping some things the same but when you just retread the same material with a different character that doesn't change anything it kinda gets boring after a while.**

**narutoxasuna25: Thanks I'm glad you like it!**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Means a lot to hear that. I honestly like writing those bits the most but they are also the parts that make me the most nervous out of fear of it coming off as forced, good to know that it's organic and natural that saves me a few dozen heart attacks, joking of course.**

**Hoxto: Fun fact I already use a d20 for the gacha, as well as a d6, d4, d100, ect. But thanks for suggesting it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**TheSixTails: Honestly I wouldn't be opposed to this, it could be fun writing how he gets different class cards that end up making him stronger or he gives them to other members of his Peerage. To be honest I didn't really intend to give Barisol Achilles noble phantasm that just what I rolled but I think it would be cool to gain the whole package so maybe depending on a few things. Also I don't think Atalanta will be a member of Barisol's Peerage but she could always appear depending on what rolls I get.**

**orion399: Probably not, unless Barisol shows him the fate he saved Ddraig from, you know, avoiding being known as the Oppai Dragon and what not.**

**Loke13: Thanks!**

**Mrsiri: He does, I should probably say it here for everyone but skills and spells are different.**

**sykartracer: Man if the game AI could be seen I know for a fact it would do something like that just to screw with Barisol.**

**The One True Demon Lord: Thanks for the suggestions! As for your questions, first maybe depending on how many people want me to. Second yes I am, I just happened to roll a nat 20 twice now, which I use for servants and other broken characters. Third, I would love nothing more then to write that because honestly it bugs the hell out of me as well.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks and here you go.**

**NazgulBelserion: Here's more hopefully it does the trick (:**

**Nayrcon: No problem!**

**Yousef wick: Man its scary how many things you've put on that are things I'm actually going to put in. Can you read my mind? not that I'm complaining. Also don't apologize for the long review I love them. And yes he does have a familiar he'll also be gaining more in the future.**

**Shadic21: Thanks!**

**Maxinonor: Thats a good idea, I could see that happening too. I like it.**

**Guest: Thanks for the reminder.**

**belamy20: It has been taken!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Life: 22**

* * *

Azazel did not expect this when he agreed to meet the heir of Sallos. Sure he was aware of some of the crazy things the young devil had accomplished over the years. From reincarnating a god to being made the first and only student of all four satans, that alone had warranted Azazel to keep an ear out for what Barisol Sallos would do. But now having actually met the kid he had to do a double take.

The kid felt just like Lucifer from back during the great war. The sensation Azazel felt was unnerving to say the least, after all it wasn't everyday he could say that he met with an old dead enemy. Yet despite radiating the power of Lucifer the boy smiled at him with eyes filled to the brim with respect something he would not have expected.

"You must be Barisol." Azazel said starting up conversation.

"That's me alright, that makes you Azazel. A big fan of your work." Barisol said earning a raised brow from the fallen angel.

"And how is that?" He asked slightly confused by what he meant.

"Well, it took a lot of courage to pull out of the war like you did, especially given the fact that not all of your generals where too keen on the idea." Barisol answered and Azazel took a moment to process what he meant by that.

"I just wish that the original Lucifer had been able to see the dangers of continuing the war maybe then so many of the pillars wouldn't have gone extinct." Barisol continued causing the governor general to look up at him in mild amusement.

"So, why exactly have you called me down here?" Azaze questioned getting to the point.

Barisol sighed his usual smile faltering for a moment before returning in full force.

"Simple I want to discuss the reason behind sending these four here?" Barisol pointed to the group of fallen angels that in another timeline would've been slain by Rias Gremory.

"I sent them to keep an eye on one Issei Hyoudou. He has a powerful sacred gear that if it goes berserk could spell disastrous for not just myself but also you devils as well." Azazel explained causing the devil heir to smirk.

"Correction, he had a sacred gear." Barsiol said revealing the boosted gear to the fallen angels present.

"A twice critical? Really that's what all the fuss was about?" Raynare scoffed as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

"That's no twice critical, it's the boosted gear." Azazel said eyeing the sacred gear in awe.

"But how do you have it?" He asked and Barisol merely shrugged before answering in a dry manner.

"I took it of course." His answer was met with a wide range of reactions but the one that stood out the most was the look on Azazel's face.

"You stole a sacred gear? You killed an innocent kid just to claim more power?" Azazel was livid by the idea all traces of wonder and awe gone now replaced by one of furry.

"He isn't dead." That caught everyone off guard.

"How? To remove a sacred gear is like to remove an organ. It always results in death each time it happens so how do you expect me to believe he's still alive?" Azazel quired causing Barisol to give a carefree smile as he waved his hand producing a magic circle.

The circle showed an image of Issei Hyoudou very much alive.

"I have one of my servants looking after him at the moment in case any less than savory actions are taken." He says in reference to what Raynare and her group had in mind.

"No need to kill him as a threat now that he has no sacred gear." Barisol said more towards Raynare than anyone, something that Azazel took note of.

"Raynare why is he looking at you so specifically?" Azazel asked although he already knew the answer.

"I was planning on killing the boy like you had asked of me lord Azazel." She answered causing the leader of the fallen to narrow his eyes.

"I never gave an order to kill Issei." He said before giving a stern look to the raven haired girl.

"We'll have a discussion about this later." He said before turning back to Barisol who kept a neutral expression as opposed to the smile that had been plastered on his face since Azazel arrived.

"Now how did you do it. I have to know how you took a sacred gear without killing the host." He questioned and Barisol gave it a minute before answering.

"Like with reincarnating Fenrir, I just could so I did." Was the only reply Azazel was given which was unsatisfactory to the governor general.

"You know that answers nothing right, if anything it just raises a few flags." Azazel says with a calculating gaze.

Barisol for his part just put on a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not as if I can really give you an answer that would satisfy your curiosity. All I did was manipulate the foundation of his soul and the rest is history." Barisol lied to keep secret about Leo's device.

"Wait manipulate his soul? That's some advanced stuff and you just did it?" Azazel asked and Barsiol nodded his head.

"First time too. I really didn't know if it would work or not but it did and I got a new toy out of it." He said looking down to the boosted gear.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a toy." Azazel warned.

"But I have to know for what reason did you take it?" Azazel asked.

**To fuck with canon!**

The game had proclaimed in Barisol's mind, the devil didn't show any outward signs of his annoyance with the sudden outburst from the ai, instead he gave a weak smile.

"Because no sacred gear means Issei Hyoudou is no threat to anyone. Which also means there is no need to kill or watch him from here on out." Barisol said causing the strongest fallen to look on in surprise by the boy's answer.

"So you did it for his sake?" Azazel inquired and Barisol nodded.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't gain something out of it. Now that I'm the red dragon emperor I can only imagine the shanahanigans and hijinks I can get myself into." Barisol said with a sense of fondness at the opportunity.

"So you simply wish to be entertained I take it." Azazel noted stroking his goatee.

"Something like that." Barisol admitted without a hint of shame which amused the fallen angel.

"But now to get back on track...now that Issei Hyoudou is no longer a threat I have to ask do you still intend to have these four stay in town?" Barisol questioned.

"Hmm…" Azazel paused for a moment to thin over a few things.

"Yes. I want them to continue their mission of observing the wielder of the boosted gear, in other words…" Azazel trailed off allowing Barisol to jump in.

"Me. Oh how delightful." The Sallos heir said looking back to the four fallen angels.

Raynare eyed him cautiously, Kalawarner gave a wink, Mittelt looked excited and Dohnaseek seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but here at the moment.

"I trust that my reasons need not be elaborated on." Azazel leaned back in his chair causing Barisol to sigh slightly.

"I understand the reason." Barisol said nodding in understanding.

"I'm glad to hear it." Azazel said with a smile of his own.

* * *

Following the meeting with Azazel, Barisol headed back to his house where he met up with Leo. He handed Leo the device and gave him a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mention the device." He said causing Leo to look at him in surprise.

"For what reason?" Leo asked.

"I felt it was too dangerous to be introduced at the moment." Barisol answered causing the other boy to smirk.

"So in other words I was right!" Leo cheered to himself and Barisol sighed.

"Yes you were right now don't let it go to your head." The devil heir warned.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Leo asked and Barisol shrugged.

"Whatever you like with it really. Destroy, keep it, hide it, whatever as long as its what you want to do with it." He answered causing Leo to twitch his eyes.

"What about the vigilante?" He questioned and Barisol rolled his own eyes at the mention of that particular problem.

"Like I said before I'm gonna kill him." The King replied before returning to his bed chambers leaving a frowning Leo.

"I put so much work into this thing and then he uses it once and now…" Leo grumbled under his breath before he looked down at the device.

"No I shouldn't complain. If anything I should be happy he only used it once." He gave a brief smile before heading to his workshop to deposit the item.

However along the way he heard the distinct sound of his sister laughing. Leo being the protective brother he grew curious as to what would make her laugh so he decided to do some snooping. There in the living room was Michella next to her was none other than Sairaorg, the Rook had a goofy smile on his face as the two continued to laugh at an inside joke he didn't quite understand.

"I have to admit Sairaorg I didn't expect you to have such a good sense of humor." Said the wheelchair bound girl.

"Why thank you. I think…" Sairaorg spoke in a confused manner that earned more chuckles from Michella.

She looked at the Bael heir and had to admit he was quite the fine specimen. Not that he'd ever hold an interest in a plain looking girl like her, still though it was a nice thought no matter how fleeting it might've been. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the arrival of her brother who had coughed into his hand to gain their attention.

"Leo! How long have you been there?" Michella asked and the alchemist just stared between the two of them unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Leo?" Once again his sister tried to gain his attention but nothing she did seemed to work.

"You know…" Leo started to say quietly.

"This entire time I was worried it would be Barisol that would try to pull something. Never thought she'd choose you." He said looking at Sairaorg with confused eyes.

"I think I need to lie down." Leo walked away leaving behind an embarrassed Michella and a confused Sairaorg.

"What got into him?" The Rook questioned.

"I have no idea." Said the former devil as she looked away from the Bael heir.

* * *

He paced around the room in agitation. Thoughts regarding his humiliation at the hands of Sallos still fresh in his mind. How a single devil was able to bring such disgrace to a dragon such as himself was unexplainable in his eyes.

"Simple because you are not a dragon." Said a vice that lacked any emotions.

The vigilante looked to see the owner of the voice.

"The hell are you doing here Yashiro?" He asked the auburn haired boy.

"You attacked Barisol Sallos. Why?" The simple question was met with a raised brow.

"Because he's a dirty devil that's been polluting my domain with his very existence!" The vigilante shouted like a petulant child.

Rentaro Yahsiro shook his head at the answer.

"That's not good enough." He said raising a hand up and releasing a fraction of his power which caused the vigilante to buckle underneath the weight of its power.

"Barisol Sallos is off limits. You can do as you please to the other devils boy, but you will leave him alone." Rentaro warned.

"Tch, why are you protecting him?" The vigilante demanded to know.

"He interests me." Was all Rentaro said before letting off on his power.

"Is that all?" The vigilante sneered.

"Yes that is all." Rentaro said while stroking a snake that slithered out of his jacket.

* * *

"Okay let's try this." Barisol said as he tried meditating to reach out to Ddraig.

He'd been at it for a while now and was trying his hardest to make contact but it seemed next to impossible. He tried emptying his mind and focused on the darkness that enveloped him as he closed his eyes.

"**Hello thief."** A booming voice spoke out from inside of Barisol's head.

"So you must be Draig." Said the Sallos clan heir.

"**That I am. And you must be the thief that took me from my host."** Ddraig said sounding reasonably upset with that particular development.

"Hey if anything I did you a favor less you be known as the Oppai Dragon for many years to come." Barisol said causing the dragon to sigh.

"Don't remind me. I still recall the time I spent with that host of mine. But still it does not excuse you for the crime you have committed." Ddraig said.

"And what will it take to put that beside us?" Barisol asked making the dragon smile.

"A fight will suffice." And with that Barisol was pulled into his mindscape in which he saw the dragon of Dominion look at him with a predatory stare.

"Hmm, I take it I should prepare for the fight of my life." Barisol says readying himself into a fighting position as he activated shining finger.

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter I know but I wanted to post before New Years.**

**nyanodesu: At this rate I might just write one for next chapter with how many people seem to be all for the lemons.**

**theawsomest5: Why thank you kind sir!**

**Guest 1: Maybe.**

**The Last Kenpachi: At the same time? Cause that would be...oh my… Also don't worry I have no intention of him hooking up with Rias.**

**deoxeyses: Why thank you.**

**Maxinonor: Thats probably what I'll end up doing if I'm honest, leave it up to the reader if they wish to read em or not. Also damn Ravel and Koneko at once that would be nice.**

**Frescko: Yes it could. Although as it is right now he has a higher chance of getting Scar's destruction alchemy then he does Edward's or anyone else's for that matter due to reasons.**

**Nayrcon: Yeah I don't want to turn this into a strict lemon story so it would only be once in a while with the lemons spread out far from each other. I also agree that each lemon should suit the girl and to avoid just a copy and paste of what was already written. And thank you it is helpful!**

**The One True Demon Lord: Maybe not in the Peerage but I could see for the harem. Thanks for the suggestions and yeah I'll keep in mind that I don't have to show the whole stat sheet from here on out.**

**GrayWolfDen: Seems like Ravel and Grayfia are the popular choices so far. We'll see who it is based on votes I guess.**

**narutoxasuna25: I think there might have been a misunderstanding, I was planning on giving Sairaorg the Vigilante's sacred gear not boosted gear, although I could see why that would be a good idea. Still yeah thanks for the review. As for Asia joining the harem I don;t think its likely since I see her as taking more of a sister role for Barisol but Irina could always end up joining.**

**sykartracer: I feel as though Ddraig can sleep through just about anything. I was thinking about making another quest that he couldn;t back out of, so why not make it with Tiamat the dragon king that wants to kill Ddraig. Somehow Ddraig being obsessed with Oppais just doesn't feel right, but at the same time just kinda works.**

**DG2: Sorry that its losing its charm I'll try to cut back on the goofiness.**

**Vail Ryuketsu: Man you are nearly spot on. Good job!**

**Shadic21: Did I? Could've sworn I added in the extra 1000 due to Soul of Lucifer and Ddraig. Oh well I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it next time.**

**OechsnerC: Well here you go!**

**NazgulBelserion: Thanks for your opinion on the matter. As for forgetting about plot I don't think I would since lemons would only show up every once in a blue moon. Also thanks man.**

**Whammmm: Thanks for your take on the matter!**

**Guest 2: What can I say Barisol doesn;t always think these things through, and neither do I apparently. Also thanks glad you like it.**

**emiyaryo: Thanks I did take inspiration from that episode in Carnival Phantasm.**

**Yousef wick: Once again thank you for the reviews and I will definitely be sure to warning if I do write lemons. Also yeah I agree without boosted gear there is no real reason to reincarnate Issei, sad but simple truth.**

**Miki1103: Well the device in the hands of someone that recognizes its danger so it'll probably be destroyed. Yeah Grayfia is great and does seem to be the favorite for the lemon at the moment with Ravel as second.**

**Jacksonion Democracy: Honesty I wasn't sure what to do with Issei, I know a lot of people out there like him but I don't. Now I don't hate him either I feel more indifferent towards him. If you decide to stop reading here then I understand my story isn't for everyone.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life: 23**

* * *

I dodged as Ddraig went in to attack me again, giving me the opening I needed to slash at the dragon with a direct. However in response he blew flames my way that I was barely able to avoid. I grasped the direct tightly in my hand before activating shining finger. In G Gundam, the main character was able to use the energy from shining finger and fuse it with a beam saber to use the shining finger sword. Now I don't have a beam saber but I do have direct which is pretty freaking close.

"**Boost!"** The boosted gear on my left arm announced once again doubling my power.

"**Very good. That makes three hundred boosts for a thief you're quite durable to be able to withstand that much power."** Ddraig praised causing me to groan.

"Could you stop calling me that? It's been a week since we started sparing together and you still have yet to call me by my name or even partner." I grumble at the red dragon of domination.

"**Sorry thief but I call them like I see them. Besides if you really-"** I cut Ddraig off by slashing him with the shining finger sword which does wonders cutting through his scales, leaving blood behind.

"Looks like I win." I declare dismissing my attack.

"**That was a cheap shot."** Ddraig growled as his wounds healed, a great side effect of being in my mindscape was that damage didn't actually count here.

"You started monologuing which left yourself open, I just took the opportunity to attack. There is nothing cheap about that." I say and the dragon glowered at me in disapproval.

"**While I may dislike your tactics it would be wrong of me to not admit that it is impressive that you've managed to gain such mastery over the boosted gear in such a short amount of time, although I do wonder why haven't you transferred the power yet? Your final attack would've been better if you had done that."** The Welsh dragon questioned causing me to smile fondly.

"It's an experiment I want to see how many boosts I can maintain before my body gives out." I say but I have a feeling that due to me being a gamer that will never actually happen.

"**Hmm, an interesting idea."** Ddraig seemed to be in agreement.

"Well, I should head back to the world of the living I'm pretty sure someone is worried about why I'm locked in my room again." I say bidding my dragon companion a farewell.

"**Very well. Oh and thief next time we spar it'll be me who is the victor."** Ddraig promises and I smile at that.

"Sure. I can't wait then." I say before taking off.

Upon waking I find myself back in my room with the boosted gear out still boosting my power every ten seconds like it's meant to. I "dismiss" the sacred gear but still felt its effects in play. This was due to a technique I developed in which I'm able to still use the boosted gear in a more stealthy fashion, however the downside to it was that instead of boosting every ten seconds it boosted every twenty seconds. These stealth boosts as I had taken to calling them where great in that it allowed me to continue my experiment even when at school plus there were a number of other situations in which being able to boost my power without anyone knowing could come in handy.

Just then I had received a call from someone, the number was one I didn't recognized but the voice that followed was a different story.

"Hello, Sallos." The voice of the vigilante answered.

"You!" I roared in anger as I thought back to the last confrontation we had.

"Yes me. Now listen, I want to put this little game of ours to rest. Meet by the abandoned church were those fallen are staying." He says and my eyes widen.

"Don't hurt them." I warned and he just laughed.

"A little too late for most but I'll tell you what I'll keep this one alive long enough for you to get here." He laughed before putting someone else on the line.

"Bari-tan?" Mittelt asked her voice filled with trepidation.

"Mittelt? Thank Lucifer you're alive." I say before hearing her soft quiet sobs.

"He killed them." Was all she was able to say before the phone was snatched away.

"Come alone, none of your peerage members are to accompany you or the girl dies. Now then will young Mittelt live or die? The choice is yours." The vigilante said causing my blood to boil.

"Just you wait when I get my hands on you I'll-" He hung up before I could finish.

Oh thats just great.

**Quest Unlocked!**

**To Save a Tainted Angel!**

**Oh no the vigilante has targeted the fallen angels in town to get to you! What are you going to do? Kill the bastard of course!**

**Objectives!**

**Kill the vigilante, save Mittelt!**

**Rewards!**

**500,000 EXP!**

**Increase reputation with Mittelt!**

**?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N?**

I didn't need to think about it, I just accepted the mission without a second thought.

* * *

Arriving at the church I was greeted by the vigilante already adorned in his balance breaker. Next to him was a bound Mittelt who had a gag in her mouth to keep her from speaking.

I wasted no time and used my godspeed to close the distance between the two of us and roundhoused kicked him in the head sending him flying away from Mittelt. This gave me the time needed to free the poor girl.

"Get out of here! Head to Kuoh academy and look for the other members of my Peerage, they'll know what to do." I tell her as she sprouts her wings and takes off but not before thanking me.

"That was new…" The vigilante said from underneath the crushed altar.

"Were you going easy on me before?" He asked a sense of agitation in his voice.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't guess you'll just have to find out." I say before closing the distance between us and stomping his head into the ground.

Upon meeting with my boot his skull helm shattered revealing his face briefly before it reformed.

"So that's what you look like. Yeah I'd use the skull too if I had a mug like that one." I taunt before calling forth the boosted gear.

"**Boost!"**

I pick up the vigilante by the neck before slamming his head against a wall and dragging his body across the room room and slamming into another wall. I repeated this process several times having stunned the vigilante upon the first strike.

However this was not to last as he weaseled his way out of my grip and tried attacking me with tendrils that I simply swatted to the side.

"**Boost!"**

"Why do you have that sacred gear?" He shouted at me.

"Hyoudou was the one who was supposed to be the red dragon emperor, not you!" He demanded to know so I just smirked at him.

"I decided to flip the script a little." I say before punching his head straight off his body.

Of course that didn't kill him as it simply reformed courtesy of his sacred gear. Still there was something satisfying about knocking that head of his off. He lunged forward his right arm in the form of a scythe as he swiped it at me.

"Scythes, while really cool looking are incredibly impractical!" I say grabbing ahold of the scythe arm and watched in glee as it dissipated into nothingness.

"How do you keep doing that?" He asked enraged.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I plunge a hand into his chest and activate Steal Soulbound Object to rip away his sacred gear from the rest of him.

By the end of it all that remained in my hand was red necklace that I assume is the base form for the gear. The vigilante tried calling for his sacred gear but it was to no avail as it was no longer his to call upon.

"You, you thief! Give it back!" He yelled in anger however I didn't bother to give him a reply instead I just activated shining finger intent on killing the threat, after all he was too dangerous to be left alive.

However before I could do anything I heard a loud bang and then felt pain coming from my abdomen. I looked down to see that the vigilante had an exorcists gun in his hand. I coughed up blood.

"**Boost!"**

And then punched him square in the face. Unfortunately that was also the last thing I remember before my world turned black.

* * *

When I awoke I was in my bed with Grayfia standing off to the side.

"Master thank Lucifer you're awake." She said as she examined my wound.

"Grayfia?" I asked confused before I recalled what had happened.

"Where is he? The vigilante did you get him?" I asked and the maid shook her head no causing me to sigh.

"He got away again." I grumble out in frustration.

"That doesn't matter we'll find him." She said before sitting down on the edge of my bed.

A few minutes went by and neither of us had said anything until Grayfia looked at me with a determined expression.

"Master, I have a request for you." Grayfia said earning my attention.

"Hmm, what is it?" I ask and she looks at me with a blush covering her cheeks.

"It's come to my attention that you have never been with a woman, is this correct?" She asked and I gulped.

"That's correct why do you ask?" At my question she smiles before lifting up her dress.

"I believe given the number of your lovers and the fact that that number is bound to grow it only makes sense that someone teaches you how to please a woman." She answers before leaning forward.

"Practice?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes practice. We'd both benefit from this. Plus it makes for an excellent reward wouldn't you agree?" She said before looking me dead in the eye.

"What do you say?" Grayfia asked and immediately my mind went blank as I stared at her vacantly.

She smiled and laughed at that before speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says before grabbing ahold of my face with her hands.

**Lemon start**

Grayfia licked her upper lip in a hungry manner a light blush on her cheeks.

"Then please excuse my manners and thank you for the treat." She said before pressing her lips against mine.

Her tongue was persistent in inviting mine and I unconsciously responded allowing her tongue entry into my mouth. Her taste spread through my mouth putting me in a daze as her tongue dominated mine, however upon regaining some composure I fought back for dominance. Our tongues fought back and forth our saliva mixing together.

I felt a blush of my own form on my face when she finally pulled away leaving behind a bridge of our mixed fluids between us. She held my face with her hands as she eyed me with a predatory look in her eyes before she spoke up next.

"You're doing so great master." She praised before looking down at my crotch.

"I have been waiting for this for so long. Since this is practice just relax and let me take care of it." She lowered herself to the ground so she was eye level with my erected member.

"I can finally see your thing master." Grayfia said placing a hand to her cheek as she looked at the large bulg in my pants.

"Even through your pants I can tell it looks excited to the point of pain. I'll immediately release your cock master." She proceeded to unzip my pants with her teeth freeing my member for the world to see.

She gained a ravenous look once she saw my member in all its glory.

"You truly have a magnificent cock master! But what should I expect from the reincarnation of Lucifer. Its so big and raring to go master." Grayfia exclaimed excitedly as she eyed my twitching cock like a Predator would its prey.

Before I could say anything she licked my shaft causing me to moan in pleasure and keeping me from speaking. She continued licking my dick from the shaft all the way to the tip which she spent a long time on licking up any precum that was released like it was the sweetest treat she had ever had.

"Don't you like how I lick, kiss, and slobber all over your cock? It looks so happy like you're already going to burst ma~ster!" She then kissed the head before taking the whole thing in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down gradually increasing her speed as she did so. My head rolled back as she sucked me off.

"I can't hold back anymore it's too good!" I shouted before thrusting my hips using her throat like a pussy.

Despite my manic thrusting Grayfia continued to dutifully suck my cock. We kept eye contact through the whole thing which only seemed to increase the eroticism of the situation for me. This continued until I came in her mouth.

"Drink it all!" I found myself commanding.

She looked at me with brief shock before smiling and nodded her head. I watched as she swallowed my semen with vigor. Once she finished she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to show me that she followed my order to the letter.

The next thing I know I was frantically removing my clothes, Grayfia doing the same allowing me to see every detail of her body. She pinned me onto the bed and straddled me.

"Now this is were the practice truly begins. Now don't move okay?" She said aligning her entrance with my member and began her descent.

"The tip is going inside me. You're so warm master." She moaned into my ear.

"This is the cock I've been craving for so long!" She exclaimed as with one mighty thrust she took the whole of my dick inside of her causing her breast to jiggle as she did so.

"So big." She let out as she began bouncing up and down on my cock as fast as her hips would allow her to.

While I was basking in pleasure I couldn't shake the feeling that something just didn't sit right with me. So far Grayfia was doing all the work and wasn't the point of this to be practice so I would know what to do with the others? Shouldn't I be the one to take control then? In an instant I grabbed a hold of Grayfia so she was now below me and then turned her around so she was on all fours.

"I see so you want to try this position? Very well master." She said smiling at me eager to continue however I wasn't done just yet.

**"Transfer!"** Ddraig's voice announced transferring all of the boosts I'd accumulated throughout the day.

"I just increased your sensitivity a couple hundred times! How does it feel?" I asked as I thrust myself as deep as I could into her depths.

Her eyes rolled back and her tongue was sticking out as she moaned uncontrollably as I hit all of her weak spots. I took her lips into mine recreating the passionate kiss we shared earlier only this time I was the one going on the offensive. I also took the time to fondle and knead her breasts as I continued to thrust with the strength and speed of a piston.

"What's wrong Grayfia? You seem to cum if I kiss you, you cum if I fondle you and you cum when I thrust into you. Is it really that amazing for you Grayfia?" I asked but she could only moan in pleasure her expression still in a daze.

"Seems like you can't hear me." I say as I increase in tempo.

When I pull out she moans and begs for more. And when I plunge in she sequels with delight. I don't think I can grow tired of watching her reactions. I flip her back around and took Her in a mating press.

"Cumming!" She cried out.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! Master! Cock! Your cock is so big! I'm cumming with master's cock!" She moaned into my ear as I began to suck her tits.

"Me too!" I exclaimed as I quicken my thrusts.

"Take it all in your womb and get pregnant!" I ordered.

"Yes! Yes master!" She says as I give one final thrust being sure to insert myself as deep as I could as I proceeded to paint her womb white with my semen.

**Lemon end**

Afterward we both laid in bed enjoying the afterglow of our practice. And thats when something hit me. Why do I know all of Grayfia's weak spots?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The vigilante held onto his sacred gear for dear life as he ran through the streets as to avoid the devils that were sure to come. He'd have to thank that stray excorist for the gun he allowed him to borrow as it came in handy against that damnable Sallos. He knew Rentaro would be pissed to find out that he had disregarded his order but he didn't care he had a score to settle and by god he was going to settle it.

"Dracul, just you wait once I managed to implant you back into me we'll be stronger then ever." The vigilante said.

"You didn't listen to me." Rentaro spoke causing the vigilante to freeze in place.

"Yashiro, what are you doing here?" He asked the other boy who looked at him with cold dead eyes.

"I was watching Barisol Sallos, as I always do. You shot him." He said clearly displeased by the actions taken today.

"I did what was necessary. I can't afford to have some upstart devil think he can do as he pleases in my territory like that." The vigilante spoke with hate in his voice as he pointed in the direction of the church.

Rentaro just sighed before placing a hand towards the vigilante.

"The only upstart here is you." He said coldly before blasting the vigilante with a large amount of power that incinerated him instantly.

"Now what was your name? Hmm, I guess it doesn't matter." He said before picking up the vigilante's sacred gear.

"I should give this to him." Rentaro noted to himself.

"I think he'd like that." Was all he said before walking away.

* * *

**AN: Happy new year! So turns out I was able to write up a chapter today! How exciting! This is also the chapter with my first lemon, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Anyway time for those reviews!**

**narutoxasuna25: Yeah I decided to have him not do that after some people pointed out how bad that could turn out for everyone else. Hindsight is not my greatest strength. As for who Rentaro is well that'll be a surprise! The lemon was not between Jeanne or Le Fay but I promise they will be given their time to shine in the future. Rossweisse and Ingvild are definitely possibilities and I will be taking into account of his love for achieving the impossible.**

**Maxinonor: Your welcome! And your right its not without Ophis.**

**Yousef wick: I feel so embarrassed about that, I hate having to write on my phone for that very reason. Glad you understand what I meant by that. I was thinking that Kokabiel's attack would for the most part be the same but that's for reasons that will be revealed later in the story. As for flashbacks I would be fine with doing those as I think it would be fun as well. And don't you worry Vali will indeed be the White Dragon Empress this time around. Also I think we might be in the same time zone.**

**Frescko: It would be a possibility.**

**Shadic21: Thank you! Here you are!**

**Akamiki-kun: Well I try my best. Also yes hail madness like usual my friend.**

**The One True Demon Lord: yes, so right now Barisol strength is at 18 instead of doubling to 36 instead what happens is that the value for 18 is doubled, meaning that what can be accomplished with that score has increased drastically instead of the score itself. I hope that makes sense I tried explaining it earlier in the story if not then my apologies. Ultimately the lemon went to Grayfia though Ravel will be next to have her own. As for Riser and Rias well they are no longer engaged in this story thanks to Barisol's appearance although I do have planned for Barisol to challenge Rias to a rating game for reasons that will be revealed later. As for Mittens don't you worry he'll get his screen time just not now. Also consider the Jack chasing scene as good as done I love the idea so it shall happen. Also thanks and I won't let them get to me.**

**Bachi the cat: Only time will tell.**

**Nayrcon: Your welcome. Hope it was to your liking! Thanks for the encouragement means a lot to me.**

**emiyaryo: there is a possibility that Atalanta could join, but I can't make promises given that the gacha is actually random, complete with dice and random wiki pages.**

**reixnaruto25: Yes it is possible to add them. Also don't worry I have intention of including Rias and Akeno. Once again both Le Fay and Jeanne will have their day just not today.**

**OechsnerC: hope this was good enough!**

**Well happy new year everyone I hope it's a good one!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Life: 24**

* * *

The Following after my "training" session with Grayfia I found myself in the occult research club room due to learning a very interesting fact from Sona. A fact that made my eyes twitch when I thought about it.

"You destroyed the bodies?" I asked incredulously.

Rias just raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You'll have to be more specific." Rias said giving me a confused look.

"The fallen angels, Sona informed me that you had disposed of the bodies instead of returning them to the grigori. Do you have any idea how bad that looks on our part?" I question the Gremory heiress who only looks at me as if I grew a second head.

"I think you are overthinking this." She says causing me to rub my temples.

"And I think you're under thinking this." I grumbled.

"Pot meet kettle." Rias smirked when she spoke.

I sigh at the obvious dig at me before looking at her with displeasure clear on my face.

"You know that's a stretch." I say only to earn a scoff from the red head.

"Hardly. You have a history of plunging head first into situations without thinking then through all just to sate your whims." She pointed out.

"There's a difference between trying to relieve myself of boredom and desecrating the bodies of the fallen like they are a common stray." My retort was met with a peeved looking Rias.

"It's not like I committed a crime after all they were the one's trespassing. Besides it's not like I didn't do a good deed. Oh Raynare!" Rias called out only for the fallen angel to come into the room.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and held a look of disappointment on her face.

"Wait your still alive? I thought you died?" I asked confused by her appearance.

"I wish I had." She muttered angrily.

"Oh come now it's not that bad." Rias said before turning her attention to me.

"I found dead this one clinging to life and decided to reincarnate her. She took four of my Pawns. Not bad if I do say so myself." Was she expecting me to congratulate her?

"Good for you." I say before asking the next question on my mind.

"Did you tell anyone about Raynare, like your brother or one of the other satans?" My question was met with a frown.

"No I didn't see the need for that." I wanted to facepalm so badly at that moment.

"You realize that this is the sort of thing that you should report right?" I said feeling a headache coming over me.

"I fail to see how such a thing is that important as to interrupt my brother from his busy work schedule." She said placing a hand to her hip.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm sure this'll all be fine." I say giving up.

"Glad you could see it my way." Rias said no doubt feeling great about herself.

"Yeah of course, I mean it'll all just be swept under the rug anyways." I shrug which causes the red head to glare at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rias asked clearly not appreciating what I was implying.

"Just that anytime you get yourself in trouble brother dearest is there to bail you out." I speak with a knowing edge in my voice.

"You dare insult me?" She placed a hand to her chest to emphasize her feeling of insult.

"Just pointing out the truth." I say before standing up.

"Now I should go before things escalate further." I try to be an adult about this really I did but she makes it so hard at times.

"Oh? Escalate how exactly?" She seemed interested.

"With a rating game." My words seem to strike a chord ass Rias' eyes widen.

"And how would you go about that?" She asked me intrigue clear in her eyes.

"Does it matter? We both know I would win." I say matter of factly which seems to get right under her skin.

"You say that as if it were fact. Just because you have an impressive line up doesn't mean you should take me and my family easily." She said with a smirk on her lips that made me roll my eyes.

Maybe it's time someone shows her that not everything will go her way.

"Fine. I'll talk with Sirzechs about setting something up. However let's make this more interesting and put in a wager." I suggest and she nods in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. How does that sound?" Rias says but I wonder if she realizes just what she's suggesting.

"Agreed." I say shaking her hand.

"This is crazy! We'll surely lose!" Raynare shouted out causing the Gremory heiress to shake her head.

"Don't worry I have a plan." She says in a manner that can only be described as arrogant.

I for one decided to leave allowing Rias to explain her master plan to Raynare. Once outside I hear frantic screaming, being the dashing hero that I'm not, I walked in the direction of the screams only to see the Perverted Trio being chased by Jack who had her knives drawn which is odd since I distinctly remember telling her she couldn't bring them to school. Upon noticing me Jack stops and quickly hides the knives behind her back. Seeing that she had stopped in her pursuit of the three perverts they thought it best to hide behind me.

"Jack, why are you chasing these three?" I asked and she looked down in shame.

"Because we caught them peeping on us in the locker room." She answered causing me to give a murderous glare to the three of them.

"I see. Well in that case I should give them the choice who do you want to kill you? Me or Jack? And please say me. I really wanna wring your necks." I ask and immediately the shrieked.

"Jack!" They shouted in fear.

"Definitely Jack!" They were on the verge of tears as they spoke.

"What a shame. Alright then Jack you have my permission to castrate the three of them." I say and she beams at me.

"Well can cut them up?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup." I replied with a bright smile to match her own.

"But first give them the chance to run. I'd say a minutes head start should suffice." I suggest and she nods.

"Alright! We're going to give you a minute to run which starts now." Jack informed the trio.

"This is so not cool!" They cried mouth as they began to run.

"So your not mad at us mom?" Jack asked.

"No. The moment they peep on one of you girls their lives are forfeit as far as I'm concerned." I say before rubbing her head.

"We don't want anyone but mom to see us like that." She said nuzzling her head into my hand.

"That's right. No one is allowed to see you like that." I said feeling a little possessive of the girl...am I a yandere?

"We love you mom!" Jack chirped and I smiled before giving her a kiss.

"And I love you too." My actions are rewarded with a blush on Jack's face.

"Mom we have to go now or else they'll get away." Jack says before running off in the direction of the perverted trio.

"Just make sure you don't kill them!" I called out.

I'm sure she heard me.

* * *

Later on that day, I found myself lounging around the club room. Lying down on one of the couches my head placed on Jeanne's lap.

"You know Barisol if you ever want to do this again just ask and your big sister Jeanne will happily oblige." Jeanne said while rubbing my head in soft fluid motions.

"I might just have too." I said feeling so content at the moment as she just smiled down at me.

"Hmm…" I heard someone muttering to themselves.

"Is something wrong Le Fay?" Jeanne asked her fellow blonde who was eyeing a book with an intense gaze.

"Huh? Oh I'm just trying to learn this new spell and its being difficult." She answered looking at us only to realize the position we are in and immediately turned her face back to the book with a massive blush on her face.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" She said moving her face closer into the book.

I smiled at her reaction and sat up only to walk over to Le Fay and place an arm around her causing her to release a little "eep". She looked up to me only to see that I was reading over the spell.

"That's some advanced stuff right there. I'm pretty sure that this would even give me trouble. I'm very impressed Le Fay." I praise the girl only to earn a smile on her face.

"What? I'm sure you'd be able to figure it out." Le Fay said trying to be polite but I just brush my hand against her cheek.

"Nonsense. You should just accept our King's praise." Jeanne said also coming over and looking over the book.

"So how about you take a break from studying that book?" I said and Le Fay looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"And do what?" She asked and I turned to Jeanne who smiled and gave me a nod of her head.

"Just follow me this way." I answer leading her by the hand to the couch.

I sit down and have her lay herself down and put her head in my lap. Maybe it was an unconventional lap pillow but it worked for what I needed. Plus Le Fay seemed to enjoy it.

"Not quite what I was expecting." Jeanne said taking a seat next to me and holding onto my arm.

"Well, aren't you being quite the assertive one today." I say to the former holy maiden who blushes slightly and clears her throat.

"It's the job of the Knight to assist her King's ever need." She said putting emphasis on the word every.

"Well who am I to argue with that?" I say before leaning forward and capturing her lips with my own.

"Hey!" Le Fay pouted causing me to laugh briefly before I did the same with her.

"There better?" I asked only to receive a blush from the witch.

"I'm glad." We stayed like that for some time until the timer on my phone went off signaling me that it was time that I go.

"Sorry girls but I have to go take care of some business." I say making Le Fay sit up and Jeanne to let go of me.

"Is it anything we can help with?" Le Fay asked and I shook my head.

"No not this time around." I say before activating a magic circle.

"I'll see you two tonight. Until then have a good rest of the day." I say before teleporting away.

I reappear in a hospital room in Sitri territory, there inside was Sairaorg and his mother Misla Bael the latter of which was in a coma due to the sleeping devil disease. Sairaorg looked at me confused as to why I was here.

"Barisol?" He tilted his head in confusion as I stepped towards his mother.

"I have an idea that's a little on the crazy side but might just work." I say before placing a hand on Misla's chest.

**Soul Mend - LVL 1 - Passive - The player is able to mend the soul, rather if it be one's own or another! This knowledge is a pathway to powers that many would find unnatural!**

I guess it's time to see just how far I can go with this knowledge. My hand becomes ephemeral and easily sinks into her body allowing me to tamper with her soul. It takes me some time to find what I'm looking for but I do manage to find the wound in her soul that is this disease. I then do the one thing I can think of, I mend it.

Upon pulling my hand out she begins to stir. This causes Sairaorg's eyes to start to swell up with tears as his mother opens her eyes for the first time in years.

"Mom." He chokes out.

"Sairaorg? You've gotten so big. How long was I asleep for?" SHe asked and Sairaorg wrapped her into a hug.

"Too long mom. Way too long." Was he could say.

"Thank you Barisol." Sairaorg said to me.

"Don't mention it. You're my brother Sairaorg, I love you." I say and he pulls me into the hug as well.

"I love you too." He said back tears streaming down his eyes.

* * *

"And cut!" The director called out.

"Praetor, how was my performance?" Nero asked and I smiled at her but before I could answer someone beat me to it.

"You were great Nero-tan! I had no idea you were so talented. You were simply amazing I can already tell that our viewership will only increase now that you've joined!" Serafall said causing the emperor of roses to give a haughty smile.

"Umu, umu! I appreciate the praise coming from a well accomplished performer such as yourself." Nero said brightly.

"Just think with the three of us working together there's no way we won't be able to usurp Gabriel from her number one spot." Serafall cheered and I just kinda sighed before nodding my head.

This was how it's been for the last few days since Nero joined the show. It seems she and Serafall really get along which is a relief.

**Especially since you still have this quest to fulfill!**

**The Magical Girl Maou's Black Book!**

**You are on the path of obtaining the love and affection of one Serafall Leviathan! Will you enjoy a night of debauchery with the magical maou and discover a world of secret pleasures or will you let her slip by!**

**Objectives!**

**Make Serafall Leviathan fall in love with you!**

**Rewards!**

**Increase reputation with Serafall Leviathan!**

**You get a magical girl in your harem!**

Yeah that quest, that I wasn't aloud to decline or accept out of my own volition.

**You know you want!**

That's besides the point.

"By the way Bari-tan, I got news for." Serafall said earning my attention.

"It seems Sirzechs has agreed to letting you and Rias having a rating game. He hopes that it'll cause her to grow as a person. But I just want you to know that I'll be the one refereeing the match. I'll be rooting for you." She said causing me to smile.

"Thanks Sera-tan, but shouldn't you remain unbiased?" I ask and she just looks at me with a smile.

"Nah, it'll be fine besides if anyone is to win it'll be my Bari-tan." She says.

"Oh, your Bari-tan? And since when has the praetor been yours?" Nero asked out of the blue.

"Since we first met of course! It was love at first sight I tell you." Serafall said but before anyone could retort she was called away by the director.

"She is most spirited, a worthy rival indeed." Nero said with a smirk before she glomped my arm.

"Umu, umu, so tell me praetor what is this rating game that she mentioned?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Right I forgot to explain that to you. In essence a rating game is a competition between two devils with a Peerage. Think of it as a mock war scenario." I explain and Nero nods her head.

"I see and we'll be participating in one against the devil with red hair?" Nero asked for confirmation.

"That's right. Usually I we would be seen as too young and told that we couldn't but I was able to pull a few strings to have the arrangement met." I say and Nero puts her hands on her hips.

"To be expected of the man that I call praetor. You don't disappoint." Nero spoke with pride in her voice.

"Well I try." I say before looking at the time.

"I have to get going, I'll meet you and the others at the house back in Kuoh." Nero frowns at hearing that I have to go so soon.

"Very well I shall permit this. But you better be ready for tonight." She said pressing a finger into my chest.

"Of course." I say before heading to the Sallos estate.

"Barisol?" My father said confused upon seeing me.

"We weren't expecting you here?" Khazak said before noticing something.

"Hmm, something is different about you...but I can't quite put my finger on it." He said leaning in towards me.

"While I'd love to stay and chit chat. I'm afraid I'm here to pick up Fenrir and Mittens." I say and he leans back.

"Alright, Fenrir is in the garden and head butler Mittens in the basement as per usual when he's not fulfilling any duties." Father explained and I nodded.

"Thanks!" I say before rushing past him to get my two Pawns, however I was stopped by Lemrina who looked at me with her usual cold stare.

"So who was it?" She asked and I tilted my head in confusion.

"I guess it doesn;t matter so long as you give me lots of grandkids." She said causing me to blush up a storm.

"Mom!" I cried out and she just gave me a confused stare.

"What? Its within the best interest of the family that you produce as many children as possible." She says which only increased my blush.

"I don't have time for this." I say before pushing past her and heading to the garden.

"Fenrir, how's my favorite boy?" I ask approaching the wolf who gives a howl of joy at seeing me.

"Have they been treating you well?" I ask scratching behind his ears.

He once again howls out a joyful howl that I take as a yes.

"Good to hear. Now let's get Mittens and we can be on the way to Kuoh." I say only to turn around and be greeted by the aforementioned wendigo.

"No need master, once I sensed your presence I came straight away. How may I serve you?" He questioned taking a bow.

"Mittens today we head to Kuoh, all of us." I say looking at the two Pawns that I had to leave behind before hand.

"You see we'll be partaking in a rating game." I say and Mittens nods his head while Fenrir gives a bark of approval.

With that I open a transportation circle and we head back to the human world.

* * *

"So wait he gets redeemed after killing a bunch of people including children, all because he saved his own kid?" Ravel asked clearly not buying into the lore of the movie.

"Well, he did sacrifice himself." I point out and she just looks at me with an unimpressed look.

"He still killed a lot of people which again includes children. Not only that but he blew up a whole planet, how does when get redeemed after that?" She points out and I don't have an answer for her.

"Why the hell are we even watching Star Wars? It's not even close to a b movie?" Leo questions and I just sigh at the boy.

"Because Ravel and Koneko hadn't seen them yet." I say to answer his question.

"Okay but aren't we the b movie club? Shouldn't we watch b movies? I mean I love Star Wars don't get me wrong but this doesn't seem to be in line with what the club is supposed to stand for." Leo crossed his arms.

"You mean a club that we use as cover to hide the fact that we're all devils?" Koneko deadpan.

"She's got you there Leo." Michella says before taking a drink provided to her by Mittens.

"Thanks Mittens you are such a sweetheart." She says to the creature.

"Do not mention it. I live to serve master and those he deems unfit for me to devour." Mittens said causing the girl to look at the butler in a new light.

"Okay, that's a bit scary." She said before taking a drink.

"That's what I've been saying for years!" Sairaorg called out from the other room.

"Hmm, I liked the movie." Koneko noted.

"Thank you." I said before turning over to Ravel waiting for an answer.

"I mean it was good don't get me wrong. I just think I agree that Darth Vader was redeemed is all." She said looking away from.

"I'll take it. Score for me." I say marking an invisible scoreboard.

"What are you doing?" My fiance asks and I just shrug.

"I like to keep score of what movies we all like as a club. Makes it easier to figure out what movies to pick. FOr example next week it'll be The Children of the Corn two and three." I say and Ravel rolls her eyes at me.

"You dork." She says before standing up.

"But I'm your dork." I say before looking towards Koneko who had grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Is there something you need Kitten?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I don't really like horror movies...could you pick something else?" She asked and immediately I shook my head.

"Sure no problem." I say and she smiles faintly at me.

"Thank you." I nod back but was pulled away when Grayfia placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Master there is someone that wishes to speak with you in private." The silver haired maid informed.

"Sure no problem." I say before turning to everyone else in the room.

"Would you guys mind giving us some room?" I asked and just like that they all obliged and cleared out.

Suddenly someone walked into the room, it was Rentaro Yashiro. He looked as aloof as he normally did but he held a package in his hands.

"Hey Rentaro, is there something I can help you with?" I asked and he handed me the package.

"I thought you might like to have this." He said and I open the box only to see the sacred gear that I had pulled from the vigilante.

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock.

"He didn't listen to my orders so I had to take care of him. I thought you'd like to have this considering he won't be using it anymore." He said with the faintest of smirks on his face.

"Who are you?" I questioned and he just shook his head.

"That'll have to wait." He said causing me to growl in frustration.

I but hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away.

**Critical Hit! You took 6811 damage!**

The hell I'm only on one HP! And damn did that hurt.

"Like I said before you'll soon learn who I am but you must first be patient Barisol Sallos." He said before disappearing, leaving myself to clutch my hand.

How the hell did that happen? Maybe I'll have to use these sooner than I thought.

In my hand were two pieces of candy covered by a blue wrapper. They were the secret reward I got from completing the quest To Save a Tainted Angel. They were none other than rare candies. I had thought to save them for later but now I'm beginning to think differently.

**Shouldn't you think this through?**

Well you see there are two types of people out there. Those that think ahead of the game so much that they plot every little detail out, then there are those that rely on instinct and simply do what comes naturally to them without giing any thought to the consequences. I try to be the former but tend to be the latter.

With that I swallow the two candies receiving two instantaneous level ups.

**PLAYER STATUS**

**Name: Barisol Sallos**

**Age: 17**

**Level: 14**

**Affiliation: 72 Devil Pillars, Kuoh Academy's B Movie Club**

**Tittle: Clan Heir: +100% reputation gain with Devils**

**Race: Devil: +2 STR, CHA, and INT.**

**Class: N/A**

**HP: 1**

**MP: 13651**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 17**

**CON: 16**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 18**

**CHA: 20**

**Perks:**

**Pureblood Devil: +1 STR, DEX, and CON every 3 levels. Increases MP and CHA by 10%.**

**Sallos Bloodline: +1 CHA every 2 levels. Allows access to Sallos family power.**

**Eligos Bloodline: +1 WIS every 2 levels. Allows access to ****Eligos** **family power.**

**Lady Killer: Increase damage and easier Charisma checks against females.**

**Natural Body: +1 STR. Your STR stat can never be ranked down.**

**Teacher of Heroes: +300% EXP gain for all Peerage members during training. You gain 10% of their EXP per individual.**

**Soul of Lucifer: +500 MP per level, Devil Abilities are 100% more efficient. Gain the ability to negate Sacred Gear effects and Demonic Resistance at MAX level.**

**Perfect Body Control: +1 DEX. You gain proficiency in acrobatics and parkour. You have zero wasted movement.**

**Expression of Perseverance: +1 CON. Increases HP by 10%. Damage is reduced by percentage of CON plus CON Modifier. Current Damage Mitigation 16%.**

**Red Dragon Emperor: +1 to all stats. Dragon Aura added increasing CHA effects by 100%. +500 MP and HP per level.**

**2 Unspent Perk Points**

**Skills:**

**Life Drain - LVL MAX - Active - Drains the MP and HP of the target while the player is touching them at a rate of 100 points per second! COST: 20 MP**

**Steal Soulbound Object - LVL 1 - Active - Allows the player to steal objects or abilities of other individuals such as sacred gears, clan traits, or light element! COST: 100 MP**

**Soul Mend - LVL 1 - Passive - The player is able to mend the soul, rather if it be one's own or another! This knowledge is a pathway to powers that many would find unnatural!**

**Berserk - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Passively reduces pain experienced by the player by 100%! When active it completely numbs pain! Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination by 100%! It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage by 100% at the price of giving up your sanity! Now go out there and show them your inner Guts! COST: 5 MP**

**Mental Pollution - LVL 3 - Passive - Provides a 50% chance that mental interference type magic will be rendered ineffective due to the player wielding a warped mindset!**

**Mana Threads - LVL MAX - Active - Creates sturdy threads made of mana! They are strong enough to restrict a person's movement and durable enough to block attacks! COST: 1 MP per thread**

**Demonic Resistance - LVL MAX - Passive - Attacks that use Demonic Power have their damage reduced by 50%.**

**Holy Resistance - LVL 1 - Passive - Attacks that use Holy Power have their damage reduced by 5%.**

**Light Resistance - LVL 1 - Passive - Attacks that use Light have their damage reduced by 5%.**

**Sacred Gear Canceller - LVL MAX - Passive - A unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch.**

**Instinct - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases all movement-based buffs, including flight, reflex and dodge oriented abilities by 100%! Decreases effectiveness of auditory and visual interference by 150%! When active causes the player to sense the presence of whatever it is they desire at a range up to 500 feet, knowing its exact location, physical and emotional state! At any range past 500 feet the player just perceives a vague direction of where their desired goal is and nothing else! COAST: 5 MP**

**Fate King - LVL MAX - Passive/Active - Increases the effect of one's personality, giving the player a natural charm that pulls others towards them! Increases the chance of making allies by 85%! When active it suppresses an enemy's fighting spirit giving a 70% chance to allow a dialogue to begin! Basically the power of friendship! I bet you feel special! COST: 5 MP**

**Kingsmen - LVL MAX - Active - Buffs allies giving them +1150 MP, +5 STR, 13% HP regen a second and 11% MP regen a second, and also increases damage by 70%! Lasts five plus CHA modifier minutes! COST: 130 MP**

**Direct - LVL MAX - Active - Creates a sword/spear of magic energy! Both the size and weight of the weapon depends on how much MP is used to cost it! COST: varies**

**Shining Finger - LVL MAX - Active - Concentrates a large amount of energy into the hand, resulting in a bright green glow! Doing so enables the player's hand to tear through rival fighters! COST: 150 MP**

**Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form - LVL 2 - Passive - +1 Dex! An ability originally belonging to Achilles, a continuously active-type skill. The embodiment of Achilles' legend that he is the fastest among all the heroes of all eras! It allows the player to run through a giant battlefield in a single breath, and obstacles on the field will not slow him down even as he charges through a dense forest! This speed is equated to instantaneous movement, and for everything that enters into his field of vision, the distance between the player and his target can be closed instantly!**

Now I'm one step closer to being a Super Devil. But come on game I leveled up twice and you didn't bother refilling my HP? What is this?

**You used an item to level up there for it doesn't count!**

Whatever I have other things to attend to, like figure out just who the hell Rentaro really is.

* * *

**AN: Chapter complete! And what a way to start off the new year!**

**nyanodesu: I wouldn't do that again, besides his time was up. Glad you liked it!**

**narutoxasuna25: Yeah Le Fay and Jeanne will have their scene eventually. Don't worry I have no intention of including Rias or Akeno into the pairing, they are quite honestly my least favorites.**

**Shadic21: Here you go and thanks! **

**taichi11: Well glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Atalanta could always join if she gets rolled in the gacha. As stated above I have no intention of including Rias or Akeno so don't worry about it. **

**NazgulBelserion: Glad you liked it, I was honestly a bit nervous, so it's good to see that so many people approved. Also yeah he did pass out from one shot, but now he has both light and holy resistance. But I disagree if anything I feel having the Soul of Lucifer would make him even more vulnerable to light but that's just me.**

**Type Ouroboros: Glad to hear!**

**The One True Demon Lord: Hmm, I might have rad that one and it would funny for Ophis to declare herself Barisol's pet. I like the idea of that fluff chapter I might just use it in the future. Thanks and you keep up the good work as well!**

**GrayWolfDen: Sure why not?**

**OechsnerC: Thanks and you'll just have to wait and see.**

**sykartracer: Good to read your review! As for Raynare there was no way I was gonna keep her dead but your right, you can't save them all.**

**Frescko: Oh man I didn't even think of that, maybe she is…**

**TheHiddenLettuce: Yes, but don't expect one for some time. At least until after the rating game.**

**Nayrcon: Glad you enjoyed my use of the boosted gar. Also good to know my first one was of decent quality! Yeah maybe I am spoiling you guys but I quite like to so it's okay.**

**Ragna: Is that a bad thing though?**

**Maxinonor: Thank you. But Yeah the vigilante arc is over just a few small things to take care of in the next chapter and then we can move onto the rating game against Rias which is replacing the Riser arc.**

**Zetazero246: Hmm, not a bad idea, but no Dracul is the result of the original Dracula siring a child with a dragon.**

**MarionStrings: I didn't find anything you said rude. Thank you I will.**

**naruuzu13: Thanks!**

**Guest: Glad to hear it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Life: 25**

* * *

My hand ached as I thought back to my encounter with Rentaro. Somehow, despite the fact that I had recovered from the attack I was still suffering from phantom pains. It was enough to make me shudder an action that everyone noticed.

"Everything alright?" Sairaorg questioned and I just nodded in response.

"Just a bit excited for the rating game is all." I lied something I try to avoid doing but I dare not tell the truth of what happened.

Who or whatever Rentaro is currently alludes me, however I wish to avoid getting the rest of my Peerage involved, if a slap of the hand was enough to put me to one hp I hate to think would happen to the others.

"I see. I'm glad I'm not the only one." He said with a small nervous smile.

"Yeah we'll be up against your cousin I bet that must be a bit awkward for you." Ravel said causing Sairaorg to shake his head.

"Not in the slightest." Sairaorg said before turning to face Ravel.

"This'll be our first rating game and my mother gets to see it for herself. I honestly can't wait." He said with pride in his voice, this just caused both me and my fiance to smile.

"Glad to hear that she's healthy enough to watch." I say and he nods vigorously at me.

"And it's all thanks to you." He said slapping me on the back.

"Well what can I say? I try my best." I say and he smirks at me.

"That's all I can ask for." He says with a smile.

"Anyway I gotta get headed out I'll see you guys at school." I say before taking.

"Alright see you later." Ravel said waving goodbye.

It was while on my way that I came across someone I honestly wasn't expecting. She was blonde, had green eyes, was wearing a nuns habit and was currently sprawled out on the ground. What the hell is Asia Argento doing here?

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I ask and the girl looks up at me.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know where the church is would you?" She asked and I nodded.

"I do but its abandoned. Nobody uses it." I say but that doesn't seem to disway her.

"I'm well aware however I was asked to go there so if you wouldn't mind showing me the way I'd really appreciate it." She asked with a humble bow.

"Alright no problem." I say before extending my hand.

"My name is Barisol, Barisol Sallos, let's be friends." I introduce and her eyes widen.

"Sallos? You're a devil…" She took a few fearful steps back from causing me to frown.

"Don't worry, I'm a very nice devil." I say with a kind smile on my face.

She seems to relax at that and then takes my hand albeit with hesitation.

"Asia, Asia Argento." She introduced and I had to keep myself from making a snide remark regarding her sharing the same name as an actress.

"But are you certain you want to stay at the church? If need be I could get in contact with some fallen to come pick you up." I offer and she widens her eyes.

"You could do that?" She asked shocked.

"Well, I'm on fairly good terms with Azazel." I say causing the girl to look on amazed by what I had said.

"You are?" She seemed confused by that.

"Like I said before, I'm a very nice devil." I reiterate once again.

"Okay but I don't have anything to give you." She says and I shake my head.

"You have nothing I want, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do." And because it'll piss off Diodora but she doesn't need to know that.

What followed suit was me contacting Azazel and explaining the situation to him. Unfortunately he said he wasn't able to take in Asia due to believing that she might be in danger from some of the less than savory members of the grigori. So he asked if I could watch her until he was certain she'd be safe. I was hesitant at first but ultimately agreed before taking Asia back to my home.

"Alright, Asia this is Mittens. He's the head butler to my family. I know he looks scary but he's actually a sweetheart, Mittens this is out guest Asia Argento see to that her needs are met." I say causing the butler to bow.

"It shall be done master." He said in a low tone of voice.

"Uhmm, hi there Mittens." Asia greeted nervously as she looked at the monstrous butler.

"Greetings lady Asia, how may this humble servant be of assistance? Do you require food? Refreshments? Perhaps a hot bath or rest? Whatever the request I shall fulfill it." Mittens said causing Asia to panic slightly.

"Oh no I'm fine right now and you don't have to do any of that for me!" She insisted but Mittens was in butler mode at the moment so he wouldn't take no for an answer until he served.

Seeing that the two where getting along well enough I leave the house. Just then I received a message from Jeanne.

"Where are you? School started an hour ago and no ones seen you. Are you okay? Did something happen? Do I need to burn some idiot alive?" Jeanne asked slipping into her more intense personality.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just had a run in with someone that needed my help is all." I say and I can hear her give a sigh of relief.

"Good, everyone was worried. So are you planning on showing up today or should we expect to see you after school to plan for the rating game?" She asked and I just gave a chuckle.

"After. I don't think I'll be joining just yet." I say and I swear I can see the frown adorning her face.

"Alright but you better actually show up." Jeanne warned.

"Don't worry I will." I say before disconnecting from the call.

"You can come out now. No point in hiding." I say out loud only to have an aura of power sent my way that sends shivers down my spine.

"How did you know?" Rentaro asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Instinct." I answered lamely and he just stared at me.

"Is that so. Then yours must be very well refined to be able to pick up me." He said his voice still deadpan as he spoke.

"You see that brings me to my question, just who are you? I doubt Rentaro Yahsiro is your real name." When I say that he smirks almost in a proud manner.

"You'd be right about that." He says before floating in the air.

"I'll tell you once you've won your little rating game." He says and I just sigh.

"Very well." I relent not feeling up to the challenge of making the boy in front of me tell me who he really is, afterall he was stronger than I and by a large margin I might not be the smartest but I know a losing battle when I see one.

"Good." He says before looking up into the sky with a dreamlike daze in his eyes.

"You're interesting Barisol Sallos. More so than most." He says before vanishing.

Well that's not ominous at all. A quick scan of Instinct shows me that he's still around but is barely inside my range so I can't keep a perfect track of where he is. Still I wonder if I should try and lose him? I mean unless its a certain purple haired yuki-onna I really don't feel like having a stalker.

* * *

The entire day. I spent the entire day trying to lose him. It didn't work and before long I found myself giving up the ordeal after all from what I could tell he just liked to watch me and as unsettling as that may be I can get use to it. I might not want to but I can. I digress, I ended up going to the clubroom after school ended, no doubt Sona will want to have a talk with me about me missing a day but she can wait I have more important things to do.

"So everyone knows what they're doing in the rating game?" I ask and receive a series of nods from just about everyone.

"Good. It takes place in ten days until then it'll be time for a bit of a training camp." I say only to be given the same series of nods as before.

"So when will we be going?" Koneko asked me and I just gave a smile before creating a teleportation circle.

"Now. The sooner we start the better." I say causing everyone to gather in the circle.

Once we're all in we're brought to a cabin that was owned by the Sallos family somewhere in the underworld. Upon arriving we were greeted by my mother's Pawn Chiron. The old centaur gave his hellos before asking to see Koneko and Sairaorg first to improve their pankration, because of course that's the fighting style he had them learn.

Soon Jaime, my father's Knight, also decided to show up and asked to train my Knights. And who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? With four of my servants now being trained by those who know what their doing, I turn to the rest of my servants a smile on my face.

"Leo, Ravel, Le Fay you three are my magic casters so I want you to spend the whole of this trip training up your magic. Leo I especially want you to practice with your all seeing eyes of god. Regulus you can go join Sairaorg given that you two are a duo. Fenrir and Mittens are to spar against each other, however no killing either of you. Grayfia I want you to train Jack for the most part. Is everyone good with that?" I ask and receive nothing but nods all around.

"Good let's get this started then."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the rating game I promise. **

**narutoxasuna25: Hmm, it would be possible I might just do that in the future. Also thanks for the review!**

**Guest: That would be funny. As for why there hasn't been a more hostile approach to devils is likely because they have Fenrir now, one of the top 10 strongest beings and capable of slaying gods himself. But I see your point.**

**NazgulBelserion: I assure you he's not really that weak. But you'll just have to trust me on that.**

**OechsnerC: It certainly will. Glad you like it!**

**comanderyew738: Thanks I will! Also yeah things are stacked in Barisol's favor.**

**Loke13: Thanks!**

**MasterBlade47: Not a bad point I admit. ALso you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Shadic21: Thanks! Here you are!**

**The One True Demon Lord: The rating game will be fun to write that's for sure. Also maybe I don't know yet if she did or not. Why thank you glad you liked that little twist on things also yeah I believe Azazel won't be too happy, more so that he was never informed not so much that he lost Raynare though. Hmm, I might have to one day give that show a watch it seems like something I might like from what I'm hearing. Really now, I didn't know that about cats I'll be sure to implement that later then. I'll be sure to show both Max and current from here on out. You're not being pushy at all. Thanks for the help! That is a very satisfying image!**

**sykartracer: I could see Raynare telling everyone what a huge mistake they've made. Also glad to know you want more!**

**Cyclopsnerd: Thanks for the review! I was thinking about him having Mittelt later on stabbing him with light spears to build up his resistances but that wouldn't be until after the rating game. As for taking things from peoples soul, of course I'm gonna have him do it it would be crazy not to. Roygun Belphegor huh? Maybe I will.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Personally I'm leaning more towards Jack, because best murder loli needs love.**

**Agustin Muoz: Thanks! Yeah Raynare took 4 of Rias' Pawns. Jack and Le Fay huh, don't worry they'll get theirs eventually! Bennia and Lint are good choices!**

**Nayrcon: No problem, thanks for the review as usual! Glad you're still enjoying my story and its good to know that I'm doing the interactions right, I'd hate to screw that up.**

**Maxinonor: That's not mean at all. No she didn't join the Peerage. I forgot to put it in the chapter before hand that she went back to the Grigori.**

**DiDaKari: Honestly I thought of it as more of being the Soul of the First Devil Lucifer so that's what I went with, but who knows maybe down the line he'll get the other half. Having Mittens promote to queen just seems like overkill, I love it! I'll say this your right about one of your guesses. Also thanks glad to know you think my story is neat.**

**Frescko: Oh man if he got the soul of the Biblical God that would cause quite a bit of chaos. I'm tempted of doing it just for that reason alone. Barisol with the bloodline of the Uichia that seems like it could be fun, wonder which Mangekyou Sharingan abilities I'd give him though, I'd have to think about that I guess.**

**neurocomia: Yes it would. I do plan on him doing that after the rating game.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Life: 26**

* * *

The day of the rating game came and Rias looked on in pride as her Peerage stood ready. While they lacked numbers she was certain that her plan of attack would lead them to victory. Both Akeno and Yumi seemed to be willing to put their trust in their King's plan however the newest member of Rias' Peerage wasn't so trusting.

"We are going to lose." Raynare said in a dour mood.

"Relax we'll do fine as long as we follow the plan." Yumi said trying to cheer up the Pawn.

"This entire game was a mistake. We are going to be slaughtered." She says looking at Rias dead in the eyes.

"No, I won't let that happen." Rias says with pride in her voice as she speaks.

"It doesn't matter what you say in the matter. They have both the numbers and power advantage that we can't hope to overcome. There's fourteen of them and only four of us I don't see us winning this anytime soon." Raynare says defeat clear in her voice.

"Enough. I will not hear anymore of this defeatist talk. Now Kiba I want you to set up some traps then Akeno I need you to place illusions over them." Rias ordered and her two servants nodded before leaving to do just that.

"As for you." She says pointing at Raynare.

"I have a very special job for you." She says looking at the former fallen.

* * *

"So we're all clear on what we're doing?" Barisol asked for what must've been the tenth time.

"I think we all got it after the third time." Le Fay said with a bright smile on her face.

"Although I do have to ask why don't we just take them out all at once? We could easily be done with this in an instant?" Regulus questioned causing Barisol to give him a carefree smile.

"Cause I want to give them hope so I can look them in the eyes as we take it away from them." His answered cause most of his Peerage to shudder at the answer, except Jeanne who blushed due to the dominating tone he used.

"Who hurt you?" Leo asked his voice one of concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Barisol said before clapping his hands together.

"Alright places everyone!" He called out.

Sairaorg was now adorned in his and Regulus' sub-specie balance breaker, Regulus Rey Leather Rex. The Bael clan heir sprouted his wings and flew up into the sky above their home based, he was soon followed by Leo and Barisol.

The other members of Barisol's Peerage all scattered to their assigned locations with the exception of Fenrir, who was charged with defending the home base incase Rias' Pawn somehow managed to make it past everyone else.

Barisol looked over the battlefield with his trusty Rook and Bishop at his sides. He turned to Leo who nodded and uses his all seeing eyes of god to project the visions of Barisol's Peerage directly into their King's eyes.

"Hello everyone! It's me Sera-tan! I'm the referee for the match between Rias Gremory and Barisol Sallos! Oh how exciting I just know my Bari-tan will win!" Serafall announces excitedly as she goes over the rules of the Rating Game.

Barisol smirked as he called out Killer Queen, who was holding a smartphone in his hand.

"Alright everyone on my signal we begin the attack." Barisol spoke over the magical communication spell to the rest of his team.

"Killer Queen if you would be so kind." Barisol said to the stand who hit the play button on the smartphone, allowing for Mozart's Magic Flute Overture to start playing.

"And begin." Barisol said with a smirk.

* * *

Raynare was in the gymnasium waiting for her opponents to arrive.

"Any sign of them?" Rias asked.

"No nothing yet." Raynare replied feeling uneasy about the whole thing as she walked through the building.

"Is it possible that they might not be coming?" The former fallen asked.

"I doubt it this is a very strategic spot for them." Rias answered over the communication spell.

Raynare sighed feeling a little perturbed by her new King's approach to the situation. It was clear to the fallen that Rias was in over her head and that was never a good thing. So here she was waiting for someone to fight.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately in her case, she didn't have to wait long as a fireball slammed into her body burning her. She yelled in pain before extinguishing the flames herself. However her reprieve from pain was briefly lived as she felt a fist imbed itself into her back before she felt a kick to her head that sent her flying.

She had to pull herself from the wall she found herself in only to see both Ravel and Koneko standing before her.

"Found them." She said groggily as she created two spears of light.

"Looks like Barisol was right, Rias did send the fallen one." Ravel said creating another ball of fire.

"Of course he was right." Koneko replied, her cat features on full display and her hands glowing with senjutsu.

Raynare threw a spear at Koneko that the nekoshou casually crushed with her hands before charging at Raynare. The former fallen tried using her other spear as a deterrent for the white haired girl however when she went to strike the girl, Koneko grabbed the spear of light before proceeding to punch her dominant arm. The limb fell to her side uselessly, it having gone completely numb.

"What did you do?" Raynare sneered out before trying to stab Koneko once again only to have a knee slammed into her gut making her recoil.

"Fly." Was all Koneko said before upper cutting Raynare into the ceiling.

"Fly? Really you couldn't come up with a better one liner?" Ravel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Yakitori." Koneko retorted with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

In truth this fight had been hard for Koneko, hard to keep it from being a slaughter that is. Barisol instructed her to only use roughly a third of her strength, he gave that order to everyone. It was difficult holding back when she just wanted to let loose. But she understood why he had ordered such a thing, after all this wouldn't be a very interesting Rating Game to watch if it ended in the first few seconds. She looked up at the ceiling, not looking at Raynare but rather were she imagined Barisol was. She could see him conducting the fight to the rhythm of the song he had picked out. While it wasn't a bad choice of music by any stretch of the means, she still would've preferred him to have picked a rap song instead but then again it probably wouldn't have been nearly as dramatic.

"You wanna finish her off?" Koneko asked the Bishop who merely shrugged.

"No I'm fine with watching." She answered.

"I'm sure you are." Koneko muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ravel asked.

"No." Was Koneko's direct response.

Raynare felt humiliated. Not only was she taken care of with minimal effort but her two opponents didn't see as enough of a threat to focus on her. But maybe that was a blessing in disguise? After all maybe she could escape unnoticed, lick her wounds and meet up with one of the others. It was worth a shot.

"Don't even think about it." Koneko called out already knowing what Raynare was going to try to do.

Raynare kept herself airborne only to have to duck and weave out of the way of a few fireballs that almost hit her courtesy of Ravel. Raynare thought she was safe until she eventually realized what the Bishop was doing.

Ravel had lead her into a trap, her back was quite literally against a wall as she hurled a massive wave of fire in her direction. It hit and it hurt like hell. Raynare fell from the sky her body on fire as she crashed into the ground.

"Just finish it please." She begged as Koneko stood over her.

"As you wish." She said before slamming her palm into her chest.

* * *

Akeno waited patiently for Raynare to exit the gymnasium so that she could blow it to hell taking out whoever was inside with it. It was a good plan that Rias had came up with, at least it was in her opinion. However before she could do that she needed to wait patiently. And wait she would do. That was until a magic circle appeared above her, before the Queen of Gremory could do anything she felt herself get blasted out of the sky and down into the dirt, just at the feet of her attacker.

She looked up to see Le Fay Pendragon, one of the Pawns of Barisol Sallos. She smiled brightly at Akeno before casting another spell that made the Queen widen her eyes, she just barely managed to roll out of the way, her shrine maiden uniform now caked with dirt and mud.

"Ufufu, you made me quite the dirty girl Le Fay." Akeno teased only to be hit by a weaker spell.

"I wouldn't get too distracted now, this is a Rating Game after all." The younger said causing Akeno to smile, oh she was going to enjoy this.

Akeno fired off some of her thunder at the Pawn, who managed to cast a ward almost instantaneously.

"Sorry but that won't work on me." Le Fay said before disappearing and reappearing behind Akeno.

"_Teleportation?"_ Akeno thought as she turned around, a big mistake.

The moment her back was turned an assortment of Norse circles formed behind her and fired directly into her back. Akeno was panting heavily by the time the attack let up but it would take a lot more to take her down, she was a queen after all. She took a step forward about to charge at Le Fay only for a magic circle to activate under her foot.

"You activated my trap card!" Le Fay cheered as the ground beneath Akeno disappeared.

Akeno started falling but luckily she called out her wings in time to prevent her from hitting the ground. However the walls started to rumble in response as if they were angry that she cheated them a meal. Slowly but surely the walls started to close in causing Akeno to widen her eyes in fear. She needed to hurry and get out of this trap hole.

She flew up as fast as her wings could take her. She barely made it out when the hole closed itself. However she felt pain coming from her head when she felt something wack her. She looked to see Le Fay holding some sort of staff that she brought down a second time only now Akeno was able to dodge the attack.

"Alright I admit you're pretty impressive." Akeno praised causing Le Fay to puff out her chest with pride.

"If you think this is great you should see me when I'm going all out." The blonde boasted causing Akeno to widen her eyes.

Going all out? As in she wasn't already? So she was holding back and already giving her this much trouble? That caused Akeno's mood to sour. Did Barisol think so lowly of them that he would have his servants not fight at full strength?

But did they even need to? So far this Pawn was not only able to contend with Akeno but she couldn't even get a hit on her due to her protective ward. Was Raynare right? Did they make a mistake by agreeing to this match?

"Oh hey Grayfia. You here to take over?" Le Fay's sudden words sent chills down Akeno's body.

"Yes, I'm simply fulfilling my part of the plan." Grayfia answered causing Akeno to look in the direction of the devil maid.

The silver haired queen of annihilation, that was what people called her. She knew you didn't get called something that ominous without earning it first. Akeno couldn't handle a single Pawn how was she supposed to deal with the Queen?

"And here I was starting to have fun. Hopefully in the next rating game we'll be told we don't have to hold back two thirds of our power." Le Fay said kicking up some dirt.

A third? That was a third of her full strength? Where the hell did Barisol find someone so talented? Or could this be a result of the training he put them through? While Rias' Peerage trained it was only ever in a casual manner, never to an extreme level like she had heard Barisol did with his Peerage. At first she was happy with that seeing Barisol's approach as being akin to a slave driver, but now seeing the results she was starting to think differently.

"I'll end this quickly." Grayfia said as the temperature dropped to extreme levels.

The ground beneath Grayfia started to freeze over in ice before that ice quickly spread towards Akeno. The fallen angel hybrid had no time to think when she suddenly felt her lower half be encased in ice only to have it spread up the rest of her body.

The last thing Akeno would see before being fully enveloped into an icy seal was Le Fay activating a teleportation circle to somewhere, both the Pawn and Queen not bothering to give her a second glance.

* * *

Yumi's demonic swords clashed against their holy counterparts. With every swing of her sword Jeanne would create a wave of holy swords in Yumi's direction that she just couldn't block. Instead Yumi did the only thing she could and that was to create as many demonic swords as possible, however compared to Jeanne, Yumi's arsenal was lacking.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have a message from Barisol for you." Jeanne said suddenly pausing in her attack.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yumi asked intrigued by what the enemy King had to say to her.

"He said that this was nothing personal and that he hopes you'd forgive him." She answered causing Yumi to smile.

"Be sure to tell them that there is nothing to apologize for." Yumi requested making Jeanne nod her head before the two went back to their clash.

Nero for her part just stood and watched as the two beauties fought against each other. Truly she had to admit that her master knew how to pick them. She just couldn't wait for her turn to fight the Knight of Gremory.

Yumi created a sword of demonic ice to try and freeze Jeanne however the girl simply parried with her rapier before create holy swords that nearly impaled Yumi if not for her Knights speed allowing her to dodge out of the way.

"I have to admit I've always wanted to fight against a fellow Knight, but why do I get the feeling that your heart is not fully in the battle?" Yumi asked.

"You're really slow." Jeanne said in a huff causing Yumi's eyes to widen.

"What?" She asked unsettled by that, she had always taken pride in her speed and swordsmanship so to be told that she was too slow was a big blow to her.

"Well, its like you go to attack but I already know what you're wanting to do and can stop you at anytime. It kinda makes the fight a little boring." Jeanne said crossing her arms underneath her bust.

Yumi's only response to this was to charge at her but the moment she did, Jeanne took a step back and kneed her knocking the air right out of her lungs as she did so. Yumi fell to the ground holding herself up by her arms.

"Umu, is it my turn?" Nero asked stepping out from behind a tree.

Yumi craned her neck in the direction of the other blonde causing her to widen her eyes. How long had she been there? Why hadn't Yumi noticed her sooner?

"No Nero not yet. I'm not done just yet." Jeanne said to her fellow Knight.

"But I'm bored!" Nero whined causing Jeanne to sigh.

"Fine." She relented stepping away from Yumi.

"Umu!" She smiled at Jeanne giving the girl a big hug as she did, Jeanne for her part returned the gesture before pulling her away.

"See my talent! Hear the thundering applause! Thus, praise! Golden Theater! Laus Saint Claudius!" Nero chanted as the area around Yumi changed, no longer where they in the replica of Kuoh Academy now they were in a theater of some sort.

Yumi created a swords to try and impale Nero but the girl just destroyed them with a single swing of her large red sword which now had a fiery aura around it, or perhaps it was just fire Yumi couldn't be sure. Nero looked at the Knight of Gremory with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Oh how it pains me to attack such a beauty such as yourself. But nonetheless I must win this rating game for praetor sake." Nero said before readying her blade to strike at Yumi.

Yumi Kiba didn't have time to react as Nero closed in on her, and with a single slash of her flaming sword Yumi felt as an explosion erupted from where she stood. She had lost, that much was clear but she had to wonder just how much of this fight was spent with her being toyed with like a fool?

* * *

Rias sat in her homebase awaiting to hear back from one of her servants.

"Rias Gremory's Pawn, Knight, and Queen all retired! Oh no that was quick!" She heard lady Serafall announce causing her breath to hitch up.

How had she already lost all of her pieces? Especially with her master plan in place. She never expected the rating game to be easy but she thought that she'd at least make Barisol work in it. Yet somehow they were all taken down almost at the exact same time. She knew what she needed to do and that was to leave her homebase and try to surprise Barisol at his. He might've been strong but she had the Power of Destruction she could easily put him in check and win the game that way.

As Rias stood up to leave she noticed something peculiar. There was a heavy mist entering the room. A quick inhale of the mist made her throat burn and her eyes fester, she started coughing uncontrollably. Was she being attacked? This felt like an attack. But who in Barisol's Peerage had this ability?

She opened the door to leave only to freeze when a knife went sailing past her barely missing her. That was on purpose, whoever threw it purposefully missed. She was able to tell that much. Rias held out her hand and lobbed a large amount of Power of Destruction at whoever it was that attacked. However with Serafall not announcing any retirement she knew that meant she missed.

Rias didn't have time to dilly dally she needed to leave this room. However, much to her dismay the hallway of the old school building was also covered in the thick mist that proved toxic. But that wasn't the only thing that she saw, there standing just a few feet away from her was a figure that she could barely make out but she had a good guess as to who it could be.

"Jack?" She asked covering her mouth with her hand as she talked.

The figure took a few steps forward to reveal the aforementioned girl who held an even look on her face before speaking with a bright happy smile.

"Yup!" She chirped before rushing Rias with two knives in her hands.

The Gremory heir barely had time to move out of the way as Jack tried slashing and stabbing the redhead. Rias knew at that moment that she desperately needed to get out of the building and fast.

* * *

Leo watched as Barisol moved his hands in rhythm to the music as if he were conducting it himself. Anytime the music sped up so did his pace and anytime it slowed down Barisol followed suit in a perfectly harmonized manner as if he had been practicing, which wouldn't have surprised Leo in the slightest if he had.

Barisol was having fun. That much he couldn't deny. It was fun watching his Peerage deal with Rias, maybe this would be the wake up call Rias desperately needed. Either way Barisol was content to continue conducting away as he watched through Jack's eyes as the serial killer cornered Rias, who took it upon herself to throw herself out of the building through the window as to avoid being checkmated. Of course Jack followed suit as to pursue her prey. Barisol pointed to Sairaorg giving his best friend the signal he was waiting for the entire fight.

Sairaorg reared back his arm and clenched his fist as tightly as he could before punching in the direction of the old school building. What followed was a shockwave that quickly reached the school building before causing it to collapse in on itself.

Rias looked at the now destroyed building with fear in her eyes. A knife once again sailed through the air only this time it managed to nick her cheek. Another shockwave was sent creating a crater next to Rias.

The red haired girl fled into the forest as more knives and shockwaves were sent her way both barely missing her. As she ran further and further into the forest she failed to take notice that she wasn't alone. For in the trees lurked the wendigos.

Mittens and his horde stared at the girl, Rias Gremory. Now they were ordered not to eat the girl merely give her a scare and that's what they would do. Mittens and his fellow wendigo soldiers all climbed down in a stealthy manner as to not alert the girl to their presence. Before long they had surrounded her and she was none the wiser.

Mittens waited to give the order to pounce and when he did six wendigos charge forward only to be blasted away with the Power of Destruction. However that would not serve as a deterrent for Mittens could always make more courtesy of his masters gift from all those years ago when he brought in mistress Jeanne into the fold.

Rias looked at each creature in terror as they growled and jerked themselves forward their gnarled teeth nearly biting her. They were on every side of her slowly closing in. She needed to stay calm, she could easily get out of this all she had to do was use her Power of Destruction, after all they weren't immune to it.

Before Rias could do anything she felt something cold press against her neck. She glanced back only to see Jack a smile on her face as she spoke her next words in a cheery manner.

"Checkmate!" Rias' mood turned sour but she had no choice but to resign now.

"Rias Gremory has resigned the winner is Bari-tan!" Serafall cheered.

Barisol smirked as his song finished just in time.

* * *

Following the conclusion of the rating game Barisol stood before Rias in the actual Occult Research Clubroom. She knew she had lost and now was time to pay up or at least it would if not for one fact.

"You cheated." She said in defiance.

"What?" He gave her an incredulous look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You heard me you cheated! What even were those creatures?" She said jabbing a finger into his chest.

"That was Mittens, he's one of my Pawns and he has a sacred gear that lets him create weaker copies of himself." Barisol answered.

"A likely story." Se says still in disbelief.

"Well you can ask him yourself isn't that right Mittens." He says turning to the wendigo butler.

"It is true. Master blessed me with this sacred gear years ago after he killed a man by the name of Gilles. It is especially useful for cleaning the Sallos estate." Mittens said causing Rias to jump as she saw the creature once more but this time he was wearing clothes...how odd.

"I-I…" Rias tried to find some argument she could use but couldn;t think of one.

"I lost now what do you want." She asked and Barisol moved closer to her.

"Just stand still this will all be over soon enough." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Steal Soulbound Object."_ He activated the skill claiming his prize.

**Skill acquired!**

**Power of Destruction: An ability once exclusive to the Bael clan! As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy, that grants its users great explosive power and can completely annihilate things when used! But you already knew that! It's damage and cost varies depending how much MP you decide to use!**

"What did you do?" Rias asked as she held herself close.

"This." He said holding up a bit of the Power of Destruction in his hand.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap! Barisol won his match no surprise there, and he didn't even fight himself. Hopefully it was good enough to satisfy you guys, I'd hate to have dropped the ball on this one. Anyway let's move onto reviews!**

**Frescko: Not bad, I might just use it.**

**Akamiki-kun: Hail madness! As for who's in Rias Peerage its Kiba, Akeno, Raynare and Gasper (who she still can't use).**

**DiDaKari: Hopefully it wasn't too hyped that this disappoints. Now I can't get the image of Barisol looking like Lucemon Falldown Mode out of my head, I might just do it now for the mind fuckery. You were right giving Mittens a sacred gear is op, luckily I happen to have one lying around from a few chapters ago, originally I thought of giving it to Killer Queen but then the idea of Mittens leading a horde of Wendigos just became too much fun to pass up. And thanks you have a good day too!**

**joepaul6: Yeah I Ophis would do that wouldn't she. Also I agree it would ruin what makes Barisol special.**

**NazgulBelserion: I assure he was at Vali's level like two levels ago, now he's stronger.**

**sykartracer: Thats fair. Yeah which means next chapter should be reveal. I could see Ddraig doing that it would make sense.**

**Shadic21: Here you go!**

**Daniel-palacio: Thanks!**

**The One True Demon Lord: I'm not going to lie when I first read your review I thought you wrote "One cinnamon roll too pure for the world and the other ruthlessly protecting him from the world," which made me laugh a little. Although I agree they would be like Lelouch and Nunnaly. I might just have to save that for later and dear god if he did do that Yasaka I can only imagine what would happen next. Thanks for the recommendation I'll be sure to watch it once I have a more stable source of wifi. That's good information to know about cats, I'll be sure to put this new knowledge to sue next chapter at the earliest.**

**Harbinger of Mayhem: Yeah I was short on time to write so I had to hurry it up.**

**Nayrcon: No problem! Yeah, I ended up writing for one of my other stories that I've been neglecting which is why there was a period without updates to this one. Hopefully it was to your liking!**

**Maxinonor: Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Hey no problem I try to make it a point to reply to everyone that leaves a review on the latest chapter. Yeah I can understand not wanting to get caught watch DxD it would be hard to explain away.**

**God Emperor Terra Bornstellar: I plan on using other stuff don't you worry.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Life: 27**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Okay so maybe I've made a mistake by taking the Power of Destruction without a second thought.

"Well a bet is a bet." Was my only response to the angry red head.

"That's not good enough!" Sirzechs slammed his hand on the table.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's just how it is." I shrug nonchalantly causing the red haired man to narrow his eyes at me only for Zeoticus to clear his throat.

"I hope you can excuse my son for his outburst." The head of the Gremory family said with a far more level look than his son, but I could tell he was livid.

"But as you can imagine there are a few issues that have arrived by you taking the Power of Destruction, while we've managed to keep this information from spreading to the general public as well as a majority of the Pillars there are still those aware of your...power that are less than thrilled. As it stands now there is a chance for major backlash at your actions and no one can guarantee your safety. So I have to ask, can you undo this?" He toyed with his hands as he looked at me with a cold stare.

I rub my chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmm, it should be possible in theory. But I can't say for certain." I admitted which caused the others to sigh.

"So, you'll do it then?" Despite posing it as a question I don't think Sirzechs was giving me the option.

"Eventually. But for now I'd prefer to experiment a little." My statement was met with the gnashing of teeth from Lucifer who was also radiating his own Power of Destruction, which made me sigh.

"Good grief." I mutter out before setting my gaze on the super devil.

"Calm down Sirzechs." Zeoticus placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Look, I'll definitely give it back, no need to worry about that. However I think you're not realizing what a great opportunity this is for Rias." I say with a fond smile on my face which caused the two red haired males to look at me strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" The patriarch of the Gremory family asked in curiosity.

"As it stands Rias relied too heavily on her family trait and had forgone any training, but now she'll have incentive to do so. While at the moment it might seem like my actions are monstrous I assure you they are very much a gift." I say and making the two of them give a look between each other.

"Now, can I go? I have a few things to take care of." I stand up from my seat but wait for an answer.

"Fine." I heard Sirzechs say a bit begrudgingly which made me give a small smirk to myself before using a teleportation circle to leave.

Upon arriving back to the safety of my room I plopped onto the bed and groaned loudly. I really screwed up...but it was worth it...I think. I held up my hand and watched as the power of destruction danced around my hand for a bit which caused my face to curl up into a smile.

A knock at my door caused me to dismiss it.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Um, it's me, Asia." The former nun answered and I opened the door to see her fidgeting nervously.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I ask and she looks away from me.

"Umm, dinner is ready." She squeaked out due in part to her nervousness.

"Thanks for letting me know." I say placing a friendly hand on her head which she seemed to like.

"Well, we better go eat less someone throws a fit." The two of us make our way to the dining room where I'm greeted with everyone else already sitting at the table.

"About time you showed up, no one wanted to begin eating without you around." Leo said once he saw me.

"Sorry, sorry. But I had a meeting to attend in regards to the rating game." I hold up my hands in a mock surrender as I speak before taking my seat next to Ravel.

Speaking of which she had a far off look on her face as she poked her food with her fork.

"Is something wrong Ravel?" I asked the blonde who turned her gaze to me before clearing her throat.

"No nothing is wrong." She stiffened her back and spoke in a haughty manner.

"I swear you worry too much." Ravel said before taking a bite of her food.

I hear Koneko snicker about something and glance between the two, only for the white haired nekomata to give me a smile for some reason. This didn't go unnoticed by Ravel who frowned at her. I wonder should I be concerned at all?

"If you say so." Was my only reply to my fiance.

"So how is the food?" Asia asked me with a hopeful look.

I can't taste it at all.

"It's really good, you did a good job Asia." I give praise to the former nun who starts to stutter out how she doesn't need my praise and that it only matters that the food was to my liking.

"Hmm...perhaps next time I shall prepare the meal. Then the praetor will surely praise me!" Nero exclaimed passionately then again it seems everything this girl said or did was full of passion in one capacity or another.

"Woah! Nero you're a genius!" Jack said with a truly impressed look in her eyes, this only caused Nero to celebrate to herself in an ever so smug fashion.

"Why of course I am!" Nero cheered placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we should also make something to eat for mom." Jack said, looking down at herself with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Oh I have an idea, maybe we should all cook something together. I bet it would be really fun." Asia proposed.

"That's actually a really great idea Asia." Sairaorg said in agreement.

"But what would we make?" Jeanne inquired.

"We could all make separate dishes and have a feast." Le Fay suggested earning nothing but agreement from everyone, well except for Leo and I.

We both looked at each other.

"Can you cook?" I asked.

"No. What about you?" In response to his question I did a so-so motion with my hand.

"Let me guess, you're not going to prevent this from happening are you?" Leo questioned and I shook my head.

"Good. I think this'll be a good experience for everyone...even if my cooking kills them all." He chuckles a little at that.

Despite the rather lively atmosphere in the room I can still see that Ravel still has that far off look on her face. Yeah, I should definitely be worried.

* * *

I had decided to clear my head of a few things and so I went for a nightly walk. The cool night air tickled my skin due in part to the light breeze and considering how late it was I didn't have much in terms of any passersby. It was peaceful.

Too peaceful.

"You know I'm not too sure I'm fond of you spying on me like this." I call out to the person who'd been following me for some time now.

"Like I said before you're interesting." Rentaro spoke appearing from an alleyway.

"Doesn't change anything." I say in response.

"I suppose not." Was his bland reply.

I took a deep breath before asking my next question.

"Now just who the hell are you really?" While I had my suspicions I didn't want to jump to conclusions less I be wrong or worse right.

**Not the best final words I've ever heard!**

"Hmph, you already know my name." The image of Rentaro Yashiro started to distort and change.

In place of the boy was a small girl with long black hair and eyes with a reptilian slitted pupil, pointed ears and adorned in black gothic lolita type clothes. Huh, really should've seen this one coming.

"Ophis…" The name leaves my lips causing the girl to give a small smirk that looks almost out of place with her expressionless eyes, so either I'm dead or I potentially have a powerful ally, 50/50 shot I like those odds.

"So, what exactly have I done to earn the interest of the Infinite Dragon God?" I asked and Ophis simply tilted her head to the side for a moment as if perplexed by my question.

"You distorted my home." Was all she said and immediately I had to reign myself in from panicking.

"What do you mean by that?" Once again my question was met with that same look.

"**Thief, is it possible that your, as you put it "daily pulls" are what she's referring to?"** Ddraig offered to which I immediately widened my eyes.

Game is that the case?

**Why not roll to find out?**

**Y/N?**

Worth a shot I guess. I hit yes only for a skill book to end up in my hand.

"You mean like that?" I ask Ophis who lowers her gaze at the book in my hand.

"Yes. Every time you do that my home changes." She answers and I can feel the blood drain from my body, so this is how it ends huh?

"I take you want me to stop?" I question but to my surprise she shakes her head.

"It becomes quieter with the distortions, I almost don't hear baka red ruining everything." I feel my tense muscles relax a bit at hearing that.

"In that case you want me to continue?" To say I was confused would be an understatement but who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She nods her head.

"They only last a short while but those moments of silence are indispensable." I give a smile at hearing that.

"I'm surprised, I would've thought that you would ask to help you kill Great Red." I joked and Ophis just looked at me with those empty eyes of hers.

"As it stands you are not strong enough." Her reply made me sweatdrop.

"Well I can't argue with you there. As it stands there's no one I'd win, well for now at least." I rubbed the back of my head as I spoke.

"I believe." She said before she started walking away.

"Which is why when that day comes I expect you to help me." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Sounds like I don't even get a choice in the manner." I give an exaggerated sigh.

"That's right." She said turning to look back at me.

"Man, what else should I expect from the Ouroboros Dragon." I place a hand on top of my head and point at her with the other giving a small laugh.

"Don't point at me." Ophis warned causing me to to drop my hand to my side but only made me laugh louder.

"What is that you find so humorous?" She questioned and I just waved my hand dismissively.

"It's just I wasn't really expecting anything like this when I got up this morning." I admit and she just kinda stares at me.

"Guess it doesn't matter." I sigh letting my shoulders slack to the side.

"So, where are you going?" I ask the black haired dragon.

"It's very important I keep a watch on you." Ophis says simply.

Hmm, I wonder?

"**Thief, what dark machinations are you plotting now?"** Ddraig questions causing me to frown slightly at his words.

I don't have dark machinations.

"Say, how about you join up with me? That way you can freely keep an eye on me and my progress. You wouldn't have to sneak around anymore and if you felt so inclined you could even train to accelerate my growth so I'll be able to fight Great Red quicker. What do you say?" I propose the idea and she seems to think it over for a bit.

"Do you really believe that you possess enough power to reincarnate me?" The corners of her mouth curled into a smile of superiority.

"They said reincarnating a god was impossible but I did that easily, only took a Pawn piece." I returned a smug smile of my own as I stared down the dragon god of infinity.

She peered into my eyes as if looking for something.

"I must decline." She answered turning away from me.

"A shame. I feel we could've had some fun together." I shrug but what can you do? It's not like I could force her to join and even if I could I wouldn't.

**Leo!**

That's different game! I was given permission to reincarnate him by his next of kin, entirely different story.

"Now, what am I supposed to do with you?" I say looking down at the skill book in my hand, Spell Tome - [Swap Technique].

Wonder what it does? Although if its a spell tome maybe I could give it to someone else. Guess this calls for a little experiment.

* * *

Returning to my room I place the spell tome on my bookshelf for later. However before I can do anything else I hear someone open my door, turning around I see Ravel who has a hue of pink gracing her cheeks.

"Hey, Ravel." I say and she adjusts her stance so her pasture is perfect if a little stiff.

"Honestly is that anyway to greet a lady?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips with her eyes closed.

I raise a brow at this.

"That's new usually you'd say hey back." I note and she opens one eye to look at me.

"Well one must act appropriately when addressing someone of high standing." She said haughtily which made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked pointing a finger at me.

"Because you're acting so cute." Hearing me say that her face immediately turns bright red.

"C-Cute? I don't sound proper or responsible to you?" She asked twiddling with her fingers.

I place a hand on her head and pull her into a hug.

"Now where is that coming from?" I ask and I feel her relax into me.

"I thought you'd like it if I acted differently for you." Ravel revealed causing me to shake my head.

"I like the way you are the best. Nothing will ever change that." I say softly but I feel her hands ball up before breaking off from me.

Ravel looked down in embarrassment, her face beat red as she reached around her gown and slid the whole thing off. This caught me a little off guard but it wasn't like it was the first time I've seen her bare.

"What are you doing?" I ask not taking my eyes off of the sight of her figure.

"I want you to do to me what you did to Grayfia." She said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

"You know about that?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Of course, whose idea do you think it was?" Ravel grabbed ahold of her left arm in embarrassment.

Once again I envelope her in a hug as a show of affection, only this time I feel her lay her head against my chest to listen to my heartbeat but it seems that the fabric was getting in the way so she quickly removed it from my person.

"Better." She said to herself as she rested her ear against my chest.

We stayed like for a while just embracing one another tightly. Smiling at her I whisper softly into her ear.

"We don't have to do this, if you're not ready."

"But I want to." She pushes me onto the bed.

**Lemon Start**

Ravel quickly straddles my waist and wastes no time in removing my pants and the rest of my under clothing only to pause with wide eyes as she caught sight of my member.

"Is that really supposed to fit inside?" She asked, causing me to feel a sense of pride in myself.

She took ahold of it with a shaky hand and a determined stare before turning that stare to me.

"What should I do now?" She asked and while I would've liked to tell her to either jerk me off or to put it in her mouth or even put it between her ample breasts, but I decided against it.

"Nothing, you don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it from here." I say before turning her around so that I was in clear view of her other set of lips.

Moans left Ravel's mouth as I stimulated her with my tongue, making sure to put especial focus on her clitoris. I lost track of time as I continued to lap up her nectar.

"Barisol...it….I want you." She said in between moans as she unconsciously buried my tongue deeper into her depths.

She raised herself off of me allowing me to see her flushed, panting face. I stroked the side of her cheek and went in for a kiss that she was more than happy to reciprocate. A mixture of deep breathing and moans poured from Ravel that was music to my ears. Before long I was on top of her with my penis aligned with her sopping wet entrance.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking down at her.

Ravel nods her head with a faint blush on her cheeks. She gasped heavily when I entered her.

"Does it hurt?" My question was met with her gritting her teeth and putting on a brave face.

"I can take it so keep going...please." Ravel requested.

I started thrusting my hips slowly so she'd get used to me and paid close attention to her facial expressions before slowly speeding up.

Small whines turned to moans that filled the room as we became one. To follow with my pace Ravel started to move on her own in rhythm with my own movements.

Small kisses turned into longer more passionate make out sessions. The two of us were too caught up in the feeling of the other to notice the passage of time. In those moments neither of us spoke a word for all that needed to be said was conveyed in our actions.

I felt myself about to cum and as if reading my mind Ravel tightened up as if she had no intention of letting me go. One look into her eyes was all I needed to do to know what she wanted me to do.

In a swift motion I took her lips with mine as I dyed her womb white with my colors.

**Lemon end**

"It's warm." Ravel muttered out as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Did it feel good for you?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, it did." She answered before changing our position so she was once again straddling my waist.

"As a matter of fact I don't think I'm done yet." Ravel spoke in a voice befitting of a lovely devil such as she, although why do I get the feeling that I'm in for a long night?

* * *

The next morning finds myself outside an expensive looking apartment that Azazel told me to meet him at. Although I have the sneaking suspicion that he owns the place.

"**Thief is it possible this is a trap?"** Ddraig asked in a low growl.

Nope.

My answer didn't seem to put the dragon at ease but I guess that doesn't really matter. Entering the complex I was greeted by the governor general himself and Mittelt.

"Ah there you are." He said as soon as our eyes met.

"Hey." I greeted lamely as I approached the two.

Mittelt seemed to fidget around nervously where as Azazel was nonchalant and laxed. The two lead me inside of a spacious room with two chairs, a table and an assortment of drinks. Azazel gestured for me to take a seat while he took the one across from me.

"So is there any reason you called me down here?" I asked the leader of the fallen.

"I really wanted a drinking buddy." Was is only answer which caused me to smirk.

"You do know I'm under the drinking age right?" I asked and he gave me a look that said "so".

"What will you be having?" He asked and I had to think back to my former life, my drink of choice back then was a nice gin and tonic, but considering I lack the ability to taste…

"Give me the biggest bottle of gin you have." I requested and Mittelt retrieved what I asked for.

Azazel seemed content to drink sake. While he poured his first glass I had already started to pour my second.

"You don't waste time." He commented before taking a sip.

"Sipping is an art that I never quite got the hang of." I replied before guzzling down the glass like a madman.

"So, what exactly did you want to do besides drink?" My question was met with a shrug.

"Talk?" He suggested but it sounded more like a question.

So the two of us talked and drank, mostly drank. Within the first twenty minutes or so I managed to go through the whole bottle of gin, before moving onto a bottle of spiced rum that had my name on it.

"You're a fuckin monster." Azazel noted as he watched pour my first glass of rum.

"No, you just need to catch up, old man!" I declared while pointing at the fallen angel.

"You know there aren't many people that keep up with me." He said also finishing his bottle of sake before Mittlet handed him yet another bottle of the exact same thing.

"Why do you only drink that?" I asked, indicating his drink.

"Cause it's not a good idea to mix your alcohol." Azazel answered before taking a drink.

"Oh, I'm outta spiced rum." I complained, causing Azazel to give me a bewildered stare.

"Already?" He said with wide eyes.

"You make it sound bad. You were the one that wanted a drinking partner." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, fine you got me there. But are you even tasting the drinks? You just keep knocking them back like crazy." Azazel questioned while I was in the middle of drinking some whisky.

"I can't taste anything." I admitted which seemed to have piqued Azazel's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked for more details.

"I mean that I can't taste anything. Like ever, nothing has flavor." At this admission Azazel stroked his goatee clearly in thought of something.

"You know I've recently created a machine that might be able to help you with that." He said, causing me to look at him with an odd look.

"What does it do?" I asked and he started to giggle to himself a little.

"Not a clue?" Azazel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you not know what it does when you're the one who built it?" I give him a deadpan stare.

"Look I just got really drunk one night and decided to start building without anything in mind. And who knows this could be exactly what you need! I mean you basically wasted three bottles of some of my best booze by not being able to taste any of it." He pointed out.

"Make that four bottles." I said as Mittelt ever so vigilantly gave me a fifth.

"See this is what I mean!" Azazel cried out.

"Hey man I gotta know, how drunk are you right now?" I felt the need to ask.

"Don't worry about it! I'm perfectly in control of my actions!" He heavily slurred his words.

"Well that's good enough for me!" I slap my thigh as I stand myself up with a bit of difficulty.

"Careful, don't fall." I heard Azazel warned.

"Tch, I can't fall you idiot, I'm a devil not an angel." I chortle to myself a little at the joke I made.

"That was bad, I like it kid!" Azazel joined me in laughing as we made our way to another room.

"Hey, Mittelt." Azazel called turning his head to the girl.

"Yes, lord Azazel?" She answered meekly.

"I think you should stay in this room for the time being and prepare something nice for when our friend Barisol here gets some taste buds." He instructed and she was more than happy to oblige I think anyway.

The two of us stumbled down some stairs and into a basement type area where there was a massive machine lying in wait.

"Okay, let me just fiddle with the settings for a bit...turn this here and press these buttons...and what the hell why not these as well." I heard him mutter to himself.

"**Should I be worried?"** Ddraig asked with apprehension in his voice.

Nah! It'll be fine, Azazel has got this.

"Okay all I have to do is flip this switch and something will happen. Not sure what but it'll be something." He said with his finger on the switch.

"Let's do this!" I called out to which Azazel did in fact flip it only for the machine to explode in a fireball that sent us both flying into a wall.

"Oh my head?" I heard someone say.

Wait, why does my body feel different?

"Azazel what did you do to me?" Oh god why is my voice so high pitched? Ow! Fuck off Michael!

My grumbling was interrupted when I saw Azazel.

"Correction what did I do to us." The fallen angel said.

"You better be able to fix this." I grumble before standing up from my position on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Azazel asked and I turned to look back at my host.

"Mittelt, is waiting to get me a drink, I'm going to need a few." How am I supposed to explain this to everyone?

Guess for now there's only one thing to do now.

"I need a mirror…"

* * *

**AN: I live! Sorry about the abrupt absence, some family drama sprung up that ate away at my time and then my muse had left me for sometime, likely due in part to stress. But I've finally managed to put some time aside to write and here it is! The next chapter hopefully won't take so long to write and all I can say in regards to what I have planned for it is "poor Sairaorg," I'll let you guys figure that out. Anyway I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed, which this story now has 1k+ followers. Never thought that this story would get so popular. Anyway onto the reviews!**

**sykartracer: Would you have any other way?**

**HaMiroKar420: Your right probably not but I regret nothing.**

**AscendedHumanity: Your right it will cause quite an uproar, one I especially look forward to.**

**NazgulBelserion: I was thinking more of just giving him Lucimon's wings if anything. But yeah I'm also not a fan of having more than one gamer in a gamer story as well. And there will definately be more Umu in the future!**

**Shadic21: Thanks and sorry for the wait once again.**

**Ricc850: Oh, in like a few chapters time most likely.**

**Frescko: Oh my god that would be adorable. Maybe something like that can happen in the future, fingers crossed.**

**deoxeyses: Why thank you.**

**Guest 1: Glad to hear it**

**The One True Demon Lord: That would be a fun exchange maybe later down the line. While I would've liked to use Maria the Ripper it would've been an insta kill and I don't want to kill Rias...yet… Funnily enough I didn't mean for it to be an innuendo, but I'd say voyeur as opposed to a cuckold but again the innuendo was totally accidental, please believe me. I've actually received quite a few pms to add Kunou so its possible, I mean I do like kitsune so why not? Giving him the World would be the pinnacle of edge, or at least close to it. I might have to think about it. Thanks for the review, I always appreciate it.**

**GrayWolfDen: Or be given it by someone else but that's a story for another time.**

**narutoxasuna25: Thanks glad you like it. As for returning it when she's earned, we'll have to see about that.**

**Akamiki-kun: I'm glad someone noticed my nod to the Major. Thank you for your kind words. Yeah he stole the whole ability, but I wouldn't say she's just a pretty girl, she still has the Gremory trait...not sure what good it'll do her but she still has that at least.**

**raven63827: Thanks!**

**DiDaKari: Yeah, I plan on the future events serving as a reality check of sorts for her. Thanks for the review.**

**9Fiction9Addict9: Thanks for the review and don't worry I take no offense. Really I knew when I wrote that part it would likely be either hated or liked. But I do have to say the intention was never to make him look cool, it was just a reference to the Major from Hellsing Ultimate that I thought would be a nice touch. But no worries I'm just glad you liked the chapter.**

**CrimsonSylvan: Yeah, no one is going to be happy with this development.**

**kongarthur: Good ideas or not, Barisol is an impulsive individual so he didn't have much thought outside of "will this work?" Besides this serves as the foundation to something I have planned later down the road.**

**aagc170997: Probably because they would.**

**Guest 2: Why not both?**

**ProfessorGoblitz: A much needed evil for some of the plans I have in the future I'm afraid. But it's not going to take up a bunch of time I swear.**

**OechsnerC: Nope she does not have it anymore. Here you go, sorry for the wait.**

**Maxinonor: Cannon will be on hold for a chapter or two depending on how thing turn out with what I have planned next.**

**Loke13: Thanks.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: Same here. It's all plot armor.**

**dmafia ruler: Here you go.**

**theaceoffire: Yeah, you're right it was harsh, but sometimes such measures need to be taken, at least that's what I tell myself. **

**joepaul6: It was a steal. Your right Millicus would be made heir, if he existed in this story that is. Glad you liked it!**

**FinalKingdomHearts: A bit late but here you go.**

**Sortofsane: Understatement of the century.**

**sevenvik: I'd say it's more of a cold war at the moment.**

**AadenHelan: Thanks!**

**blau92: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Krumpwoman: I'm sorry, here it is.**

**stevesgaming87: No neither can I.**

**Oblivious IJ: Is that a good thing or not? I've never seen it.**

**588963-B: Man that would've been anti-climatic and really out of character.**

**Green223: Don't worry she's not Aqua just yet.**

**Edgar115: Yeah it has been sometime. Luckily I'm very much alive, just really busy.**

**CuriousGuest: I mean when has Sirzechs never shown favoritism? Glad you think Mittens is amusing. Trust me some of the abilities he'll be taking will be something to behold or totally expected who knows.**

**Well that's it from me, hope you guys liked the chapter and thank you all for reading.**


End file.
